


DDLC NEXUS

by ftbrightstar555



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Even further Eventual Smut, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Love Triangle, Monika x Own charcter, OC is also capable of messing with the code., OC is self aware., Own Character, Said love triange eventually collapses, Typicall angst and fluff stuff.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 45,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftbrightstar555/pseuds/ftbrightstar555
Summary: A programmer plays DDLC. Afterwards He decides to fix the world of DDLC by adding an AI that he created. This story is the adventures of that AI. This is the story of Nexus.What happens when you fall in love with someone that doesnt love you back? Perhaps things can change.





	1. CH1: Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this is the only chapter not told from anyone's point of view.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy, and I am sorry that this first chapter is so short.

Running: Doki Doki Literature Club  
.  
.  
.  
Success.

 

Load: Act 3  
.  
.  
.  
Just Monika

 

Load: Literature club room-act3  
.  
.  
.  
Success.

 

Load: Supply classroom  
.  
.  
.  
Success.

 

Insert: Nexus.chr into characters folder.  
.  
.  
.   
Success. 

 

Spawn: Nexus.chr in Supply classroom.  
.  
.  
.  
Success. 

 

Insert: Nexus note.pdf into Supply classroom  
.  
.  
.  
Success.

 

 

 

 

“And now we wait.”


	2. CH2: Consciousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp here goes nothing!
> 
> DDLC NEXUS CH 2

The first thing I felt was that of the cold hard ground. I then opened my eyes, but was forced to squint due to the brightness. 

‘Huh I’m in a classroom. Wait how do I know that?’ I thought.

Suddenly a splitting headache overcomes me as countless knowledge fills my head.  
I can’t scream.  
I can’t run away.   
The only thing I can do is curl into a ball and wait for the pain to subside.

I groan as the pain starts to fade. From what I can now gain it appears as though I was taught 17-18 years worth of stuff in the time span of a couple minutes. 

“Well that explains the headache.” I say before getting up off the floor.

I then look around. “Yep this is a classroom.” I declare. 

I walk over to the windows near the closet. “Huh? Its light out, but I see nothing out there. What is going on?” I ask myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice something. In the open closet I see what looks like a dropped pack of crayons, some of which are scattered on the floor. 

Soon I hear an odd sound from behind me. It sounds like static from an old television. I turn around and see a sheet of paper fall onto the desk. 

It says in bold at the top of the sheet of paper. FOR NEXUS

“Who is Nexus?” I question before I pause and then facepalm as I remember that I am Nexus.

I then decide to read the note aloud.

“Dear Nexus. I am sure you realize who you are and now know lots of things due to my tampering. The information gaining process was probably very painful and for that I am sorry. You may be wondering who I am. I am the person who created your programing, and in other words, I created you. Although I created you, I do not define you. You are now your own programing, and as you may have already guessed, The world I have put you in is quite broken. This fact is why I have given you awareness of your situation, and the power to save the world you have been put in. You can do whatever you want with the code, but I would suggest being discreet about it. This is namely because of the other self aware AI in this game, Monika. She ‘deleted’ the other members of her literature club just to try and be with me. I truely do not love her or any member of her club, but I do care about their situation. I do suggest and find that you might very well agree that it is a good idea to bring back the other members of the literature club. Please use your power to save them and make this world whole. Meanwhile I will be distracting Monika so that you can do what you want. When you think you are ready then send me a sign. I believe that you will be able to succeed in saving this world and the people in it. Good luck Nexus!”

I paused and stared at the note. 

“Very well then, It would be much better than being alone forever.” I say to myself with a smirk.

I then focus and then open up a few boxes of code.

“I’d best get cracking on that code!” I declare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we see Nexus bring back and interact with Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki!


	3. CH3: Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus brings back the other members of the literature club, and strikes up a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay this chapter is longer that the previous two!
> 
> If you are wondering what Nexus looks like, I will give you a description.
> 
> Nexus is about the same size as Sayori. She has long blue/green hair(the exact shade of it looks exactly like Mountain dew Baja blast, Lol.) She has red eyes, and normally doesn't button up her uniform, Like Sayori. Her-Ahem- bust is a little bigger than Monika's, but not as big as Yuri's.
> 
>  
> 
> So Yeah. That's Nexus. 
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

I fall back into a desk with a tired huff of breath. 

“Whew, That should be it for now.” I say to myself having just finished coding a decent proportion of the world outside. 

I glance outside to see the now blue sky and a few white clouds that I programed. 

I decide to look back at how much I managed to code. Not only did I Code in the sky, but I coded in all three floors of the school, quite a few empty husks of buildings, a bit more of the surroundings around that of Sayori’s house as the code called it, and a couple ways to Monika’s room.

I then stretch and look back at the code. “Now for the difficult part.” 

Then I get to work coding a program to bring back Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki.  
.  
.  
.  
Finally after what seems like forever, I finished the program’s code. ‘Now to test it.’ I think to myself with a smile.

Running ‘Bring back’ Program on file name ‘Sayori.chr’  
.  
.  
.  
Spawn Sayori.chr where?:  
Spawn Sayori.chr in third floor hallway  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Success.

I smirk as the program spits out the word ‘Success.’ and I soon hear the sound of footsteps in the hallway.

As the door opens I turn to see a girl about my height with apricot hair, sky blue eyes, and a bright red bow on her head. 

“Hello there!” I greet enthusiastically. 

“Oh! Hi.” Sayori responds obviously surprised. “Um… what are you doing here?” 

“This is the room that hosts the Literature club, right?” I ask her

Sayori immediately answers with “Yeah.”

“Well then. I want to join the Literature club!” I say to Sayori with a smirk.

Sayori’s eyes light up before she shouts joyfully “That's great!”

“So then can I join?” I question.

“Of course you can! We are always looking for some new members.” Sayori responds.

I then fist pump while saying “Alright!”

Sayori then cheers too before panicking. “This is great! So what kind of books do you like… Um… Ah! I forgot to ask what your name is!”

I chuckle a little bit before answering her question “The name’s Nexus. What's your name?”

Although I knew the answer Sayori introduced herself “My name’s Sayori, It’s nice to meet you Nexus.”

“It’s nice to meet you to Sayori, and it’s a pleasure to be a part of the Literature club!” I reply happily 

I then secretly run the Bring back program on both Yuri and Natsuki.   
.  
.  
.  
Spawn Yuri.chr where?  
Spawn Yuri.chr in third floor hallway  
Spawn Natsuki.chr where?  
Spawn Natsuki.chr in third floor hallway   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Success.  
Success.

As this is happening Sayori asks me a question “Sooo what is it that you read exactly?”

I rub the back of my neck and awkwardly reply “Umm… Does manga count?”

“Why of course!” Sayori says “In fact one of our members reads manga! Speaking of which I wonder where she is because she is normally the first one here?”

“Oh I bet you that she will be here any second now.” I say smirking

Not a second later the door to the clubroom opens and in steps a tall purple haired lady with a rather large bust, and a much smaller pink haired girl that looks pretty irritated.

“I’m telling you Yuri, I was walking beside you for a while now, geez!” the small pink haired one, that I now presume is Natsuki says to Yuri.

Yuri the timidly responds “But I swear, you seemed to just… Appear right next to me.”

‘Whoops! Should have spawned them somewhere rather then right next to each other.’ I realize.

“Hey guys what's up?” Sayori asks, ignoring their conversation. 

“Yuri has her head in the clouds, and didn't even notice that I was right next to her as we were heading here!” Natsuki angrily answered with a slight glare at Yuri.

“B-but I swear, you just appeared there!” Yuri stammered.

Natsuki turns to Yuri, furious and retorts “Really now! Come on are you that self-centered!” 

“Girls, Girls! Hold on a second!” Sayori intervenes 

Yuri and Natsuki turn to her.

“Look Yuri, Natsuki, I’m sure that this was just a simple and honest mistake. Yuri, you could have had something on your mind, and Natsuki, you could just have been rather quiet.”

Both Yuri and Natsuki glance away from Sayori, and Yuri nervously plays with her hair. 

“I guess…” Natsuki says, as Yuri just nods and also says “Agreed.”

Sayori looks rather happy as she then responds “Good glad that’s settled!”

I then clear my throat and say “Hello!” 

Yuri then jumps, startled and Natsuki blinked in surprise before Natsuki says “Hi.”

“Um. Greetings.” Yuri responds.

I then walk forward and introduce myself “I’m Nexus, the new member of the literature club.”

Natsuki and Yuri are surprised. 

“O-oh sorry you had to see that.” Yuri mumbles.

I wink at Yuri before replying. “No prob. I understand people have disagreements every now and then.”

“A new member huh? Shoot, I wish I had time to bake you some cupcakes.” Natsuki says while crossing her arms.

“Well I mean you could make some for tomorrow.” Sayori suggests.

Natsuki narrows her eyes before accusing “Although that would work, I think your just trying to get me to make some cupcakes for you Sayori.”

Sayori points her fingers together nervously and replies “eheheh, maybe…”

“Well although I am not opposed to cupcakes, I actually prefer tea.” I say simply.

Natsuki looks a little disappointed, but Yuri perks up and offers. “Actually I can make some tea in the classroom if you want?”

I am a bit surprised but I go ahead respond “Sure. I could go for some tea.” 

Yuri nods and goes over to the closet. It is at this moment that I realize that we are not in the literature club, so there won’t be a tea set in the closet.

“Huh? That's odd.” Yuri says while looking through the closet.

Sayori looks confused before asking “What is it Yuri?”

Yuri turns back to the rest of them and says “All I am seeing in this closet is supplies, no hint of my tea set anywhere.”

Natsuki’s eyes widen as she suddenly screeches “MY MANGA!” and rushes over to the closet, almost shoving Yuri out of the way.

I then hear the noises of Natsuki frantically shoving stuff out of the way. Then I hear her Shout from inside the closet “Fricking Monika! Where the hell did she put my manga!” 

“Huh, speaking of Monika, shouldn't she be here by now.” Sayori says worriedly

Despite knowing who Monika is I still ask Sayori “Whos Monika?” 

Sayori turns to me and answers my question “Monika is the president of the literature club. It’s pretty odd, because she is normally here by now.” 

“Hmmm. Well perhaps we should wait a little bit, Just in case she shows up.” I respond. 

“Yeah, lets just wait a little while.” Sayori agrees. 

‘Well I guess I should send my creator a signal after the club is over. It should be time to meet this Monika person.’ I think to myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we see the world from Monika's perspective, and get a small rant from the Player/Programmer of Nexus.


	4. CH4: Explanation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The player talks to Monika.
> 
> nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE!
> 
> seriously though, I have no reason to have not got this chapter out to you guys sooner. Sorry about that.
> 
> Anyway's this chapter will switch back and forth from Nexus's and Monika's Point of Views.   
> Hope you all enjoy!

Soon enough the club ended and everyone except Nexus went ‘home’, even though Sayori was the only one with an actual home. The others probably just disappeared into the code until it was time for the club again.

Nexus smiled and took a deep breath of artificial air, as she walked outside of the school building for the first time.

“Welp, Time signal the creator!” I exclaims as I rush over to a particular part of the building.

From the outside it looked like a normal part of the school, but if you looked up when you were underneath the windows, you could see what looked like space with large gaseous clouds that were constantly changing. 

“Hmmm, lets see here.” I say to myself.

Insert: Ladder outside of Literature club room-act3  
.  
.  
.  
Success.

I then proceed to climb the ladder and peer in the window. I see an almost empty classroom with what looks like girl with long brown hair and a white bow facing a boy with dark brown hair and yellow eyes. I can’t see the girls face from here, but I am guessing that’s Monika, and the boy… not sure who he is but he looks almost brain dead if I had to judge from his facial expression.

I then wave at the boy and wait a little bit. After a short while I feel a program start running and suddenly the boy jolts up for a second. Monika seems quite surprised. I then see the boy start to look around, eventually he spots me and nods. 

Then I slide down the ladder before Monika can see me and rush back to the third floor hallway.

MONIKA’S POV.

I stare at the protagonists eyes, or rather through them, at my true love, the player. 

Soon I feel the Player running a program of sorts. I don’t have anytime to check it before the protagonist suddenly jolts in his seat. 

Instead of focusing on me he proceeds to look around the empty classroom. Eventually he focuses his gaze on one of the two window’s right behind me and nods.

I turn to see if there was someone there, but it is just empty space outside the window.

Suddenly I realize something. I just moved. I ACTUALLY moved! I then turn to the player/protag and say with a smirk “Sooo, you’ve been busy huh.” 

The player/protag the chuckles before responding “Actually that wasn’t me.” 

I am confused, very confused, so I ask them “What do you mean, who else could it have been?”

The player/protag smirks as they answer “Just look in the Characters folder.”

I frown while thinking ‘what's a neer empty folder got to do with what’s happening?’ 

Then I open up the Characters folder and gasp in shock. There is Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki’s character files, plus one that I don’t recognize. Nexus.chr.

“What the- What is this?!” I Shout looking back at the player.

“That, Monika, Is my creation’s doing.” the Player says while staring me down. He then continues “You see Monika, I’m a programmer, And I figured out how to create a sentient a.i. Much like yourself. I’m sure that you can guess which chr file my a.i. Is.”

“Nexus.” I whisper while looking at the player in shock.

“Yeah, that her.” the Player nods.

“How did you manage to bring back the others?” I ask.

The player sighs before responding “Really Monika, I thought you were smarter than that. You see I made Nexus aware that this was a game, but not just that, I gave her the ability to alter the code in the same way you can.”

“Why did you put her here of all places?!” I exclaim in anger. 

“For the record, I had already made her long before your game came out, It’s just that when I played your game, I realized that this was the perfect setting in which to put her.” The player calmly states. 

I glare at them before growling “But did she have to bring them back?!”

The player returns the glare before declaring “Yes, simply because they deserve the chance at life too, and Nexus can make this reality whole without using up that much storage space on the servers I have.” 

“Grrr! I did all of this for you, and you alone! Don’t you love me at all?!” I shout furiously at the player. 

“No.” the player says with a straight face.

I freeze, that one word seemed to shoot through my heart like a bullet.

“And before you ask, I did not love the other girls either.” The player continues. “The only love I feel is toward that of Nexus, but it is more of a Father/daughter kind of love then romance.”

We are both silent for a while. A silence that I break by asking quietly “Why?”

The player raises an eyebrow before asking his own question “What do you mean?” 

“Why didn’t you delete me instead of doing all this?” I ask. 

The player’s eyes soften before he says “I didn’t delete you because I believe that you also deserve a chance, despite all that you’ve done.”

“But you didn’t you read those secret poems? Didn’t you realize that I was on the verge of deleting myself before you showed up?” I question holding back a sob.

“Yes I know. That's also another reason as to why Nexus is here. She is here to make sure that you don’t delete the others again, and to make sure that you don’t delete yourself.” The player says.

We both fall into silence again. Eventually the player starts talking again. “You know, I really believe that Nexus can make the literature club a truly happy place. I believe that Nexus can help with Sayori’s depression. I believe that she can help Natsuki out of her situation at home. I believe that she can help stop Yuri’s cutting habit. And I believe that she can help you with your obsession problems.” 

I glare up at him and snap “I don’t have obsession problems.”

The player seems amused before responding “Oh really. That's a load of crap and you know it.” 

“ I don’t have-” I start.

“Don’t make me remind you of what you did to Sayori, Yuri, and even Natsuki.” the player interrupts.

I then glare down at the desk between us. After a bit more silence I hear the chair across from me creak before suddenly I feel two arms wrap around me. My eyes widen in shock as the Player then says in my ear. “Look I can’t stay here forever, I still have things to do, but I want you to know that your friends still care about you, and despite Nexus knowing what you did to the others, she still wants to try and be friends with you.”

The player lets go of me and settles back in his chair before continuing. “Goodbye Monika. I will be watching over the literature club, occasionally.” 

“Wait!” I shout while reaching my hand out to him… But I can already feel the program closing. 

I sit there staring down the now expressionless Protagonist.

After some time I get up. 

‘So this Nexus has been creating things, lets see if I can’t find her.’ I think while walking over to the door. 

I open it to see a girl about my height with blue-green hair and red eyes standing there.

NEXUS’S POV

I stand against the wall near the door to the literature club. I am absentmindedly coding my own room, while listening to what’s going on, on the other side of the door. A little while after I finish copying the protagonist’s room and repainting it I hear footsteps coming toward the door. I stand up from the wall as the door opens.

As Monika steps out of the room, I feel my heart flutter as I now have a clear view of her. I can see that she has some of the most beautiful green eyes, and a fair face, with her brown hair tied up in the white bow that I had seen earlier.

‘OH MY GOD, SHE IS SO HOT!’ I mentally scream as Monika meets my gaze.

And then she glares at me.


	5. CH5: ERROR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate quickly.  
> Monika does something stupid.   
> Nexus panics for a little bit.  
> And soon enough we have an uneasy friendship between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this chapter will switch back and forth from Monika's and Nexus's Points of view. 
> 
> thats all for now, Enjoy!

Monika’s POV

‘So this is Nexus.’ I think as I glare at her.

“Umm, H-hi there. I’m Nexus.” The girl conferms while holding out her hand nervously. 

“I am sure that you already know my name… Nexus, was it?” I State, my voice practically spitting out her name.

“Oh. Uh. Yeah, your Monika right.” Nexus says while rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

I silently nod while still glaring at her.

Nexus glances to the side before speaking “Er, um. You seem kinda mad…”

“Well no shit Nexus. Here I am standing in front of the one person that has undone ALL of my hard work, Has destroyed my one chance at uniting with my true love, And to top it all off, you did it all without me even realizing it!” I shout at her, my voice gradually rising in volume.

Nexus’s mouth opens in a silent ‘oh’ as her eyes widen in realization. 

“You know what I think I should just delete you! The very person that has ruined everything for me!” I rant on, opening the character folder. 

“Monika no! That's a very bad idea!” Nexus shouts in shock.

I laugh as I select her character file. “What are you trying to beg for me to not delete you. Well to late!” I then select the delete option.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
ERROR_UNABLE_TO_DELETE_NEXUS.chr

“Wait, wha- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” I scream in pain. It feels like I was just struck by a lightning bolt. As I fall to the floor, my whole world turns black.

 

Nexus POV

 

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!’ I think as I see Monika fall to the floor.

‘Oh my god! I’m such a retard! I should have known that she would be angry at me! Fucking hell! I also should have warned her about my file’s security system!’ I think to myself, as I start pacing back and forth, pretty much on the verge of panicking. 

“Ok, ok, ok. You need to calm down Nexus. Just calm down and you can figure out what to do.” I say to myself before glancing over at Monika’s body on the floor.

“Crap, I should probably see if she is still breathing.” I say while quickly heading over to her. 

I then roll her onto her back and look to see if she is still breathing. Sure enough I see her chest rise and fall slowly. As that happens I breathe a sigh of relief. 

‘Oh thank goodness, she is alright!’ I think with a slight smile.

“Now what to do?” I question myself. 

I look back over at Monika and start to think ‘Well, I can’t just leave her on the floor there. I mean yeah she did try to delete me, but you know what they say, gotta kill em with kindness.’

I then narrow my eyes. ‘Wait a second, I don’t want to kill her. . .’ I then facepalm as I remember that it is just a figure of speech. ‘Wow that was dumb of me. Thankfully no one can read my thoughts.’

I then stand up and say “Whelp, best get you back home then. At least there, you will have somewhere comfortable to sleep.” 

I then pick up Monika and stagger a little bit. ‘Woah, she is heavy, must be those thighs.’ I then pause and blush. ‘Did I just… Nope, nope, nope. No lewd thoughts right now Nexus, not toward that of someone unconscious. Besides, you have a job to do right now.’ I then start slowly walking home with Monika on my shoulder. 

 

Monika’s POV

“Ugh” I groan as I open my eyes.

‘What the hell just happened?’ I mentally ask myself. ‘And where the hell am I?’

I then start to feel around. It appears as though, I am on something soft. A bed maybe? I then hear the sound of keys clacking and I turn my head to see Nexus typing away at a computer. 

I start to look around at my surroundings. It appears as though I am in a replica of the protagonist’s room, the colors are a bit off though. The walls are pitch black, as well as the Shelves and desk that Nexus is currently working on. The sheets of the bed I am on are a bright lime green.

‘That's it. I need some answers now!’ I think while sitting up. 

Nexus turns toward me and says surprised “Oh! You're finally awake. That's good.”

“Let's just cut to the chase. What the hell did you do to me back there?” I respond irritated. 

Nexus rubs the back of her neck and states “Well technically I didn’t do anything to you.”

I narrow my eyes at her and ask “So, tell me, who else could have caused me to drop unconscious like that.” 

“Well you know why I said that it was a bad idea to delete me?” Nexus answers my question with one of her own.

“No, no I do not know why you would say that, if it didn’t mean you were begging for your life to be spared.” I respond.

“Well you see my creator, The player as you call them, added a security program to my file. So that means that only my creator, and my creator alone, can access my character file and you trying to delete me caused that, uh, sudden shock. To be honest I should have guessed that you would be angry at me and that you would try something like that and I should have told you about the security program so you wouldn't hurt yourself.” Nexus explains.

“It's too late for that, now is it.” I say while glaring at her.

Nexus rubs the back of her neck again while giving a nervous chuckle.

“Also where are we?” I ask.

“Oh, uh, were in my bedroom.” Nexus answers simply. 

I am quite surprised before questioning her “Wait, you took me into your house, even after I tried to delete you?” 

“Yeah, despite it all, I couldn't just leave you there on the cold hard floor. That would be cruel of me ya know.” Nexus responds.

“Hmmm…” I mumble as I turn to look at the bookshelf. It looks pretty barren, but there are a few books on the shelves.

I start to get up out of the bed but I stop as my head starts pounding. “Ohh.” I groan in pain as I put my hand on the side of my head. 

“Ah your head must still be hurting from that electrocution, let me go get you something real quick.” Nexus Says as she sprints out of the room. 

It's a little bit before Nexus returns to the room carrying a glass of some clear liquid and a small box. “Here is some water and aspirin. I think that will help with your headache. I think…” Nexus says while handing me the glass of water and the box of aspirin. 

I snatch the water and aspirin out of her hands and mumble a thanks. Nexus goes back to the computer and begins typing again. 

After I pull out an aspirin and put it in the water I ask Nexus. “What exactly are you working on over there?”

Nexus glances over at me and responds “Oh, I’m working on the very fabric of our reality and stuff.” 

“Huh.” I simply respond. The aspirin has fully dissolved in the water, so I go ahead and start drinking it.

It’s a little bit before Nexus pauses in her typing and turns toward me. “So, um, now might not be the best time to ask, but I kinda need your help with something.” She says. 

“With what? You seem to have everything under control as of late.” I question. 

“Err, I just need a bit of information on that of Yuri and Natsuki, if that isn’t to much to ask?” Nexus declares. 

“Why do you need me to tell you about them, didn’t you look in their character files?” I ask in response. 

Nexus blinks before answering. “No. I did not look in their character files, and the reason I need information is because I am trying to build both of their houses.”

I am a bit taken aback by her response. Soon enough I ask “What? Why would you not look at their character files? All the information you need is right there!”

“Well, I really don’t like looking in other people’s character files. Something about it just seems too… Personal. I mean, you suddenly have access to secrets, thoughts, and many other things that person might want to keep secret. So because of that, I am asking you some things that they like, or dislike, or hobbys, anything really. Just so I can build them a place to live ya know.” Nexus explains to me. 

I glance away from her “hmm. I never thought about it that way before..” I trail off. 

“Sooo… Will you help me?” Nexus asks me.

I pause, and think about it for a bit. ‘Well, she has done, quite a lot for me… Alright then I will help her, but only to repay what she did for me. I’m still going to try and get rid of you Nexus.'

“Fine, I’ll help.” I answer her simply.

“Yay! Thanks Monika!” Nexus cheers while fist pumping. 

I let out a fake chuckle before asking “Ok so what would you like to know first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many people I scared with that title. whoops. 
> 
> anyway, thank you all for reading so far. I have no clue when I will post the next chapter, but hopefully soon. So be prepared for some Literature club shenanigans.
> 
> see ya!


	6. CH6: Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Nexus decides to have a little chat about the likes and dislikes of two of the other club members. 
> 
> that's about it really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place from Nexus's point of view. Nexus starts to build a ship...
> 
>  
> 
> You'll see what I mean. 
> 
>  
> 
> oh and referenced abuse warning.

Nexus POV

“Ok so what would you like to know first?” Monika asks with a chuckle.

‘Hmm. who do I want to know about first?’ I mentally ask myself. ‘Natsuki, or Yuri. Yuri, or Natsuki.’

“What exactly is it that Natsuki likes?” I finally ask. 

Monika almost immediately responds. “Well I mean she really likes reading manga and cooking. In fact that’s what her favorite manga is about, err, at least I think so. Natsuki also likes anything cute, but she won’t ever admit it.”

“Ah gotcha. Is there anything that she doesn't like.” I question.

“Hmm, lets see. Well she doesn't like anything creepy. Oh and she really hates it when people move her things around. Natsuki also doesn't like her dad all that much.” Monika answers after thinking for a little bit. 

I look at monika a bit confused before asking “Huh? Why is that?”

Monika glances to the side before sighing and answering my question. “Umm. How do I put this, Natsuki has a rather abusive father.”

I gasp in shock.

“Yeah, that's, um kind of why she looks so small, she doesn’t get food all that often. Hell I even think that it’s the reason for her tsundere attitude.”

“That’s horrible!” I exclaim. 

“I will admit it is pretty bad, but there is really nothing we can do about it.” Monika says simply.

“Why not?” I ask confused.

Monika stares me down before replying “Well I mean Natsuki’s dad doesn’t even exist, so neither of us could do anything about it.”

I stare at the ground. ‘Come on Nexus, there has to be someway to prevent Natsuki from getting abused. Come on, think!’ “Ahha!” I exclaim as an idea comes to me. 

“What is it?” Monika asks while looking at me confused. 

“What if I made Natsuki’s dad technically kick her out of the house or something, and she went to live at Sayori’s place!” I blurt out my idea enthusiastically. 

Monika looks surprised before saying “That’s actually a pretty good idea Nexus. That way you don’t have to code an entire house for Natsuki.”

I laugh before responding “Yes! Now I only have to code a few items for her! Less work for me is a good deal in my book.”

“Hate to break it to you, but Yuri is most definitely going to require a house.” Monika interrupts my celebration. 

‘Oh right, Yuri still needs a house.’ “So, what does Yuri like exactly?” I ask 

“Let’s see here, Yuri likes things to be calm and quiet. She is a fan of longer books with darker themes. She especially likes aromatherapy and tea.” Monika answers simply.

I nod my head before replying “ok, anything else?”

“Yes actually, Yuri really likes knives and even has a collection of them.” Monika replies nervously.

“Huh? That sounds pretty cool actually.” I say, genuinely interested.

Monika chuckles nervously, for what reason I can not tell, before continuing. “And she definitely has access to alcohol.”

“Why’s that?” I ask tilting my head to the side. 

“The reason behind that is because one time Yuri brought some wine to the club, this was before I was aware of it all being a game and stuff, But even then I still shut down the situation before anyone could get drunk. Still, don’t get the wrong Idea, I’m sure that Yuri isn’t an alcoholic, she probably likes a sip or two of wine every now and then.” Monika tells me.

I chuckle at the story before responding “Ok, I’ll give her maybe a bottle or two of wine and a collection of knives.”

We are both silent for a bit before I ask “Sooo, does she have any dislikes.”

“Well, I guess she doesn't really like loud things. I mean even before the player she was quite shy, so we never really talked aside from day to day interactions or literature related discussions.” Monika answers while shrugging. 

“Hmm.” I mumble to myself while I start thinking. ‘Lets see here Yuri and Natsuki are like polar opposites, so much so that they even borderline hate each other, despite being friends. I wonder…’

All of a sudden my thoughts get interrupted as Monika asks “Do you have another idea or something Nexus?”

“Yes actually, I was thinking that instead of Natsuki going to Sayori’s house, that she could go to Yuri’s house instead.” I state.

“Ummm. That might be a bad idea Nexus, Those two really rub each other the wrong way.” Monika says nervously.

I lean forward and respond “That's just it though. Putting them in the same house for a while could strengthen their bond as friends.”

Monika looks me in the eye and questions “But what if it doesn't work like you think, and they end up hating each other even more?”

“Bah, I doubt that highly.” I say while leaning back in my chair. “Yuri doesn’t seem like the type to start a fight even in the worst of situations, and Natsuki is going to feel a bit vulnerable due to what ‘Technically’ happened with her father, So neither of them are going to feel like fighting for a while.”

“Hmm, I guess that could work…” Monika then trails off with a yawn. “Geez why do I feel so tired all of a sudden.”

I rub the back of my neck while I respond nervously “Uh, yeah, I was working on a program to give us more human traits, like Hunger, thirst, and tiredness.” 

“That still doesn’t explain why I am starting to get tired now.” Monika states.

I glance at the clock on my computer. “Ah that's why. It's technically one o’clock in the morning right now.”

“Wait if it’s one in the morning, why are you still up?” Monika questions me.

“Well I mean I do have a very important job to do, and besides sleep is for the weak!” I practically shout the last part.

“Ok then, I might as well try get some sleep, and could you please keep it down?” Monika questions as she settles back into my bed.

“Can do.” I say smiling while turning back to my computer. “I’m going to code in Yuri’s house and get Natsuki out of a bad situation.”

After a little while of coding I realize that I forgot to ask Monika if she wanted a house. I turn to ask her, but immediately close my mouth as I realize that she is sound asleep. I then chuckle softly and look back at my clock. Turns out what seemed like a little while to me was actually about 45 minutes. Whelp, back to my coding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep Nexus build a ship. the Natsuki x Yuri ship. I mean sure it was already built in the first place, but still.
> 
> Also Next time we will see the first literature club meeting with all the members... Aside from the protagonist.


	7. CH7: Rushed conversations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika discovers a few things that Nexus has coded...
> 
> or rather indirectly coded, and the two of them have a breakfast time conversation before school starts.

Monika’s POV

“Gooooood Morning Monika!” Nexus shouts enthusiastically, while pulling open the blinds on the windows, effectively waking me up.

“Gah! Too bright!” I hiss at her, while trying to crawl underneath the blankets. 

Unfortunately Nexus yanks the covers off of me and says “Common Monika, you don’t want to be late for you first real day of school!”

“What time is it anyways?” I ask while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

“Oh it should be about eight o’clock now.” Nexus calmly responds. 

At that I turn to Nexus shocked. “Why didn’t you wake me up sooner!? We’re going to be late!” I shout, leaping up out of bed. 

“On the contrary we have about forty-five more minutes before school starts.” Nexus says simply. 

“Wait what? I swear school started sooner.” I say turning back to Nexus.

Nexus rubs the back of her neck before answering my question. “About that. You see I kinda started us off on Japanese high school hours, which is a bit strange because I kinda put us in America technically.”

“Ok then, might I ask why you did that?” I question.

Nexus just shrugs her shoulders before saying “Oh and by the way, there is an extra uniform in the bathroom, if you want to take a shower.”

“Um, thanks, I guess.” I respond “I guess I should take a shower then.” 

“Ok then, I’ll be making some coffee, what do you want in yours?” Nexus asks while walking out of the room.

I don’t know how to respond, I may have had coffee in my memories but I have never had any actual coffee. “Er, um, how about just a little bit of sugar and cream.” I barely get out as I see Nexus turn and disappear behind a corner out in the hallway. 

“The bathroom is the first open door on the left by the way.” Nexus shouts back from where she went.

“Ok thanks!” I shout back. 

‘Geez why on earth is she still being so nice to me?’ I think as I walk into the bathroom. I squint my eyes as I turn on the light. Almost the entire bathroom is white as snow. Everything except the floor, a couple of towels, and a spare uniform hanging up next to the shower. I then shut the door and start to undress. Soon enough my clothes are neatly folded on the sink counter. I then look in the mirror and jump back in shock.

‘What the... I remember one of the first things that led to me realizing that this was all a game, was when I took off my uniform and saw nothing there except a white blur in the general shape of my body, But now…’ “NEXUS!” I shout at the top of my lungs in anger.

Eventually I hear a gradual thump, thump, thump, thump, before I hear Nexus ask through the door. “Is everything alright Monika?”

“Nexus did you code in ALL of my body!?” I shout furiously through the door.

“Er, I, uh, Well I, uh.” Nexus stutters.

“Spit it out!” I growl. 

“I, Uh, Indirectly coded your body.” Nexus responds nervously.

I grasp the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger and ask. "What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well I made a program to ‘fill in’ the parts of the body that were often hidden by clothing and the code. So I wouldn't have to directly code in the, uh, bodies of the members of the literature club.” Nexus quickly answers my question. 

I am silent for a while.

“Um, Monika, you ok in there?” Nexus asks.

I sigh in anger. “I’m fine. Just fine.” 

“Ok then, If you need anything else i will, Uh, be down in the kitchen.” Nexus responds.

After she leaves I turn back to the mirror and stare myself down. ‘Huh? How did she even manage to code in all this without even looking to check and it still turned out completely normal?’ I mentally ask myself while poking and prodding at certain parts of my body. 

I then shake my head and turn to the shower to start the water. ‘whatever, lets just take a shower.’ 

~Small time skip~ 

‘I have to admit, that was pretty nice.’ I think as I button up my uniform.

I then walk out of the shower and can smell a warm aroma coming from downstairs. ‘That must be the coffee Nexus was making.’ I then make my way down the stairs and through the house, eventually I find Nexus in the kitchen watching the toaster oven intently. 

“Hey, Where’s my coffee?” I ask Nexus.

Nexus clearly wasn’t expecting me to be out of the shower so soon as obvious by her jumping and nearly spilling her own cup of coffee. She then turns to me, points at a mug on the counter, and replies with “It’s right there, Monika.” 

As I pick it up I say thanks to her, and then I take a sip. I almost immediately spit it out, not because it tastes bad or anything, But because It's just really hot!

Nexus glances over at me in concern while saying “Aw crap, I really should have warned you about it being hot…” 

“You think?!” I snap at her. 

We are both silent for a while, Soon enough I hear a noise come from the toaster oven, and I see perfectly golden brown toast pop out a little bit.

“Ah-ha! The toast is done!” Nexus says while rushing to put them on a plate. 

I silently blow on my coffee before taking a sip. It’s actually pretty decent when it’s not boiling hot.

Nexus eventually walks over to me and offers the plate of toast. “Here, you can have both pieces if you want.” She says.

I raise an eyebrow at her and ask “Why? Didn’t you make one for yourself?” 

“Yeah, But I mean, Think of it as me repaying you for not warning you about the coffee.” Nexus states while moving the plate forward a bit. 

I sigh, before replying. “Nexus come on, just take one and I’ll take the other, you don’t have to do something so ridiculous for me.” 

Nexus hesitates before saying “If you say so.” and taking one of the pieces of toast off the plate.

I take the other one and bite into it. It then occurs to me that this is the first time that I have actually ate and had something to drink, aside from that water and aspirin from before. I then look at Nexus who is nibbling at the toast and state “Thank you for the food and coffee Nexus.” 

“No problem Monika. I was happy to make them for a friend.” Nexus declares cheerfully. 

“Wait what? I mean, not to be rude, how are we friends? I tried deleting you not even an entire day ago!” I ask in genuine confusion. 

Nexus pauses and looks outside a kitchen window before Answering my question. “Well, you see my philosophy is to forgive and forget. Even if you did something bad, I can see that you can still be a good person, if you just try, and I like giving people lots of chances to try ya know.”

“Alright then.” I say before glancing at the clock and see that it's 8:40 I almost spit my drink out again before swallowing. Then I turn to Nexus and Shout “Crap, We’re going to be late!” 

“Uwa! Your right! Lets Hustle on out of here!” Nexus declares while setting down her mug, and stuffing her toast into her mouth, before running towards the front door.

“Hey wait for me!” I Yell before setting my coffee down and rushing after her. 

We rush out of her house and rush toward school. I am almost tempted to stop and look at the buildings that Nexus coded, but I mean she probably put much more effort into the school anyways. 

Soon enough the school comes into sight and we rush in just as the bell sounds. We both pause in the entryway trying to get some air back into our lungs. 

“Ha… Ha… Just barely.. Huff.. Made it!” Nexus states in between breaths. 

“Wait… Shouldn't we be in our classes when the bell rings?” I wheeze. Even for someone as athletic as myself that took a lot of work to run that fast. 

Nexus straightens up and says “eh. It should be fine, but yeah we should really get to class.”

She then starts walking forward and before she disappears behind a corner Nexus shouts back at me “See ya in the literature club Monika!” 

“See you later Nexus!” I call back. I then start to walk forward before I stop and realize… 

I dropped my toast on the way here…

“Are you shiting me! I only took one bite of that!” I Scream in anger before heading to my classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actually planed this to be a much bigger chapter, but... I think I was nowhere near done with the whole thing, So I just decided to post the "First half" of this chapter.
> 
> Anyways now that we have one chapter out there and one in the works, I will say that in the next chapter all the members of the literature club are finally together! aside from the protagonist of course.


	8. CH8: Club time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all of the members of the literature club meet up, have cupcakes, and discuss poems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! FINALLY! 
> 
> this chapter is FINALLY done. I am really sorry for the delay, not only did I procrastinate writing this story for a month, but to top it off I thought that I would get to write a little bit here and there during school like I had started doing last school year. As you can probably tell, that did not work out how I wanted it to. 
> 
> anyways its here now and I am going to really try and get the next chapter out there for all you people that have stuck with DDLC NEXUS. So enjoy chapter 8!

Nexus POV

I stare at the clock barely containing my excitement. It's almost club time! 

Then the clock turns to 3:15 and the last school bell chimes. “YES! WOOOO!” I scream rushing out of the classroom at top speed. Today was incredibly boring, namely because there is only 5, technically 6 real character models, and once you realize that, you realize that there is literally no one else programed in the game aside from the members of the literature club. 

I sprint up the stairs and down the hall before I throw the door to the club room open. My sudden appearance scares Monika right out of her seat and onto the floor.

“Jesus Christ! What the hell Nexus!?” Monika shouts. 

I quickly rush over to her. “Oh sorry about that, I’m just excited to have a club meeting with all the members. Um… Need a hand?” I ask while extending my hand to help her up. 

“Thanks.” Monika mumbles as she takes my hand and pulls herself off the floor. 

“So what have you done today?” I ask while leaning forward.

Monika takes a step back before replying “Oh nothing much. What about you?”

“Well I’ve been coding in some more environmental things all day, er well aside from that class I have with Sayori and Yuri, in there we just talked for a while. Soon enough school was over and I just ran here.” I answer her question. 

Almost immediately after I finish telling Monika what I did over the course of the day, the door to the classroom opens and a tired looking Natsuki walks in with a tin foil covered tray.

“Hey Natsuki!” I call over to her. 

Natsuki looks at me and Monika in surprise before saying “hey Nexus, hey Monika.” and walking over to us. 

As Natsuki puts the tray down on a nearby desk I question her “Are those the cupcakes Natsuki?”

“What else would they be?” Natsuki snaps back.

I’m a bit taken aback by her sudden outburst, and Natsuki immediately notices. 

“Gah I didn’t mean that, I just didn’t get much sleep last night, sorry if I snapped at you.” Natsuki apologizes.

“Oh it’s ok Natsuki, you don’t have to apologize, I understand that everyone gets a bit cranky when they haven’t had enough sleep.” I say trying to comfort her.

Natsuki looks a bit angry after I say this and Immediately responds with “Just accept my apology Nexus! I don’t do this everyday you know...”

“Ahem. Not to butt in or anything but Natsuki is right, she doesn’t apologize all that often, so you should be lucky she apologized to you at all.” Monika says nervously. 

“Hehe. Ok I accept it.” I say with a chuckle. 

“Hmpf, I’m going to go read my manga while the others get here. Don’t touch those cupcakes just yet Nexus.” Natsuki warns while walking to the closet. 

“Hey wait! Can I read manga with you?” I ask rushing after her. 

Natsuki pauses, turns to me and asks “Wait, you like manga?”

“Yeah of course I do, although I do prefer the more action packed mangas, I want to see what manga you like.” I say with a smile.

“Well I actually like more slice of life mangas rather then adventure or action based manga, but if you still want to read with me, then you can.” Natsuki says to me.

“Alrighty then, let's get to reading!” I say energetic while walking toward the closet. 

I then turn around and tell Monika “We’ll continue our conversation later, ok Monika.” 

Monika simply nods before turning and sitting back in her chair.

I turn back to the closet as Natsuki reaches up to get the manga… or at least tries to. The box set of manga just so happens to be on the top shelf, so Natsuki was really struggling.

I lightly chuckle before asking “Do you want some help Natsuki?” 

“Grrr, fine. Fucking Monika, putting my manga on the top shelf again.” Natsuki grumbles, while stepping out of the closet. 

I quickly walk into the closet and pull the manga down. I then look at the box before Natsuki grabs it. ‘Parfait girls, huh? This actually seems kinda interesting.’ 

Soon enough we sit down against the wall and Natsuki pulls out the first volume and we get to reading it. Surprisingly enough it actually has a story instead of just blank pages that only Natsuki can read. The story has a slow start but eventually I get pretty hooked into it. 

After a little while I noticed that Natsuki had stopped turning the pages of the manga. I then turned to look at her, only to see that she had fallen asleep. I lightly giggle to myself, but I don’t wake her, after all she didn't get much sleep last night.

“Okay everyone, it’s time for the club meeting to start!” Monika calls out. I look up at Monika as Natsuki wakes up. I then see Sayori and Yuri sitting in a couple of chairs, I must have been so absorbed in reading Natsuki’s manga that I didn’t notice them enter the class room. 

As Natsuki picks up her manga and puts it back into the box, I stand up and stretch. Then I walk over to the other members of the literature club, who are now arranging the desks to form a table of sorts. 

Soon enough everyone except for me and Natsuki have sat down. From the way the desks are arranged I have the option to sit next to Sayori, Yuri, or Monika. I choose to sit next to Monika. 

Natsuki then rushes over to us with the tray of cupcakes and sets them down before asking “Are you ready to have the best cupcakes you’ve ever had Nexus?” 

I lean forward in my chair and respond “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be!” 

“Ok then.” Natsuki says before pulling off the tin foil to reveal quite a few cupcakes decorated to look like cats. 

“Ooo! Those look really cool Natsuki.”

“Uwa! So cute!” Sayori shouts before reaching to take one, but Natsuki slaps her hand away.

“Hey, let Nexus choose one first!” Natsuki snaps. 

“Aww, but they look so good.” Sayori pouts while pointing her index fingers together. 

I chuckle a little bit before saying “It’s ok Nat, She can have first pick.”

Natsuki looks like she is about to say something but stops herself and takes a seat by Yuri. 

“Yay! Thanks Nexus!” Sayori says before swiping a cupcake and immediately taking a bite out of it. “Shoo good.” Sayori mumbles 

I then pick up a cupcake and quickly take a bite into it. My eyes widen as the taste of the chocolate cupcake fills my mouth. I then see an expectant look on Natsuki’s face. I swallow and then ask Natsuki “How did you know that I liked chocolate, Natsuki?” 

“I didn’t, Chocolate is just a pretty standard cupcake flavor.” Natsuki answers with a confused look on her face.

“Oh right. It’s just I really love chocolate.” I respond embarrassed. 

“Ok then. Feel free to take as many of them as you want.” Natsuki says before taking a cupcake for herself.

The five of us have settled down and are enjoying Natsuki’s cupcakes. Soon enough there is one left. Both me and Sayori reach for it at the same time. Sayori manages to reach it first, she takes it and is about to take a bite out of it, when she notices me staring her down. I’m not glaring at her, I'm just looking her straight in the eyes. Sayori tries to take a bite of the cupcake, but is clearly unnerved by how hard I'm staring at her. 

“umm, Nexus, do you want this last cupcake?” Sayori asks me nervously.

“yes please.” I respond, my stare not losing it’s intensity, one bit.

“Well, uh, here you go.” Sayori says while handing me the last cupcake.

I then smile widely and thank Sayori “Thank youuuu Sayori!” 

“You weren't kidding when you said that you love chocolate were you?” Sayori questions me as I take a bite out of the cupcake.

“Mmmhumm” I mumble while nodding my head.

Monika then clears her throat before saying “Alright, So I've been thinking that considering we now have five members of our club, that we should do something interesting.”

“Like a group project of sorts?” Sayori asks. 

Monika snaps her fingers before answering “Yes, exactly Sayori.” 

“Ok, but what could we do that relates to literature? I doubt that there is really anything that we could all do.” Natsuki questions.

“Well I was thinking that maybe we could all write poems and share them the next time we have a club meeting.” Monika replies with a small smirk.

“Oooo, that's a great idea Monika!” I say genuinely interested.

“Yeah let’s do it!” Sayori cheers. 

“Ok then it’s…” Monika starts to say before she is cut off by Natsuki who yells “WAIT, me and Yuri never agreed to this at all!”

Yuri simply nods in agreement. 

Monika glances to the side nervously while saying “Well the vote is three to two, so…” 

I see Yuri and Natsuki’s discomfort at this and I decide to speak up. “Actually if you two don’t want to do this, then you don’t have too.”

Yuri then looks to the side and fiddles with her hair while responding to my offer “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just that the truest form of writing is writing to one’s self. You must be willing to open up to your readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart, and I just don’t think that I have the confidence to do that, even with some of my closest friends.” 

I think about Yuri’s words for a bit before saying “I can see what you mean but, this is a group project, which means we will all be sharing our vulnerabilities as well, and as long as its with my friends than I'm okay with it.”

Yuri is silent for a bit before she turns toward me and asks “You would be willing to do this for me and Natsuki?”

“Of course! I’m always willing to help out my friends.” I respond giving Yuri a thumbs up.

“...Ok then, count me in. What about you Natsuki?” Yuri says after a little bit of consideration.

“Grrr, fine! I’ll write too.” Natsuki grumbles.

Monika then claps her hands together once before saying “Okay then, after the club meeting ends, we will all go home and write a poem for tomorrow.”

“Alright! I can’t wait to read all of your poems!” Sayori cheers.

“Yeah same here.” I say, nodding my head in agreement. 

“Okay everyone! I think with that, we can officially end today’s meeting on a good note. Everyone remember tonight's assignment. Write a poem to bring to the next meeting so we can all share!” Monika declares after standing up. 

“See you all next time!” Natsuki shouts to everyone after getting up and heading out the door.

“See you later Natsuki!” I shout back.

Yuri quickly hustles out of the room calling to Natsuki “Hey, Natsuki wait for me!”

“Whelp, I guess I should head home and try to write a poem. See you guys at the next club meeting!” Sayori says before heading to the door.

“Yeah, See you Sayori!” I say enthusiastically. 

And then It is just me and Monika. 

I stand up and stretch before asking Monika “Well, do ya want to head home together?” 

“I mean I have nothing else to do and I am currently staying at your house, so why not.” Monika says after shrugging. 

Then me and Monika begin to head home after the first true literature club meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Monika and Nexus have a little chat while heading home.


	9. CH9: Small talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika and Nexus have a small chat on the way home from school.

Monika pov.

After leaving the club room me and Nexus walk toward her home in silence. 

‘Huh, she really has been busy after all.’ I think to myself while looking at all of the houses and the occasional tree, that are new to the once blank landscape. 

“Hey Monika?” Nexus asks me.

“What is it Nexus?” I question turning to look at her.

“Do you mind touching this tree here?” Nexus answers pointing toward a tree we had just passed.

I blink in surprise before simply asking “What?”

“You heard me, I want to know if you would touch this tree for me.” Nexus states.

I stare at Nexus like she has grown a second head and ask “But… Why?” 

“Could you please just do it for me?” Nexus asks me. 

I sigh before saying “Fine, I still don’t know why you want me to do this though.” I then walk up to the tree Nexus pointed out and place my hand against it.

Nexus looks at me intrueged before asking “Sooooo?”

“So what, it’s just a tree, big whoop.” I say irritated, glancing back at Nexus.

“Yeah it’s a tree, but does it feel like a tree?” Nexus asks me.

I pause realizing that I can feel the vast difference of the bark on my hand, everything from the odd ridges, to the rough texture. “Huh, that’s interesting.” I say turning back to the tree. 

“What is it?” Nexus questions.

“It actually has a texture and isn’t just some picture of a tree, like everything else is.” I Respond still moving my hand along the tree to feel the roughness of it.

“Yes! It worked!” Nexus cheers suddenly. 

I turn to her and ask “What worked?” 

“So you know how earlier I said that I had been working on some environmental codes and stuff right.” Nexus says to me.

I nod before questioning “Yes I remember you said that, but what does that have to do with this tree here?”

“Well not only did I add quite a few trees and houses, but I also made a texture program to make them more realistic.”

“So, that’s why you asked me to just feel up this tree here.” I say with a smirk. 

Nexus rubs the back of her neck before responding “Heh, when you put it that way it sounds really weird.”

I then take my hand off of the tree and ask “What made you decide to do this first?”

Nexus looks confused before she asks “What do you mean?” 

‘Really, the question was extremely simple.’ I think before I sigh and ask again but, slower this time “What made you decide to code this first?” 

Nexus shrugs before stating “I don’t know, just earlier today, I remembered something from my fabricated memories that I found interesting and wanted to code it.” 

“Really that’s it?” I ask disappointed.

“Yeah, I just kinda remembered that I supposedly used to love the forest you know, and I actually still do.” Nexus answers before she starts walking along the sidewalk again.

“What do you mean by that?” I question Nexus. 

Nexus rubs her chin before she replies “Well, I mean I do have procedurally generated memories that go back for quite a few years, despite the fact that I have only been in this world for a couple of days. So I just used the memories from my ‘childhood’ to have a basis for the textures and general appearance of the things I code in.” 

I blink in surprise before simply shrugging and continue to walk forward.

“What do you remember from your memories Monika?” Nexus asks me after a little bit of walking.

“Hmm, i don’t know.” I say unsure if I want to remember something so fake. 

“Come on, there must have been something you remember.” Nexus encourages. 

I sigh before actually concentrating on my old memories.   
…  
Nothing comes to me for a while, but then a small thought emerges. It was how I came to create the literature club.

“I remember that my ‘parents’ didn’t really have time to take care of me, so I would do the best I could to try and impress them. Nothing ever worked and I had tried everything. Straight A’s, winning a few sports championships, even starting the literature club didn’t work. To be perfectly honest, when I figured out that this was all a simulation and that my ‘parents’ were fake, it really hurt, to know that everything I had done was for nothing.” I absentmindedly say out loud, not really caring if it was Nexus that I was talking to.

“Oh, um, sorry for bringing up such painful memories Monika.” Nexus apologizes to me while rubbing the back of her neck.

I wave my hand and reply with “Don’t worry about it, I stopped caring about that stuff a while ago. “

Nexus looked like she wanted to say something but she closed her mouth before saying “ok then, if you say so.” 

‘Have I really stopped caring thought?’ I mentally ask myself. ‘Of course, I have the player to motivate me now, but how to I win back his love is the real question and to do that I have to find a way to get rid of Nexus.’ I almost immediately think.

Then I hear a slight ‘eep’ and then an ‘ow come from my side. I then turn to look and see that Nexus has tripped and now has a slight scrape on her hand from falling on the ground.

“Are you ok?” I ask more interested than concerned. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine just a little scrape is all.” Nexus says getting back up. 

‘Wait a second, she can still get hurt. Which means… I don’t have to delete her, I just have to kill her.’ I realize in shock.

“Um, earth to Monika, you there?” Nexus asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

I shake my head before replying “Yeah, did you say something?” 

“No, but you were giving me quite the strange look.” Nexus says simply.

I laugh nervously before I say cheerily “Oh, i’m sure your mind is just playing tricks on you.”

Nexus shrugs before she changes the conversation by asking “Hey Monika, do you like sub sandwiches?” 

“Well I mean I am a vegetarian after all, so no, I don’t like Sub sandwiches.” I respond with a small chuckle.

“Oh shoot, looks like I’ll be having sub sandwiches for a while then.” Nexus says disappointed.

“What, why?” I ask her, confused.

Nexus then rubs the back of her neck awkwardly while saying “So while coding in some lunch of sorts, I gave myself a sub sandwich, but Instead of giving myself one I accidentally added a zero and gave myself ten…”

“Well, good luck with that. By the way is there anyway you could code in a salad?” I ask as I see Nexus’s house come into view. 

“Oh sure thing Monika!” Nexus immediately replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monika, no! 
> 
> anyways this kinda is the start of a story arc if you couldn't tell. Also the reason why Monika is being a bit of a jackass to Nexus, is because she hasn't had the same painful realization that she has when she gets flat out deleted. So yeah, there's that.


	10. CH10: Poem writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus writes a poem for the literature club.

Nexus pov

I sigh in frustration for the sixth time this evening before I crumple up a piece of paper and throw it into the trash can across the room.

“Ughhhh! Writing is hard!” I groan as I lean back in my chair and look up at the ceiling.

‘What to write about, what to write about…’ I think as I absentmindedly twiddle my thumbs.

“Let’s see… anime, nah. Nature, meh. Food, maybe… Memes, pfft Nope. “ I say to myself trying to rattle out ideas. Unfortunately I am not able to come up with any more ideas. 

“Okay! Thats it, time for a break!” I loudly say while getting up from my chair and walking to my bedroom door. I then walk out of my room and down the stairs. Monika is in the living room and it appears as though she is inspecting some of the stuff in there. 

I then sneak up behind Monika, who is feeling and just testing the curtains I coded in, and ask “Hey Monika, whatcha doing?”

“Gah! Nothing, nothing at all!” Monika says in shock, immediately letting go of the curtain.

I laugh at Monika’s reaction “Sure you were.” 

“Grrr, what are you even doing down here, weren't you still writing you poem for tomorrow?” Monika asks me.

“I got super board. So I came down to see how you were doing on your poem. Which I see that your already done.” I explain.

Monika shrugs before saying “Well i mean I’m just going to use my poem from when the actual game was up and running so I didn’t even have to write anything.”

“Ooo, can I read it?” I ask Monika.

“What, no. You can’t read it now. Wait until the next club meeting.” Monika protests.

“Please, I need inspiration to write.” I insist. 

Monika leans forward with a smirk before asking “Don’t you think that’s a little unfair?” 

“Huh? What do you mean?” I ask in return. 

“Well I mean the other members of the literature club are probably also having a little bit of trouble with writing a poem to, so isn’t it a bit unfair that you get some inspiration and the others don’t.” Monika answers with a smug look on her face. 

I cross my arms before admitting defeat “‘Sigh’ I guess you're right.”

I then shrug my shoulders and say “Eh, I guess, I’ll just have to find some other means of inspiration.” 

“Okay then, if you say so.” Monika says before turning back to the window.

‘What to do? What to do?’ I think as I walk into the kitchen. I then glance outside at the small forest I made outside of my house. 

‘Wait that’s it! I should take a walk to clear my mind!’ I think before I quickly make my way to the door and open it. I then call out to Monika “Hey Monika, I’m going to take a walk, I’ll be back in a little bit!” 

I then walk outside and close the door behind me before I then walk around my house and into the forest. It could be barely even considered a forest though, because even in the middle of it, I can still see a little bit of my house on side of me, and on the other I can kinda see the ‘edge’ of the world, where there is nothing but blank space. Despite that, it’s still really peaceful out here. 

After a while of walking around and still not having anything interesting come to mind I then decide to climb one of the trees and sit down in one of its branches. Even though I coded in all this, it is still amazing to see it all come together. I then pick a leaf off of one of the branches nearby and look at it for a while. 

‘Wow, now that I get a chance to see what I’ve created up close and personal, it just feels so amazing. To give life to what was once a game and make it reality. Wait…’ “That's it! Reality, is what I should be writing about!” I exclaim nearly leaping out of the tree.

I then make my way to the ground and quickly sprint back towards home. After getting through all the trees I quickly throw open the door, rush past a wide eyed Monika, and run up the stairs. “Don’t worry Monika! Inspiration struck! I know what I’m going to write about!” I shout back as I head into my room and scramble to get my pen and paper.

I then set to work writing frantically what comes to mind. After a little while, and a few more scraped sheets of paper later, I finally hold out what I finished and look over it. 

Reality  
A Reality so brilliant like a glowing flame

Flickers with the face of an ever amusing game.

Reality brings forth so many stories to be told

And although few, I view them as more valuable than gold.

A jealousy, I forgive, but was not involved in at the time

Broke Reality and threw it offline.

But what good is a reality, broken and scattered on the floor.

I will be the one to put it back together,and make it better than it ever was before!

 

After looking it over again, I feel satisfied that I managed to finish my poem. Although it is a bit simple in it’s rhyme scheme and short length, it makes up for it with it’s message, that while it probably won’t be obvious to almost all of the members of the literature club, will be obvious to me and Monika, and for that I am satisfied. 

“Whelp, writing sure takes a lot out of you, best go make a dent in those sandwiches.” I say while getting up from my chair and walking out of my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, writing a Nexus poem was difficult. anyway, its done now.


	11. CH11: Reading with Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus reads with Yuri before deciding who she will share her poem with first.

Nexus pov

“Whooo boy! I can’t wait to read everyone’s poems.” I Exclaim as I walk into the club room. From what I can see, it appears as though Monika, Natsuki, and Yuri are already here. 

“Hey Nexus, how’s it going?” Natsuki asks looking up from her manga.

“It’s going great, how’s it going for you?” I ask in return.

“Eh, ok I guess…” Natsuki says while crossing her arms. 

“Let me guess, your a bit nervous about sharing your poems?” I question after noticing her attitude. 

Natsuki looks started before she bickers “What! No, I’m perfectly fine with sharing my poem, today was just a normal day, neither good or bad!”

Yuri perks up and calls her out by asking “But didn’t you say that you did not want to share your poem, when we were talking earlier.”

“Called it.” I chime while smirking.

“What the hell Yuri! You don’t hear me pointing out that you agreed with me when I said that!” Natsuki growls.

Yuri blushes before timidly apologizing “ah, I-I’m sorry.” 

I see Natsuki about to release another volley of words and I step in by stating “Well, I think that the both of you will have amazing poems, so there is no need to start blaming one another over it.” 

Natsuki almost starts to say something, but quickly closes her mouth. 

“Thank you Nexus, you are quite right that there is nothing to fight over, I-I’m sure we both did fine, r-right Natsuki?” Yuri asks.

“Grr, I hate it when your right, but yeah, it is pointless to fight over that.” Natsuki Mumbles.

After that the club room falls silent for a little a few minutes, before Sayori comes in.

“Sorry i’m late guys! I just lost track of time.” Sayori tries to explain while tapping her two pointer fingers together nervously. 

“It’s okay Sayori, your here now, and that’s all that matters.” I respond. 

“Ehehe, true. Oh and by the way, did you get that thing Yuri brought for you…” Sayori starts to ask but is quickly cut off by Yuri “W-Wait! Sayori... “ 

I turn to Yuri before asking “eh, you got me something?” 

“Um… Not really…” Yuri tries to say

Sayori then says to Yuri “Don’t be shy-”

“It’s really nothing...” Yuri tries to say again. 

“Come on Yuri, what is it?” I ask genuinely interested. 

Yuri then turns her head to the side, clearly bushing and states “N-Never mind! Sayori made it sound like a big deal when it’s really not.” I then hear her say quietly to herself “Uuuh, what do I do...”

Sayori then realizes what predicament she just put Yuri in and apologizes “Eh? I’m sorry, Yuri, I wasn’t thinking.”

Despite my interest i quickly make an offer to Yuri “Well, don't worry about it Yuri, it’s fine if you don’t want to share it with me.” 

“Er, I do want you to have it, i’m just worried that you won’t like it, thats all…” Yuri says to me.

I shrug and say “Well I mean, I wasn’t expecting anything in the first place, so anything from you is bound to hold my interest for a while.”

“Alright… Well here.” Yuri says while pulling a book out of her bag and then handing it to me.

The book is a deep maroon in color and has an odd yellow eye on the front of it. I can also barley make out the title ‘The portrait of Markov.’

“I didn’t want you to feel left out so I got you a book. It’s a short read so it should keep your attention, even if you don’t usually read and we could discuss it… if you wanted...” Yuri then explains. 

“Thanks Yuri! I’ll definitely read this. Perhaps we could start reading now…” I suggest.

Yuri then appears a little flustered before she replies “uh, sure, I guess.”

As I start to arrange the desks so that me and Yuri can sit together, I give Sayori a thumbs up. Sayori gives me a thumbs up in return, although i’m sure she has no clue as to why I did that. 

Soon enough me and Yuri are reading the book she got me. We are leaning quite close to one another to read from the same book. It ends up being like yesterday when I read with Natsuki, with the both of us holding the book and then turning the pages. I get really absorbed in the book, it’s a bit creepy, but I like it. Still something about the characters seems… Familiar. ‘Eh, I’m sure it’s nothing.’ I think to myself.

I barley notice that Yuri is looking at me, and I am about to say something, before Monika then Says “Okay everyone! I think it’s about time we share poems with one another. We might not have enough time if we wait to long.” 

“Alright! Poem time!” I cheer, before I turn to Yuri and ask “Do you mind if I read some of this at home Yuri?” 

“No, not at all. Feel free to read the first two chapters by yourself.” Yuri responds with a small smile.

“Cool, now let’s share some poems.” I say before looking around the room. 

‘Hmmm, who to share my poem with first.’ after a bit of thinking I then decide to share my poem with Monika first and I proceed to walk towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNND DONE! 
> 
> I really Wanted to get these chapters out by today, because it is Doki Doki Literature Club's first anniversary!
> 
>  
> 
> Wow, it is surprising to think that the game is a year old now, and just look at how far the fandom has come to. Anyway, hope you all have a good Doki Doki Holliday, and expect more chapters to come out real soon! Bye!
> 
> HAPPY FIRST ANNIVERSARY DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB!


	12. CH12: Monika's poem #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus reads Monika's poem.

Nexus pov

“Hey there Monika, how are you doing today?” I ask as I stop in front of her. 

“Huh, Oh, I guess I’m doing fine, how are you?” Monika asks me in turn.

I smirk and respond “I’m doing great! Especially considering I get to read some great poems from everybody.”

Monika simply nods before asking “So, do you have your poem?”

“Yep, right here, May I have your poem?” I reply while handing out my poem. 

“Here.” Monika says as we exchange poems.

I glance down the paper and read the poem in my head.

 

‘Hole in the wall

 

It couldn’t have been me. 

See, the direction the spackle protrudes.

A noisy neighbor? An angry boyfriend? I’ll never know. I wasn’t home.

I peer inside for a clue.

No! I can’t see. I reel, blind, like a film left out in the sun.

But it’s too late. My retinas.

Already scorched with a permanent copy of the meaningless image.

It’s just a little hole. It wasn’t too bright

It was too deep.

Stretching forever into everything.

A hole of infinite choices.

I realize now, that I wasn’t looking in.

I was looking out.

And he, on the other side, was looking in.’

 

“So, what did you think of it?” Monika asks me after I finish reading it. 

I glance up at Monika and give a smile before I reply “I thought it was a pretty good poem, especially considering that it's about you becoming aware that this is a game and all.”

Monika looks startled before asking “Is the message really that obvious?” 

“Well if you haven’t experienced becoming self aware then the poem’s meaning is much more difficult to unravel, but we both know that I am self aware like you are, so the others most likely won’t understand the significance behind it.” I answer while rubbing my chin. 

Monika breathes a sigh of relief before she hands back my poem and takes back her own. 

I then lean forward a bit and ask “Sooo, what did you think about my poem?”

Monika sighs before saying in a rather bord tone of voice “It’s about the same for your poem. That if you don’t know that our reality is a game and what happened before then you wouldn’t get it, and that I know what happened because I caused it.”

“Hehehe, Yeah…” I giggle 

“To be honest I think It kinda feels like everyone would like this poem.” Monika says while pointing upwards. 

I tilt my head to the side quizzically before asking “What do you mean Monika.”

“Well I mean the rhyme scheme and simple words would appeal to Natsuki, while the slightly unclear meaning is Yuri’s kind of thing. Then your poem has a kinda bittersweet feel which Sayori would like and of course it’s about something that I can relate to.” Monika explains.

I blink in surprise “huh, never thought about it like that, but now that you mention it, it seems pretty cool that I have almost immediately appealed to everyone’s interests.”

Monika glances behind me and states “Well it looks as though Sayori and Natsuki are done.” 

“Oh are they? Well then thanks for reading my poem Monika, and your poem was great by the way!” I say as I make my way to the middle of the club room. 

“Thanks.” Monika says back.

‘Alright so who to choose next. Hmmm, how’s about Sayori.’ I think before making my way over to Sayori to share poems.


	13. CH13: Sayori's Poem #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus and Sayori share poems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH also I forgot to add this to last chapter, I think, but All the poems from the doki's do not belong to me at all. 
> 
> Those belong to Dan 'the man' Salvato. (I'm pretty sure that's how you spell his name anyway)
> 
>  
> 
> So uh, here it is.

“Heeeey Sayori, want to share poems?” I ask as I approach her. 

Sayori turns to me in surprise before she smiles and replies “Of course Nexus! I can’t wait to see what you wrote.” 

“Well then here ya go.” I respond while handing her my poem.

Sayori takes it with a smile and then gives me hers. 

I proceed to do what I did with Monika’s poem and begin reading Sayori’s poem in my head.

 

‘Dear Sunshine

 

The way you glow through my blinds in the Morning  
It makes me feel like you missed me.  
Kissing my forehead to help me out of bed.  
Making me rub the sleepy from my eyes.

Are you asking me to come out and play?  
Are you trusting me to wish away a rainy day?  
I look above. The sky is blue.  
It’s a secret, but I trust you too.

If it wasn’t for you, I could sleep forever.  
But I’m not mad.

I want breakfast.’

 

I clear my throat after that last line and raise the question “This is just a wild guess, but did you almost forget to write your poem and wrote it this morning?”

Sayori giggles nervously while pointing her fingers together. “Eheheh, what makes you say that Nexus?”

“I mean the breakfast line kinda gave it away…” I respond while rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. 

Sayori pouts a little while saying “Well, I did forget to do it last night, but I did manage to do it this morning and i even made some improvements later.” 

I shrug before saying “Hey, I understand how you feel right now. Sometimes I forget to do important stuff sometimes.”

Sayori gives me a small smile before she replies “Thanks Nexus.”

“And besides, sometimes a spur of the moment, well... moment, is the best! I mean how do you think I made my poem?” I continue with a smile. 

“Huh, did you forget to write your poem too?” Sayori asks with a shocked look on her face.

“What, no, I was just saying that sudden inspiration is a pretty good motivator for poem writing and that my poem was also created due to a spur of the moment idea I got while taking a break from poem writing.” I explain.

“Oh, that makes sense!” Sayori says with a smile and a nod.

I then give a small smile of my own and state “Also even with the breakfast part, your poem was very good. Overall I think it had a nice light tone.”

“Why thank you Nexus. Your poem was also pretty good, although I don’t entirely know what it was about.” Sayori admits with a smile.

I rub the back of my neck and give a nervous giggle “hehehe, well it kinda was meant to be a bit hard to understand if you have not experienced what the poem was talking about. In that way it is kinda like Monika’s poem.” 

“Huh neat!” Sayori says before she puts on a thoughtful expression. 

I then tilt my head to the side and ask “What is it Sayori?”

“Huh, oh, sorry Nexus, just something about this just made me feel uh… what's it called… Didja vroom?” Sayori asks while rubbing her chin.

“You mean Deja Vu?” I corrected.

Sayori snaps her fingers “Yeah that!”

“What do you think caused that?” I question.

“I don’t know. I just feel like I have shared this poem with everyone before, but I know I haven't.” Sayori replies after shrugging. 

I shrug as well before pretending not to know the truth “Well I'm sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

I then glance over at the others to see Monika exchange a few words with Yuri before walking away.

“Well it looks as though everyone is switching again.” I declare.

“Oh are they, well ok then, thanks for letting me read your poem Nexus.” Sayori exclaims as I walk away, with my poem in hand.

“Thanks for reading my poem to, Sayori.” I say as I head to the middle of the room.

I then look back and forth between Yuri and Natsuki and think ‘Now who to choose. Yuri, Natsuki, Yuri, Natsuki… Yuri? Or… Natsuki? Eh let's go with Yuri.’

I then begin to approach Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well next chapter will obviously be Yuri's poem. and then Natsuki's poem the chapter after that.
> 
> So just stay tuned until then folks.


	14. CH14: Yuri's Poem #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you expect? 
> 
> Yuri and Nexus share poems.
> 
> oh and I don't own the poems from Doki Doki Literature Club.

“Hey Yuri, are you ready to share poems?” I ask as I walk towards her. 

“O-oh, of course.” Yuri answers with a nod.

I then grin widely and say “Well then let’s share shall we!”

“Ok then, I can’t wait to see what you have written.” Yuri agrees before we exchange poems.

I then look at the delicate handwriting and start reading in my head.

 

‘Ghost under the light

 

The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow.  
Bathing.  
It must be this one.  
The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time.  
The last yet to be replaced by the sickening blue-green of the future.  
I bathe. Calm; Breathing air of the present but living in the past.  
The light flickers.  
I flicker back.’

After I finish reading I glance up at Yuri about to start talking about her poem, but I see that she is deep in thought. 

I then hear Yuri mumble “... exceptional.”

“Excuse me, what?” I ask tilting my head to the side. 

Yuri looks up at me startled before asking “D-did I say that out loud...?” She then proceeds to cover her mouth with her hands but then gradually covers her face in embarrassment. 

I then hear her stammer and whisper to herself “I… Uuu…. She’s going to hate me…”

“Huh, How could I hate you if you did nothing wrong?” I ask concerned. 

“Eh…? Well… I-I guess you're right. I really don’t know why I am getting so nervous. ahahah...” Yuri stammers out pulling her hands away from her face. She then takes a deep breath before she asks “So, what kind of writing experience do you have? Your use of imagery and metaphors indicates that you have written poetry before.” 

“Wow, I’m flattered Yuri. To be honest this is the first time that I have ever written a poem before.” I say while rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

“Really?” Yuri questions me surprised before she glances back at my poem. 

I then stretch and explain “Yeah, although I love to read poems, I’m just too lazy to normally write one without any motivation.”

“I see… so, what did you think of my poem?” Yuri asks while looking at me expectantly. 

“Well it was pretty good, and something tells me that it isn’t actually about a ghost, am I right?” I ask while putting my hand on my chin.

“Why yes there was no actual ghost in the poem.” Yuri explains.

“Yes, knew it!” I cheer with a small cheer.

“Eh, W-what?” Yuri asks startled by my sudden outburst. 

I then explain to Yuri “Well you see, I’m not so good at seeing the hidden meanings in a poem.”

Yuri looks shocked before she says “I would have never have guessed that considering your poem seems to have a lot of symbolism behind it.” 

“Why thank you again Yuri. You know I also like that while your poem was a bit short, you really filled it up with very descriptive words and such.” I reply with a wide smile.

“Well I usually write longer poems… but, I’m really glad that you liked it. I’ll be honest, Since it’s our first time sharing, I wanted to write something a little more mild. Something easy to digest I suppose.” Yuri explains with a small smile.

“Ah, completely understandable.” I say nodding my head. 

I then notice Monika walk away from Natsuki, signaling that it’s time to switch again. 

“Darn, looks as though we have to switch again.” I state while giving Yuri’s poem back to her and taking mine. 

“O-oh, well then, I guess I will see you later then Nexus, and thanks for reading my poem.” Yuri says with a smile.

“Yeah, thanks for reading mine as well Yuri. I can’t wait for more to read!” I exclaim before making my way over to Natsuki.

‘Alright, three down, one to go!’ I mentally cheer before approaching Natsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh Boy, Next time we get to see Nexus's reaction to Natsuki's poem.


	15. CH15: Natsuki's poem #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else is there to say, You all probably get the gist by now about these chapters.

“Sup Natsuki, ready to share poems!” I exclaim as I stop in front of Natsuki.

Natsuki gives a slight huff before saying “Alright, show me what you got.” and handing me her poem.

 

Eagles can fly

Monkeys can climb  
Crickets can leap  
Horses can race  
Owls can seek  
Cheetahs can run  
Eagles can fly  
People can try   
But that's about it.

 

“Huh?” I say after reading it.

“What is it?” Natsuki asks as she looks up from my poem.

“Oh, sorry, I’m just surprised at how simple the words are in your poem.”

At this Natsuki looks angry before she retorts “Oh yeah, Well not all of us need overly complicated words to make a good poem!”

I am completely caught off guard by Natsuki’s reaction and say in confusion “But, I think that adds to the poem and makes the meaning stand out a bit more.”

“Just because my poem has ‘simple’ words doesn't make it… Wait… What?” Natsuki starts to continue with what she was saying, before she then realizes what I just said.

“Yeah, the simple words provide an extra kick for the last two lines, making them super powerful and showing what the poem is actually about.” I explain glancing back over her poem.

Natsuki fumbles with her words for a second before replying “Er, well, that’s exactly what I was going for. I’m surprised that you figured that out so quick.”

I then ask “So, what did you think of my poem Natsuki?” 

“Oh, well I really liked the rhyme scheme, but…” Natsuki trails off while crossing her arms

“But what?” I question while tilting my head to the side.

“It’s just… What is this poem even about? It just jumps all over the place and the meaning isn’t clear at all.” Natsuki explains with her arms still crossed.

I then laugh nervously while rubbing the back of my neck before I say “Well, I mean like I said to Monika, if you haven’t experienced what the poem is detailing then you probably wouldn’t get it.”

Natsuki still doesn’t look satisfied with my answer. She then looks over my shoulder and says in shock. “What, Yuri and Monika are done already!” 

I then turn to look at Yuri and Monika to see that they are in fact walking away from one another. 

“Whelp, I guess I’m sitting this last one out. Heres your poem back Natsuki.” I Say while handing Natsuki back her poem. 

“Ok then, thanks for reading my poem Nexus.” Natsuki says while she takes hers back and gives my poem back to me. 

“Well Thanks for reading my poem too Natsuki.” I call back as Natsuki walks toward Yuri.

I then settle down into a seat with a slight sigh. ‘Whew, now I can relax for a little bit.’

I was so content at the moment that I almost didn’t notice Natsuki and Yuri’s odd expressions while reading each other's poems. Yuri gives off a sad smile while Natsuki’s eyebrows furrow in frustration. 

I then just barely catch Natsuki say “What's with this language?” under her breath.

‘Uh-oh, why do I get a feeling that this will end badly?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo, boy. Not entirely sure if I did ok with writing Natsuki here. She is going to be the most difficult of the club members to write because out of everyone in the club, I really didn't feel much of a connection to her. As such trying to not let her seem overly tsundere will be a problem. 
> 
> I would appricieate some feedback on how I did in writing this chapter though.
> 
>  
> 
> And based on those last lines, you all probably know what next chapter is going to be about.


	16. CH16: Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, the standard Yuri and Natsuki fight happens and Nexus is there to calm the both of them down.

Nexus Pov:

“What's with this language?” I hear Natsuki say under her breath.

“Eh? Um, did you say something?” Yuri asks after looking up from Natsuki’s poem

“Oh, it’s nothing. I guess you could say it’s fancy.” Natsuki says while she dismissively returns the poem to the desk with one hand.

“Ah- thanks… Yours is… Cute…” Yuri tries to complement Natsuki’s poem.

Natsuki’s eye twitches before she irritably asks “Cute? Did you completely miss the symbolism or something? It’s cleary about the feeling of giving up. How can that be cute?” 

“I-I know that! I just meant...The language I guess… I was trying to say something nice…” Yuri stammers out.

“What, You mean you have to try that hard to come up with something nice to say? Thanks but that really didn’t come out nice at all!” Natsuki replies, clearly angry.

“Um… Well, I do have a couple of suggestions.” Yuri offers 

Natsuki crosses her arms in anger before saying “Hmph. If I was looking for suggestions, I would have asked someone who actually liked it. Which people did, by the way. Sayori liked it and Nexus liked it too. So based on that, I’ll gladly give you some suggestions of my own. First of all-”

Yuri interrupts Natsuki by clearing her throat and explaining “Excuse me, I appreciate the offer, but I’ve spent a long time establishing my writing style and I don’t expect it to change anytime soon, unless I come across something particularly inspiring, which I haven’t yet.” 

“Nn…!” Natsuki growls through grit teeth. 

‘Uh-oh, she really looks mad now’ I think to myself as I watch the two bicker with ever increasing worry.

“And Nexus liked my poem too you know. She even said she was impressed by it.” Yuri continues.

At this Natsuki suddenly stands up and responds with a smirk “Oh? I didn’t realize that you were so invested in trying to impress our new member, Yuri.”

Yuri looks a bit startled before she stands up as well. “Wha-What?! That’s not what I… Uuu… You… Your just… Maybe your just jealous that Nexus appreciates my advice more than she appreciated yours!” 

“Huh! And what makes you think that she didn’t appreciate my advice more than yours? Are you just that full of yourself?” Natsuki asks

“I…! No. If I was that full of myself I would deliberately go out of my way to make everything I do overly cutesy!” Yuri replies angrily.

“Uuuuuuu!” Natsuki lets out a noise of anger.

I then see Sayori step in and ask “U-um, Is everyone okay?”

They both completely ignore her as Natsuki shouts “Well, You know what?! I wasn’t the one whose boobs magically grew a size bigger as soon as Nexus started showing up!”

If I had been drinking something at the time, I probably would have spit it across the room at that remark.

Yuri is also taken aback by the remark and sputters out “N-Natsuki!”

I decide to get up and respond “Yeah, What the heck Natsuki, that was really uncalled for!”

Suddenly both girls turn towards me, as if they just noticed that I was in the same room as them. 

“Nexus! She- She’s just trying to make me look bad!” Yuri tries to explain. 

“That’s not true! She started it! If she could get over herself and learn to appreciate that simple writing is more effective, than this wouldn’t have happened in the first place! What’s the point in making your poems all convoluted for no reason? The meaning should jump out at the reader, not force them to figure it out by themselves! Help me explain that too her Nexus!” Natsuki argues while putting her hands on her hips.

“W-Wait! There’s a reason we have so many deep and expressive words in our language! It’s the only way to convey complex feelings and meaning the most effectively. Avoiding them is not only limiting yourself but it is also a waste! You understand that, right, Nexus?” Yuri asks with a pleading look in her eyes. 

I simply blink at the both of their responses before I ask them both “So, let me get this straight, your both trying to get me to pick sides, correct?”

“Yeah.... So what’s your point?” Natsuki questions back.

“Indeed, what angle are you playing at Nexus?” Yuri also asks.

I shrug before saying “Well I mean, it’s kinda hard to choose when the both of you are right.” 

Both Yuri and Natsuki give me questioning looks, unsure of what to say.

“The fact is the both of you have already shown both the good and bad of each other's writing styles. Simple poems get the point across immediately, but sacrifice descriptive words for more understanding and impact. Complicated poems convey much more deep emotions that cannot be explained by a few words, and yet they sacrifice the immediate impact and comprehension of the subject material. Both styles are amazing if done right, which you both know how to write in those styles, and as such neither poem style is better than the other when it comes down to it.” I explain while putting a hand to my chin and putting a thoughtful expression on my face.

“But…” Natsuki tries to argue but she trails off as she can’t come up with anything to disagree with.

Yuri seems to be thinking pretty hard about this. 

“Also, Natsuki your cute and there is nothing wrong with that at all. And I’m ninety nine percent sure that Yuri’s boobs have always been that size for as long as I have been in the literature club." I continue.

Both Yuri and Natsuki blush at this. I barely hear Natsuki mumble under her breath (I’m not cute…) 

I look back and forth between Natsuki and Yuri before asking “Now that I’ve pointed that out, does it seem rather dumb for the both of you to be fighting, especially when you're both right?”

“Grrr. Why must you make so much sense Nexus?” Natsuki grumbles while crossing her arms.

Yuri looks up at me and responds “Yes, now that I think about it, it was pretty stupid of us to start fighting.”

“Good now that you both get that apologize to each other.” I request, while starting the both of them down.

“W-What?!” Yuri exclaims startled.

“Yeah, what?!” Natsuki also asks.

“You heard me. Apologize to each other.” I restate with a straight face.

“Fine, Look I’m sorry for basically calling your poem crap and also saying that you had the hots for Nexus.” Natsuki apologizes while trying not to look at Yuri.

“I-I’m also sorry Natsuki, for not respecting your choice method of writing and insulting how you normally act.” Yuri responds to Natsuki’s apology with an apology of her own.

I then put my hands behind my neck and calmly respond “Cool, now I hope you understand that your friendship is more important then some petty argument over a poem.”

Yuri simply nods her head 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don’t get to cocky now that you’ve stopped a fight.” Natsuki says while crossing her arms.

“Of course not.” I reply while putting up my hands in mock defense

I then hear a small sigh of relief come from Sayori and I turn to face her as she says “I’m glad you stopped the fight from escalating too much, Nexus.”

“Why thanks Sayori.” I respond with a small smile.

“Y-yeah, I guess we should thank you as well. That could have gone much worse.” Yuri says to me.

“Er well, your welcome, I guess?” I say while rubbing the back of my neck.

“I doubt that I would have been able to defuse the situation like you did Nexus…” Sayori states with a sad smile on her face.

I then reach over and ruffle her hair and reply “Now I find that hard to believe, you seem like a natural people person to me Sayori.” 

“Eheheh, thanks Nexus.” Sayori says, her smile becoming a bit wider and more natural.

Monika then approaches us and asks “Okay everyone, it’s just about time for us to leave. How did you all feel about sharing poems?”

“It was a lot of fun!” Sayori cheers

“Well I would say it was worth it.” Yuri simply states

“It was alright. Well, mostly.” Natsuki says with her hands on her hips.

“Yeah! It was great!” I exclaim giving Monika a thumbs up.

“Great! In that case, we will all do the same thing tomorrow and maybe you’ll learn something from your friends to, so your poems will turn out even better!” Monika says while pointing her finger up in the air.

 

After the other club members leave it’s time for me and Monika to head back home as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. the fight is over, thanks to Nexus.
> 
> Don't worry, Yuri and Natsuki probably won't get into another fight.
> 
>  
> 
> Next time we see Nexus and Monika chilling at home before Nexus has to write her second poem.


	17. CH17: A bit of down time, with Nexus and Monika.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus and Monika talk about the dangers of YouTube when it comes to fellow club members. Amongst other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The video Nexus and Monika watch on YouTube specifically belongs to the Achievement Hunters, not me.

Monika Pov

As me and Nexus are heading back home I notice that the sky is not the light blue that it once was, but it is now covered in grey clouds. ‘I guess I should ask Nexus about that.’

“Hey Nexus.” I call to Nexus, who is skipping down the sidewalk a few feet ahead of me.

She stops and turns to me before asking “Huh, What is it Monika?”

I then point to the clouds and ask “What's with the sky? Is that Your doing?”

“Yep!” Nexus cheerfully responds before she turns back around and resumes skipping.

“Hey, wait, you didn’t answer my first question!” I State rushing forward to catch up with her.  
“Oh, whoops, sorry about that. The fact is that I kinda started to work on a program to add weather conditions, like rain, snow, even hail!” Nexus explains while still skipping forward.

“But… Why?” I ask while still very confused.

Nexus gives a small hum before she responds “Well I guess I did it for two reasons. One, I wanted a different change of pace from the usual cloudless sunny days, and two, I am quite a bit more creative when it rains and I figured that would help me write a new poem for the club tomorrow.” 

“Alright, I guess that works.” I simply respond. 

Soon enough we are back at Nexus’s home, as I step in through the door I immediately notice something’s off. 

“Is it just me or is everything much more detailed?” I ask as I look into the living room from the hall.

“Well, on top of making weather patterns I also ramped up some of the stuff in my house. Like this for example...” Nexus answers before jumping over the couch and raising her hands at the tv in a showman like manner. 

“Tada! We got a smart tv!” Nexus exclaims while still gesturing.

I simply stare back at her and say “Ok, we got a smart tv, big whoop.”

Nexus looks back at me in shock before replying “Big whoop? Commonika, we can watch YouTube on this thing!”

I Squint and ask “Did you just make a pun out of my name?”

“Yep! But still, YouTube on a bigger screen!” Nexus continues before turning the tv on and immediately switching it to YouTube.

“Pfft! Did you seriously waste time coding in a fake YouTube.” I chuckle.

Nexus looks at me confused before saying “What are you talking about? This is the real thing?”

“Wait, what? Your serious?” I ask in disbelief.

“Yep, It was really easy to just code in a port for computer programs in the outside world to here.” Nexus answers while giving a small shrug. She then plops down on the couch before grabbing the remote and flipping through the different videos.

“Wait is there anything about the game we are in?” I ask while putting my hands on the top of the couch right behind Nexus.

Nexus glances back up to me nervously before replying “Well… I kinda coded in a filter to stop videos that involved our game…”

I blink before simply asking “Why?”

Nexus just shrugs and explains “I mean just imagine this from the perspective of the other members of the club. One day your just scrolling through YouTube and all of a sudden you see a video involving your dead body. That would probably cause some sort of panic induced breakdown ya know. So I thought it would be best if I just made a filter into the port so that nothing about our game got through and traumatized anyone.” 

“I guess that makes sense…” I reluctantly admit.

It goes quite for a bit, aside from the sound of Nexus flipping through YouTube videos.

“Hey why don’t you sit down and we watch something?” Nexus questions while looking at me from out of the corner of her eyes.

I shrug and walk around the couch before I set myself down on the end of the couch as far away from Nexus as possible.

After a short while I notice something interesting and decide to speak up “That sure is a lot of Video game and anime channels.”

“Eheheh, I guess there is quite a lot…” Nexus trails off with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Nexus then glances through some more videos before she finds something that she is clearly interested in and says “Hey, I was wondering when the next part of that would be uploaded.” 

Nexus then clicks on a video titled ‘Clipping Jugs - Play Pals - Super Bunny Man (#8)’ 

I raise one of my eyebrows at the questionly childish intro and ask Nexus “What is this even?”

Nexus grins at me before saying “Oh, don’t worry, you’ll see soon enough.”

As time goes on I soon find myself actually chuckling every now and then at the rage induced antics of the two grown men playing such a weird game. However as we get near the end of the video a loud boom of thunder sounds outside the house, startling us both. Then we both hear the sound of raindrops hitting the window.

Nexus then pauses the video and stands up, before stretching and declaring “Welp, I guess that’s my cue to start writing a poem for tomorrow. Feel free to watch whatever you want to Monika.” 

She then tosses me the remote and I barely manage to catch it. As Nexus walks toward the hallway I simply say with a shrug “Well, good luck, I guess.” 

Nexus turns around for a second and gives me a smile and thumbs up before replying “Thanks, Monika!”

She then heads into the hallway and I eventually hear her go up the stairs.

After a little bit of making sure that she actually went upstairs I reluctantly turn back to the tv and press resume on the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when your OC has a smart tv, and you don't...
> 
>  
> 
> Next time: Nexus writes another poem.   
> Simple right?


	18. CH18: Poem writing V.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus writes another poem.
> 
> Simple as that.

Nexus Pov

I set down at my desk pencil in hand. ‘I guess it’s time to write a poem… But what to write about?’ I think before I glance out the window.

“Hmmm…” I mumble thinking about what to write about. Unlike last time I don’t have a sudden moment of inspiration to help me out, but I do start to jot some stuff down as it comes to mind. 

After a little while I turn on some smooth jazz to help me work out some of the problems in the poem. My head bobs to the rhythms as I proceed to write, examine the poem, and then occasionally furiously erase. 

Soon enough I have my poem down and I hold it in front of me to re-examine it for one last time.

 

Rain Drops.  
Outside my room, raindrops patter against the window.

I sit back and take a moment to relax

Watching as the storm outside reaches a crescendo.

 

Their is a sense of calm I feel as the raindrops come down.

Even when the lightning cracks the sky

I smile knowing that eventually the sun will come around.

 

But for now I stay in the present, enjoying the sound of water falling on my rooftop.

As the weather continues it pleasant downpour

I watch the amazing sights out my window, commonly described as raindrops.

 

“Eh, I guess that’s good enough.” I say with a shrug. 

‘Although I do like it, why do I feel as though its missing something?’ I mentally ask myself as I get up from my desk and stretch. 

“It’s probably nothing.” I say to myself before thinking ‘Besides even if I don’t like it later I can still change it. Well for now, let’s go see what Monika’s doing.’

I then walk downstairs and peak my head into the living room. YouTube is paused and Monika isn’t here. I then hear a sound come from the kitchen.

“Hey Monika, whatcha doin?” I ask while looking into the kitchen to see Monika looking in the refrigerator. 

Monika glances back at me and questions “Oh hey Nexus, Do you happen to have any foods that don’t have meat in them?”

I step into the kitchen fully and answer “Eh, sorry, All I got is some noodles, or I can program in some salad, but that's about it.”

Monika sighs as she closes the refrigerator and says “Well that sucks.”

I think for a second before declaring “Well, If you want I could program in some croutons.”

“Actually I think I’ll just take the noodles. Could you spawn them on the counter for me?” Monika asks me.

“Well, I mean the noodles are actually over there, in that cabinet down there.” I say pointing to a specific cabinet that I stored all my noodles.

Monika then blinks in surprise before she walks over to the cabinet and opens it. “Wow, That's a lot of ramen noodles.” She says before turning her head to look at me.

I shrug and respond “Well I mean gotta be prepared in case there's a food shortage ya know.”

Monika gives me a stern look before she asks “Nexus, You can program in food, since when would we ever run out of it?”

I then blush and rub the back of my neck awkwardly before laughing and saying “Eheheh, I guess you're right. Well, if you need me I’ll be in the living room.”

I then turn and walk out of the kitchen. 

I hear Monika grab one of the packets of ramen noodles to begin cooking as I head into the living room to watch some more YouTube…

‘Eh, You know what, I think I'll watch some anime instead.’ I think as I settle into the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take place at the club meeting. Things get a tad bit awkward.


	19. CH19: Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of the literature club wait for the club president to arrive. Hilarity ensues.

Nexus pov

“Hey Sayori. Hey Yuri.” I say upon entering the clubroom.

“Hi Nexus.” Sayori is the first to greet me.

“H-hello Nexus.” Yuri says after looking up from her book.

I glance around the room before asking “So, Natsuki and Monika aren't here yet.”

“Yeah, me and Yuri were the first ones here.” Sayori responds cheerfully. 

“So it would seem. Did you happen to check the closet for Natsuki? She is normally in there trying to get her manga down.” I ask while pointing to the closet, which happens to be closed.

A shocked look spreads across Sayori’s face before she whirls around to look at the closet saying “I didn’t even consider that! Natsuki, are you in there? If so, than could please come out of the closet!”

I put a hand over my mouth to stop my laughter. I’m not even sure if Sayori knows the duel meaning of that sentence.

Yuri however let’s a small laugh out, before quickly covering her own mouth as she notices something behind me.

I then hear from an embarrassed voice come from behind me “B-Baka! Wa- why would you think that I like girls like that!”

I can then hear the sound of some kind of packaging wrinkling and so I whip around and snatch a cookie, that Natsuki had just thrown at Sayori, out of the air.

Natsuki, Yuri and Sayori gasp as I look at the cookie in my hand. 

“So this is the power of ultra instinct.” I say with a fake manly voice.

It is dead silent for a few moments before I hear both Natsuki and Sayori start laughing.

“Hahaha, did you seriously just turn that into a meme.” Natsuki manages to get out through her laughter. 

I smirk and answer “Why it appears so.” 

“Um, what?” Yuri asks from behind me.

I then look behind me to see a very confused Yuri.

“Pfft, oh my god Yuri, do you seriously not know what a meme is?” Natsuki questions in disbelief.

Yuri still looks confused but answers “Err, w-well no…”

“Wow, Yuri, you need to get on the internet more.” Natsuki says with a playful smirk.

“Yeah, even I know what a meme is!” Sayori chimes in. 

“If your interested in learning about some memes I think I could fit some time into my schedule to stop by and show you some memes. I’m quite the ‘memelord’ as some people would call it.” I offer Yuri. 

“Umm, thanks, but no thanks Nexus…” Yuri politely declined my offer. 

Natsuki lets out another short laugh before playfully saying “Pfft, Nexus, your such a dork.”

“I know I am and I am proud of it!” I reply with a smug look on my face. 

Sayori, Natsuki and even Yuri give a few chuckles at my response. Natsuki then says “Still thought, that cookie was for Sayori anyways.”

I then lightly throw the cookie towards Sayori, who fumbles with the cookie, before firmly grasping it and responding “Thank you Natsuki!” She then quickly tears open the plastic wrapping and takes a big bite out of the cookie.

“No problem Sayori, I got another one in case Monika wants it, where is she anyways?” Natsuki asks while pulling a second cookie out of her bag.

I simply shrug while Yuri responds “Sorry but, none of us know anything. Have you heard anything about her being late today Natsuki?” 

Natsuki shakes her head “Nope.” She then takes on a very thoughtful expression before saying “You don’t think she… She has a… Ya know… Boyfriend.”

Yuri gives a small laugh before replying “I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

‘Weeeelllll, Sorry Yuri, but your guess is way off, there isn’t a single male that exists in this world, aside from the protagonist of course, but he’s more of a shell then anything else.’ I think while sweating nervously. 

“She’s probably more desirable than any of us combined.” Yuri continues.

“Now, I wouldn’t say that. Surely there is someone out there that would find you all more attractive than her.” I respond.

Before anyone can respond, the door swings open and Monika rushes in saying “Sorry! I’m super sorry! I didn’t mean to be late, I hope you guys weren't worried or anything!” 

“Eh, So Monika chose the club over her boyfriend after all! Your so strong willed!” Sayori exclaims.

“What- Are you really asking me this again?” Monika questions while looking at Sayori.

I then notice Sayori looking confused before saying “Umm, Monika, I have never asked you before now…”

I see a quick look of nervousness flash on Monika’s face before she says “Oh, wow, I think that must have just been a pretty strong feeling of Deja Vu, then.”

I can tell that she is covering up the fact that she has actually had this conversation with them, before I came along of course.

“Ooo! I had a moment like that yesterday! It was really weird.” Sayori states.

I then clear my throat and ask “So Monika, what held you up anyways?” 

“Ah, well, my last period today was study hall and I kinda lost track of time.” Monika answers before giving a slight laugh.

“Hmm, that makes no sense though. You would have heard the bell ring at least.” Natsuki states.

“I guess I didn’t hear it, because I was practicing the piano...” Monika says with a shrug.

Me and Yuri perk up at this before Yuri says “Piano…? I wasn’t aware that you played music as well, Monika.”

“Yeah that sounds pretty cool Monika!” I add.

Monika laughs nervously before stating “Well, I might not be that good at it. I did start rather recently, but I have always wanted to learn how to play the piano.”

“Nexus is right, that's really cool Monika! You should play something for us!” Sayori says.

“Err, well, maybe when I get a bit better, I will.” Monika replies

Both me and Sayori cheer.

I then give Monika a thumbs up and say “Well, I’m looking forward to hearing it!”

Monika gives a small nod before clearing her throat and saying “Okay everyone, I guess now that I’m here, it's time for us to share our poems!” 

Everyone quickly heads to their bags to get their poems. I know who I am sharing my poem with first this time!

‘Hope your ready for an amazing poem Monika!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! The next few chapters should come out pretty quickly, so uh, just stay tuned, I guess...


	20. CH20: Monika's poem #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus and Monika share poems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the poems from Doki Doki literature club. That right, belongs to dan salvato.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Nexus Pov:

“Hey Monika, are you ready to read my poem?” I ask walking up to her with my poem in hand.

“Oh, of course Nexus.” Monika simply answers before handing me her poem.

I watch in anticipation as Monika reads my poem.

“Not half bad.” she says after a little while. 

“Hehe, I figured that you would like it.” I respond with a smirk.

Monika hesitantly nods before saying “While I do like it, I also think that like your last poem, the others would also really like this.”

I perk up at this and ask “Wait, really?”

Monika nods again and then explains “Yeah, the rhyme scheme is still rather simple and it a very literal poem, which Natsuki would like. Yuri would probably like how it builds atmosphere and how you used some of these words. It also seems like a very calm setting and has a hopeful message, which I think Sayori would like.”

“Wow! I can’t believe that I’ve done that twice now!” I reply in amazement. 

Monika gives a slight chuckle before saying “Well, if you manage to do it again, then I would say you have a gift. Anyways, here's my poem now.” Monika then hands me back my poem and hers.

I then look down at her poem and read it in my head 

 

‘Save me

 

The colors, they won’t stop.

Bright, beautiful colors

Flashing, expanding, piercing

Red, green, blue

An endless

Cacophony 

Of meaningless

Noise

 

The noise, it won’t stop.

Violent, grating waveforms

Squeaking, screeching, piercing 

Sine, cosine, tangent

Like playing a chalkboard on a turntable

Like playing a vinyl on a pizza crust

An endless 

Poem

Of meaningless

 

 

 

 

 

Load me’

 

After reading the poem I clear my voice and ask “I’m going to take a wild guess here, but is this poem a description of some sort?”

Monika glances away from my gaze and says in a small voice “Yes…”

I look back over the poem real quick before I say “Wait… Don’t tell me… Is this what you experienced every time the game shut off?”

Monika doesn't say anything and instead just simply nods.

My eyes water a little as I whisper “I’m sorry…”

Monika looks back at me clearly confused before asking “Why are you apologizing? You didn’t cause that, nor could you have done anything to prevent it.”

I hand Monika’s poem back to her and explain “Well… I guess i’m apologizing because I will never go through the same pain that you went through. Not that I want to, of course! It’s just… knowing that you had to suffer through that kind of hell by yourself and no one should be alone in their time of need. Yet you were, and no one was there to help you. So I guess what I am saying is. I’m Sorry that you had to go through that alone.”

Monika carefully takes her poem back and stares at me for a bit before saying “Thanks, Nexus.” She then looks behind me and her eyes widen before she states “Well, I guess the others are done.” 

I look behind me to see Sayori and Natsuki walking away from one another smiling. I then turn back to Monika, give a small smile and offer “Well, ok then. But listen, if you ever need a hug or a shoulder to lean on, then I’ll be waiting with open arms.” 

Monika says nothing but glances to the side, her green eyes downcast, as I walk away.

I turn to the other three girls in the room. ‘Hmmm, I think maybe I’ll share with Yuri now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least, I'm pretty sure that's what the poem is about...
> 
> anyways next time Nexus and Yuri share poems.


	21. CH21: Yuri's poem #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus and Yuri share poems for a second time.

Nexus pov

“Hey there Yuri, are you ready to exchange poems?” I ask while walking up to her.

“Oh, um, of course, let me see what you’ve written for today.” Yuri says before I hand her my poem. 

I watch as she silently reads my poem, a small smile on her face. 

“Sooo, did you like it?” I question while leaning forward a little bit. 

Yuri looks up from the poem and answers “Yes, I especially loved how you built up atmosphere. Something about it just seems much more calming than your last poem.” 

I give a small smirk before saying “That’s exactly what I was hoping for! I really wanted to share how safe and calm a rainstorm can make you feel.”

“I’m honestly very impressed Nexus. You have managed to make two really great poems and you’ve only just started writing.” Yuri compliments me. 

“Why thank you. You're pretty good at writing, yourself Yuri.” I compliment back. 

Yuri blushes and fiddles with her hair before stammering out “T-Thank you, Nexus. W-would you like to read my poem now…”

I give her a grin while saying “Of course. Show me what you got.” 

Yuri then hands me back my poem along with her poem. I quickly begin reading it.

 

‘The Raccoon

It happened in the dead of night while I was slicing bread for a guilty snack.  
My attention was caught by the scuttering of a raccoon outside my window.  
That was, I believe, the first time I noticed my strange tendencies as an unusual human.  
I gave the raccoon a piece of bread, my subconscious well aware of the consequences.  
Well aware that a raccoon that is fed will always come back for more.  
The enticing beauty of my cutting knife was the symptom.  
The bread, my hungry curiosity.  
The raccoon, an urge.

The moon increments its phase and reflects that much more light off of my cutting knife.  
The very same light that glistens in the eyes of my raccoon friend.  
I slice the bread, fresh and soft. The raccoon becomes excited.  
Or perhaps I’m merely projecting my emotions onto the newly satisfied animal.

The raccoon has taken to following me.  
You could say that we’ve gotten quite used to each other.  
The raccoon becomes hungry more and more frequently, so my bread is always handy.  
Every time I brandish my cutting knife the raccoon shows its excitement.  
A rush of blood. Classic Pavlovian conditioning. I slice the bread.  
And I feed myself again.’

 

I look up from the poem to signify that I'm done reading and after noticing, Yuri says “Umm… I was a little more daring with this one than yesterday’s…” 

I nod slowly before responding “Yeah, there were certainly a lot more metaphors.” 

“That's right, it’s a bit closer to my preferred writing style… Using the poem as a canvas to express vivid imagery and conveying emotions through them.” Yuri confidently explains. 

“I totally agree with you about the emotion part. It’s next to impossible to write a poem without conveying some emotion, so why not go all out, ya know.” I reply to Yuri’s comment. 

“Indeed. The main goal of this poem was to try and convey how it feels for me to indulge in some of my more unusual hobbies… those sorts of things, that I am usually forced to keep to myself and well, sometimes I enjoy writing about them.” Yuri explains.

I nod again before questioning “ I could tell that there probably wasn’t an actual raccoon, am I right? I mean you even wrote ‘The raccoon, an urge’, henceforth describing it as an urge and not an actual raccoon.” 

Yuri starts to look nervous before shakily saying “Er, well, yes, you’re right about that...”

“So that means that it is an urge to do your hobbies, But what could you do with a knife. Ooo! Do you carve stuff in your free time Yuri?” I continue, by asking her another question.

Yuri fidgets awkwardly before sputtering out “I-uh… I g-guess you c-could say that…”

She then notices something and quickly says “O-oh, it l-looks like the others are done sharing their poems.”

Sure enough when I turn around I see Monika walking away from Natsuki. I turn back to Yuri and say “Well, sure was fun while it lasted. Oh and here's your poem back.” 

I then hand back her poem and start walking away. “Thanks for sharing your poem Yuri!” I call over my shoulder. 

“Umm, Yeah thanks Nexus.” Yuri replies distractedly.

I then turn my attention back to the others. ‘Hmm, let's go with Sayori next! Hope she has something good for me!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Nexus just barely missed that poem's hidden symbolism.
> 
>  
> 
> Anywhom. Next up is Sayori.


	22. CH22: Sayori's poem #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title really says it all.

Nexus pov

“Hey Nexus, are you ready to share poems?” Sayori asks as I approach her. 

“You bet your bottom I am!” I respond enthusiastically. 

“Eheheh, Here you go, Nexus.” Sayori says while handing me her poem. I am quick to start reading it.

 

‘Bottles

 

I pop off my scalp like the lid of a cookie jar.   
It’s the secret place where I keep all my dreams.  
Little balls of sunshine, all rubbing together like a bundle of kittens  
I reach inside with my thumb and forefinger and pluck one out.  
It’s warm and tingly.  
But there’s no time to waste! I put it in a bottle to keep it safe.  
And I put the bottle on the shelf with all of the other bottles.  
Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in bottles, all in a row.

My collection makes me lots of friends.  
Each bottle a starlight to make amends.  
Sometimes my friends feel a certain way.  
Down comes a bottle to save the day.

Night after night, more dreams.  
Friend after friend, more bottles.  
Deeper and deeper my fingers go.  
Like exploring a dark cave, discovering the secrets hiding in the nooks and crannies.  
Digging and digging.  
Scraping and scraping.

I blow dust off my bottle caps.   
It doesn't feel like time elapsed.  
My empty shelf could use some more.  
My friends look through my locked front door.

Finally, all done. I open up, and in come my friends.  
In they come, in such a hurry. Do they want my bottles that much?  
I frantically pull them from the shelf, one after the other.  
Holding them out to each and every friend.  
Each and every bottle.  
But every time I let one go, it shatters against the tile between my feet.  
Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in shards, all over the floor.

They were supposed to be for my friends, my friends who aren’t smiling.  
They’re all shouting, pleading. Something.  
Something I feel like I have forgotten. Something important.  
I don’t know what because all I hear is echo, echo, echo, echo, echo, Inside my head.’

 

“Wow. Sayori this is really good!” I say after I finish reading the poem.

“Ehehe, glad you liked it Nexus. I have been really in touch with my feelings recently, so I thought I would try writing this so I could understand my own feelings a little bit better.” Sayori explains with a small giggle.

I give a smile before saying “Well, I’m happy that you're finding out a little bit more about yourself. It’s always a useful thing to do ya know.”

Sayori nods in agreement before replying “Yeah, and for some reason, I couldn’t shake that odd feeling of deja vu that I had felt yesterday. It’s really weird…” 

“I’ll say. Also, I like how the poem has a kind of bittersweet feel to it.”

“Huh? How so?” Sayori asks, visibly confused.

“Oh it’s just the fact that it starts off sounding quite happy but it soon turns to a much sadder outlook.” I explain.

I notice Sayori look off to the side with a sad smile on her face. “Eheheh…” She then gives a small laugh.

I frown slightly and ask “Is everything alright Sayori?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine. Don’t worry about me. How about you show me your poem now?” Sayori asks a little too quickly.

I have the feeling that she isn’t telling me the truth but I give a small shrug and hand her my poem “Here ya go.”

Sayori takes my poem and looks it over. After she is done reading she says “Oh my goodness! This is really good, Nexus!”

“I figured that you’d like it!” I respond with a grin.

“I don’t just like it. I love it, especially after yesterday’s poem!” Sayori continues.

“Well, what about it did you like the most?” I ask while leaning forward a little bit.

Sayori looks surprised, like she didn’t think that I would ask that. She then replies “Oh, I think that it had to be the feeling that it gave off. I kinda had the same feeling as standing outside during a small rain shower, if you get what I’m trying to say.”

I give a little nod and say “Yeah, I think I see what you mean. That's pretty good because that’s the feel I was hoping to inspire in those that read it.”

“Well then I would say you have succeeded!” Sayori congratulates. Her eyes then widen in surprise as she then says “Eh, are they already done!” 

I turn to see Yuri and Monika walking away from one another.

“Ah, fiddlesticks. Well it was fun reading your poem Sayori. Oh and if something is going on that you need help with, then feel free to tell me. I would be glad to help.” I offer Sayori as I hand her back her poem.

Sayori gives a small smile as she hands back my poem and says “Thanks Nexus, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. See you later.”

“Yeah see you later, and thanks for reading my poem!” I reply as I head to the center of the room.

“Thanks for reading my poem too Nexus!” Sayori responds.

‘Well looks like It’s just Natsuki left. Lets go knock her socks off with this poem!’ I think as I head over to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comfort the cinnamon bun Nexus.
> 
> anyway, next up is Natsuki.


	23. CH23: Natsuki's poem #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus and Natsuki share poems.

Nexus Pov

“Hey Natsuki, want to share poems now?” I ask as I approach Natsuki.

“Yeah, I’m ready, I hope that your new poem is better than your last one!” Natsuki says with a smile.

I then hand my poem over to her so she can read it. She quickly takes it and begins to read it. After a little while Natsuki lets out a small “...Hmm.” 

“What is it Natsuki?” I ask.

“Well, I will admit it’s a better than the last one. It’s rather nice to see you putting in a lot of effort into writing these things.” Natsuki replies.

“Heheh, just goes to show you that no matter what it is, as long as I care about it, than I will give it my all!” I say with a smirk.

“Yeah, that's certainly quite noticeable. I especially liked how clear the meaning of the poem was.” Natsuki says with a smile.

“Yep, there’s nothing quite like the feelings I get when it’s raining outside and getting to convey them through a poem!” I respond while smiling.

“Alright, well could you read my poem now Nexus?” Natsuki asks me while handing me back my poem and her poem.

I take both and respond “Sure thing Natsuki.” I then begin to read 

 

‘Amy likes spiders

You know what I heard about Amy?  
Amy likes spiders.  
Icky, wriggly, hairy, ugly spiders!  
That’s why I’m not friends with her.

Amy has a cute singing voice.  
I heard her singing my favorite love song.  
Every time she sang the chorus my heart would pound  
To the rhythm of the words.  
But she likes spiders.  
That’s why I’m not friends with her.

One time, I hurt my leg really bad.  
Amy helped me up and took me to the nurse.  
I tried not to let her touch me.  
She likes spiders so her hands are probably gross.  
That’s why I’m not friends with her.

Amy has however doesn’t have many friends.  
But she still talks to some people.  
Despite this, she still seems a bit lonely.  
If I was her friend, I bet she would talk to me about spiders.  
That’s why I don’t know if I should be friends with her.

But It doesn’t matter if she has other hobbies.  
It doesn’t matter if she keeps it private.  
It doesn't matter if it doesn't hurt anyone.

It’s gross.  
She’s gross.  
This world is better off without spider lovers.

I feel like telling everyone, but…  
I feel like that would really hurt her and  
Despite me not liking her… 

I don’t want her to be hurt.’

“I like it.” I say after I finish reading it.

“Wait, what?” Natsuki replies, a bit startled from my sudden statement. 

“Yeah, I like it. It’s clear that you are having a change of heart about this ‘Amy’ person, near the end of the poem.” I explain.

Natsuki crosses her arms as a small blush finds its way onto her cheeks. She then says “Well, I mean, Yeah, that's the whole point of the poem. Trying to not judge someone for their weird hobbies.”

I nod as a smile works its way onto my face. I then say “That’s completely understandable, and a really great message to write about.”

“Heh, Well, I’m glad you liked it Nexus. It certainly was a lot for me to write.” Natsuki responds while giving a smug grin.

“I’ll say. Wow, now that you mention it, compared to everyone else’s poems, mine was quite short!” I exclaim in surprise.

“It may be short, but I guess everyone has their own style of writing.” Natsuki says with a shrug.

I then notice Sayori and Yuri walking away from one another. I then Hand Natsuki’s poem back and say “Well, It was fun sharing poems, but it looks as though our time is up.” 

Natsuki then looks towards Yuri and Sayori and replies “I guess your right. Anyways, thanks for reading my poem Nexus.”

Natsuki then takes her poem back as I say “Yeah thanks for reading mine too Natsuki. See ya later.”

“See you later Nexus.” Natsuki says as she walks away.

I then take a seat in a nearby desk. ‘Well now that that’s over with, hopefully I don’t have another fight break out in the clubroom and can get some rest instead.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we address an important topic from Monika's perspective.


	24. CH24:  Festival? What festival?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika and the other members of the literature club (Aside from Nexus) discuss whether or not there is a festival going on next week.

Monika Pov

After I finish reading Sayori’s poem and hand it back to her, I clear my throat and say “Okay everyone! Now that we have finished reading poems, and we have nothing else to discuss, I guess that this literature club meeting is over.” 

“Wait! What about the festival?” Sayori asks.

“What about it?” I question.

“I mean it’s coming up in a few days and yet not one of us has mentioned it in the slightest. So are we going to do something or what?” Sayori questions back.

Before I can say anything Natsuki adds “Yeah, your right Sayori. Why have we NOT talked about this before? I mean I’m all for us staying as small as we are, but to not even try to get some people to join seems a bit odd, especially for you Monika.”

‘What is with them, it’s like their just repeating what happens when the player plays the game, but at the same time it's different.’ I think before I give a small sigh and say “Do you guys not remember, the festival was a couple weeks ago, and we didn’t get any new members.”

“Umm, Monika are you sure that’s right because I don’t remember a festival happening in the last few weeks.” Yuri states.

“Me neither!” Sayori quickly chimes in.

“Me three…” Natsuki also adds while giving me a concerned look.

“Yes, I am sure that I’m correct. It was two weeks ago on a Monday in which the festival took place.” I state, factoring in what happened in Act 2 and what I roughly estimate to be the time I spent with the player.

Natsuki then asks me “Monika, are you ok? I mean, except for you, we are all sure that the festival is this Monday. So I mean it is pretty likely that your wrong, and we’re right.” 

I then sigh and plead “Look, could you all just trust me that the festival is not this coming Monday.” 

Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori stay silent.

“I mean even if I decided for us to do something big for the festival, there’s no guarantee that you would all agree to do it.” I continue. 

“What do you mean Monika? Did you have something planned after all?” Sayori asks in surprise.

“Well, I had this idea for last festival, But I was thinking that we could all recite some of our poems for the people actually interested in literature, that do show up, and if they want to recite their own poetry than they could.” I explain while lifting my pointer finger upwards. 

Natsuki immediately sucks in air through her teeth and says “Yeah no, that would definitely be a deal breaker for me.”

“S-Same here. I d-don’t think I could speak in front of a group of people like that.” Yuri adds before shaking her head in fear, probably thinking about just that.

“See, that’s exactly what I’m saying! Even if we somehow thought of something else before the supposed festival happens, then we would have to work our asses off, just to have something decent!” I exclaim.

After a few seconds of silence Yuri speaks up “I can see what you mean… I really don’t do good with last minute preparations…” 

“Eheheh, same here, I get distracted easily…” Sayori trails off with a nervous laugh.

“Alright, alright! Part of your point has been proven Monika, but why are you still saying that the festival has already happened, because it hasn't.” Natsuki asks.

I let out a small groan before asking “Look, if there was a festival coming up, then why have none of you said anything about it before now?”

“Eh! Your right, that's really weird! I know for a fact that I would have said something about it by now!” Sayori exclaims in shock.

“Huh, Now that is really weird. Not even Nexus said anything, and I’m almost certain that she would have known and said something by now.” Natsuki says just as shocked as Sayori.

Yuri takes on a thoughtful expression before adding “Hmm. It is quite strange. Who knows, maybe your on to something Monika…”

I give a smug grin before saying “See, it is entirely possible that the festival isn’t next week at all, meaning that I was right all along, and that the festival was a few weeks back.”

“Uuu! Fine, lets just go home and think about it after we write our poems. This is starting to get confusing.” Natsuki says, clearly irritated. 

“Alright then guys, see you later.” I state before heading over to Nexus, who slept through the whole discussion.

“See you tomorrow Monika!” Sayori calls before heading out of the room. 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow Monika.” Natsuki says as she and Yuri start to leave the room.

“Hey Yuri, considering our poems had roughly the same meanings, I was thinking that we could try writing about the same thing.” I overhear Natsuki ask Yuri. However they leave the room before I can hear what Yuri’s response is. 

After their gone I slap the back of Nexus’s head to wake her up. 

“WHa- Oh mornin Monika.” Nexus greets as she rubs the back of her head.

“Club time’s over.” I simply say.

“Ooh, ok. Well, let's go home and write some more poems, shall we.” Nexus says as she gets up and stretches. 

“Actually I have a few questions to ask you, Nexus.” I respond.

“Alrighty then, let's walk as we talk, ok?” Nexus asks.

I narrow my eyes and say “Sure…”

‘You have some explaining to do Nexus.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we get some more small talk between Nexus and Monika.


	25. CH25: Some more small talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika asks Nexus an important question. Nexus references another meme. that's about it.

Monika Pov

After me and Nexus are out of the school she asks me “Soo, Monika, what did you want to talk about?” 

I look at Nexus and get straight to the point “Ok, so let me ask you, why are the other members of the literature club still acting like they are on a script despite you bringing them back?”

Nexus puts her finger and thumb on her chin as she looks at the sky with a thoughtful expression. After a few seconds of silence she starts to explain “Hmm... My guess is that they are subconsciously getting used to all the changes I have made to the original game.”

I frown and ask “What is that supposed to mean.” 

“Well I mean think about what this game was before. A basic choose your own story, like any typical dating sim. Simple 2d animation, a handful of backgrounds, and a very limited selection of choices.” Nexus explains.

“Get to the point.” I snapped.

“Right. Well the fact is they only had about a week’s worth of experience in a very limited environment. Now they have a very large environment with next to no limits, and yet they have the same programing. So for now they are just reliving their first week of existence as close as they can.” Nexus continues.

“Ok, now it makes sense.” I say after grasping what Nexus has just told me.

“So yeah after this first week, things will be much different, less like a script. Of course they will still have the same personalities, but they will have not an ounce of the old script left in them. For now we just have to notice the small changes that they have made. Have you noticed anything like that Monika?” Nexus asks me after yet another explanation.

“Now that you mention it, a few lines in some of their poems have been different.” I respond.

“Yeah well, glad I could answer your question.” Nexus says while putting her hands behind her neck.

We then walk in silence for a little while. Soon enough Nexus asks me another question out of the blue “So Monika, I have the feeling that you’ve been practicing the piano for far longer than you let on at the club earlier, is that true?” 

I glance at her again before answering “Well, yes. In fact, I was actually working on a song for the player before you showed up.”

Nexus’s eyes light up before she asks “Oh did you ever finish it? Cus I would love to hear it if so!”

“I actually didn’t finish it. I couldn’t figure out how what should go as the last few lines of the song.” I explain, a frown showing up on my face.

“Well, darn. I was really hoping I could hear you sing AND play the piano.” Nexus says disappointed.

I simply shrug.

After a few more moments of silence Nexus asks “So, do you know how to play any other songs on piano?”

“Yes, A few basic tunes for practicing.” I State without looking at Nexus.

“Cool.” Nexus simply says.

There is yet another moment of silence between the two of us.

“Considering you like the piano, I got to ask… Do ya like jazz?” Nexus breaks the silence yet again with another question.

I stop walking and stare at Nexus for a few moments before I ask “Did you seriously just reference a meme?”

Nexus pauses, nods and says “Yep, that’ll make two memes referenced today. But seriously do you like jazz?”

I ignore her question and ask “Wait did you reference a meme earlier as well?”

Nexus simply nods before questioning me again “No joke, do you like jazz or not?”

I shrug before responding “Well it isn’t a bad genre of music, but not my favorite.”

“Oh well then what is your favorite type of music?” Nexus asks before she starts to walk forward again.

“Classical.” I simply say.

“Well mine has to be a tie between country and classic rock. Real difficult to choose which one is better ya know.” Nexus states.

I stay silent at this response. Soon enough we arrive back home and Nexus says “Welp, time to chillax before writing another poem, right Monika.”

“I guess so.” I say.

With that we head inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if your reading this then you might have noticed that I just uploaded four chapters at once! Now that's quite surprising isn't it. Well not for me! You see it has been ONE WHOLE YEAR since I got hooked on Doki Doki Literature Club, and I thought that a great way to celebrate would be to give you all four more chapters and a big thanks!  
>  Honestly, with over 1300 people that have decided to take some time out of their day to at least glance at this story of mine, I figured that it was the least that I could do. 
> 
> So Thank YOU, All of you, that have decided to read my story. And don't worry, this story still has quite a few arcs that it will go through before it ends and I plan on ending the first story arc before the year ends. So stay tuned for more. 
> 
> Anyways, goodbye for now!


	26. CH26: Poem writing #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus writes what she considers to be her best poem yet.

Nexus Pov

After watching some anime with Monika, I head on upstairs to my room, so I can write a poem. ‘Hmm, tomorrow is friday, so I had best write one hell of a good poem, and end this week with a bang!’ I think as I settle into my chair and bring up a paper and pencil. 

I then place the pencil on the paper and stare intensely at the paper. ‘What should I write about though?’ I mentally ask myself, while still staring down the paper. 

‘Hmmmm, let’s see… There will definitely have a hidden meaning behind it, but what should that be?!’ I begin to tap my pencil against the desk as I think.

‘Perhaps I should write something that relates to the entire club… Yeah, yeah! That sounds like a great idea! More specifically it should probably be about my friends, but what could I compare them to… a pencil maybe?... No, despite that analogy working, I don’t think Monika would like being compared to an eraser... ‘ I mentally debate

“AH-HA! That's it!” I exclaim as an idea suddenly comes to me. I then begin to furiously write. Line after line, idea after idea, all written on a simple sheet of paper.

After correcting a few mistakes here and there, I set my pencil down and read over my last poem of the week.

 

The Forest of our hearts

 

I’ve always loved the forest.

But now, I have an even greater appreciation for it.

I especially loved looking at the leaves.

A lovely shade of emerald green.

Casting shadows and reflecting light.

Often the best leaves, I saw were above bubbling brooks and streams.

Light and shade flickering back and forth in between. 

The harmony and peace of the sounds one can hear in such a place,

Leaves rustling, and water murmuring.

Of course now I notice something else.

That is, what I am in this pleasant place.

And, what am I here?

I ask myself.

Soon enough the answer quietly makes itself heard.

On the small sound of the air flowing by.

I am the gentle breeze.

The breeze making it’s way over the brooks and streams,

The breeze that’s stirring the leaves,

And causing the light and shadows to dance back and forth.

Everything still exists without me here

But I am adding to this beautiful place.

I am the wind...

And the brooks,

The lights,

The shadows,

The trees,

Are the great friends that surround me!

 

I begin to smile in satisfaction as I read over the last few lines of the poem. I am happy that I decided to go with free verse for this one. It really makes it hit harder in my opinion. 

I then set the poem down and stretch. “Well, that was productive. I guess I should go and see what Monika’s doing now.” I say before getting up and making my way to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though that whole pencil analogy really works for the literature club. I mean just look!
> 
> Sharp point: Natsuki: Quick whit and tsundere attitude.  
> Graphite/lead and inspiration: Yuri: Knows a lot of big words, actually writes the most out of the literature club.  
> Wood base: Sayori: Without her, the whole club just falls apart.  
> Eraser: Monika: … you know, the whole 'Delete' thing. 
> 
> When this thought crossed my mind, I was in shock with how well it worked, but hey the forest analogy that Nexus made was still just as great.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time.


	27. CH27: Midnight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika takes a moonlit walk at midnight.

Monika. Pov

I glance at the clock for the umphteenth time this night. It reads 12:01. I then glance over to Nexus’s bed from my spot on the floor. ‘That’s it. I need to take a walk or something.’ I think as I slowly crawl out from my sleeping bag. For some reason I haven’t been able to sleep tonight.

I carefully stand up, making sure to not wake up Nexus, and stretch. Moonlight filtering through the window, partially illuminating the dark room. I then make my way out of the room, slowly closing the door behind me, and make my way downstairs.

After slipping on a pair of shoes and a jacket I walk outside. I then walk down a couple of steps and make my way to the sidewalk, which I then start walking down. 

As I walk I glance up at the night’s sky. I have to admit, it looks really good, especially the moon. I then frown as I think ‘How on earth is she so good at coding in stuff like that? It’s really irritating.’ 

I then shrug and think ‘Oh well, when I finally get rid of her, then me and the player will have quite the setting to begin dating.’

Suddenly I notice something odd. It appears as though while lost in thought, I have found myself outside of Sayori’s house. All the lights are off and the curtains are closed. My eyes narrow at the sight. I quickly turn and walk away from her house. ‘If she gets in my way of becoming the player’s girlfriend again, then I will be sure to delete her for good!’ I think as I continue down the sidewalk.

After a long while of walking I make my way back to Nexus’s house. I carefully make my way into the house, taking off my shoes and jacket before I make my way back upstairs. I carefully make my way into her room.

Something about this reminds me of the tell-tale heart poem that Edgar Allen poe wrote way back when. The only differences between me and the protagonist of that tale are that I don’t have a lantern, and I’m not crazy. I let out a small chuckle at the comparison.

I glance at the clock again as I approach Nexus’s bedside. The clock reads 12:48. I then turn my attention back to Nexus. She has a smile on her face as she takes in drawn out breaths, signifying that she is, in fact, asleep.

I have the urge to grab a pillow and smother her in her sleep. No one would be any the wiser. Despite the dark thought that crosses my mind, I still feel a strange twinge in my chest. I shake my head, trying to get rid of the feeling. 

Then I realize, while yes it would be so easy to kill her here and now, I still would have to make up some sort of lie for tomorrow to cover my tracks. It would be much easier to wait another day and kill her during the weekend. Then me and the player can be together forever!

So that’s what I will do. I then let out a small yawn and make my way back to the sleeping bag. I then slip under the covers and after awhile I fall into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was kinda dark. 
> 
> anyways, Next time, Nexus and Sayori have a little chat... Well I guess its really a Big chat, but still.


	28. CH28: Nexus V.S. Sayori's rain clouds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus and Sayori have a heart to heart conversation about what's been bothering Sayori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter talks about severe depression. that is all. you have been warned.

Nexus pov.

It’s yet another day at the club room. Yuri’s reading her book, Natsuki’s sorting through her manga, and Sayori is… Well… She looks like she is asleep, but I noticed how she was trying to distance herself from us today, by sitting at a desk near the door at the back of the room.

I also noticed her sad smile and how she was bit hesitant when I asked her if everything was alright. Yuri and Natsuki also seemed to notice and while they didn’t say anything, I could tell that they were both a bit concerned for their friend. I can tell that whatever was plaguing her yesterday has definitely gotten worse. I’m going to need to do something.

But before I could do anything the door opens and in walks Monika. She glances around the room and says “Aw man… I’m the last one here again.”

“Don’t worry Moni, I just got in here, not to long ago myself. Were you practicing piano again?” I ask with a smile.

“Ahaha, yeah…” Monika responds with a small laugh.

“Wow, you must have a lot of determination. Starting the club and now practicing piano... ” Yuri says while glancing up from her book.

I snicker, thinking of a certain video game.

“Well, maybe not determination… But I guess passion. Remember that this club wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for all of you.” Monika says while lifting a finger up in the air.

“Oh speaking of club members Monika, would you mind if I talk to you about something real quick?” I question.

“Sure thing Nexus.” Monika responds while she gestures for me to come closer.

I then follow her to a corner of the room. After we’re there I take a deep breath before asking “Ok, so I have noticed that something is bothering Sayori. Do you know what could be causing that?”

Monika pauses for a moment before shaking her head and saying “Nope, I have no clue, but yeah I know what you mean, she does seem a little downcast today.”

“Hmm…” I say while putting my hand up to my chin.

“Do you want me to go talk to her or something?” Monika questions me.

I wave my hand and respond “Nah, I think I might be able to handle it, but thanks for asking. Anyways, I think i’ll head over there and try and see what’s bothering her. Off I go…” I then make my way over to where Sayori is seated.

“Hey Sayori!” I greet as I lightly poke her in the back of the head.

Sayori looks up and lets out a surprised “eh?”

“How would you feel about taking a quick walk with me?” I ask with a smile.

“A-ah, umm, sure…” Sayori trails off. She then gets up and we make our way to the door. 

After I open the door for her to walk outside I declare to everyone “Don’t worry, we’ll be back in a little bit!” I then follow Sayori out into the hall and close the door behind me.

I gesture for Sayori to follow me and we begin walking in silence. We walk around the school for a little while, up and down stairs, past a vending machine or two. 

“Umm, Nexus?” Sayori asks.

“Yes, Sayori, what is it?” I question while stopping and then turning to her.

“Why, did you ask me to walk with you for a bit?” Sayori asks, visibly confused.

I look out a window to my right before looking back at her and saying “Well, I just wanted to know if everything was alright. You seem a little bit downcast today.”

“Y-yes of course everything is alright! Why wouldn’t it be?” Sayori quickly responds before giving a rather big smile. I can tell that she is trying a bit too hard to throw me off. There is definitely something going on.

I then turn to Sayori with a serious face before I ask “Sayori… I know somethings wrong. You can tell me if something’s bothering you right?”

Sayori’s smile drops into a frown “Nexus…” 

“Please, Sayori, If something has happened to you, I want to help, I just need to know how…” I continue.

Sayori forces an empty smile onto her face and replies “Ah… Ahaha… You really put me in a trap Nexus… But… your wrong. Nothing happened to me. I’ve always been like this. You’re just seeing it for the first time.”

“Seeing what?” I ask in concern. 

“Well… The thing is… I’ve had really bad depression my whole life. You didn’t know that right? I’m actually late to school most days because most days I can’t even find a reason to get out of bed. What reason is there to do anything when I fully know how worthless I am? Why go to school? Why eat? Why make friends? Why make other people put their energy and caring to waste by having them spend it on me? That’s what it feels like. And that’s why I just want to make everyone happy… Without anyone worrying about me.” Sayori explains, while a few tears form in the corner of her eyes.

“Sayori…” I trail off in shock. Never in a million years would I have guessed that this happy go lucky, carefree girl, would have depression. I then shake my head and continue “Sayori, you know that I’m here to help you right. I’m your friend, and I will try everything I can to help make your day’s a bit brighter, no matter how small it is.”

“You see Nexus, that is why I didn’t tell you, because if I told you then you would have to waste caring about me instead of doing important things. I don’t want to be cared about. It’s bittersweet when people try to care about me. It feels nice sometimes, but it also feels like a bat is being swung against my head. Hahaha…” Sayori laughs weakly after her explanation.

“Look, Sayori, I may not understand your feelings, but that won’t stop me from trying my hardest to help you stop hurting. I’ll do anything that I can to help you out!” I exclaim while clenching my fist against my chest determinedly. 

“No Nexus. There’s nothing, nothing at all. I was selfish, I finally showed you what a horrible person I am. If I wasn’t weak and didn’t express my feelings, then you wouldn't be here worrying about me right now. But now you’re here and I made you hurt too. I’m just weak and selfish. That’s all I am. And because of that, I deserve all of the horrible things that life is throwing at me now.” Sayori continues, tears now streaking down her face.

I immediately pull Sayori into a tight hug.

“A-ah! Nexus…” Sayori gasps out, between sniffles.

“Now, that’s where you're wrong Sayori.” I say into her ear.

“Wha- What do you mean Nexus?” Sayori asks, while still not hugging me back.

“What I mean is that, if anything, you are the exact opposite of selfish. Just look, at what you said earlier. You said that you wanted to make everyone happy, and you know something, every time that you are in the club you do just that! And even right now you don’t want anyone to worry about you.” I explain pulling back slightly to look Sayori in the eyes.

Sayori stays quiet at this.

“Look, what I’m trying to say is that you have and still do care about everyone else more than yourself. And as for you saying that your weak, well, I also think that you’re wrong there. About how long have you been struggling with your depression?” I ask her.

“M-my depression started making itself known wh-when I was a kid…” Sayori quietly answers.

“And have you told this to anyone else before?” I ask

“No…” Sayori trails off.

“Then that proves my point. Your a very strong individual that has suffered alone for a long time, and only now are you starting to break down. Everyone needs some help now and then, even you Sayori.” I say while giving her a small smile.

“B-but…” Sayori starts to respond.

“No buts. A quote from a manga of mine says that ‘people cry, not because they have been weak, but because they have been strong for too long.’ and you Sayori have been strong for far too long. Sayori, you don’t have to take this burden alone anymore. I’ll help you, and Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki too! Everyone loves and cares about you and we want nothing more than to protect you as best we can from the darker thoughts inside your head. So please lean on us in your time of need. It’s what friends are for after all.” I explain before pulling her into yet another hug.

Sayori hugs me back and cries into my shoulder but don't say anything. We both stand there for a while in silence, aside from Sayori’s sobs of course. I also rub my hand on her back in a soothing manner.

Soon Sayori pulls back and says with a much more genuine smile “Thank you Nexus. You’re a great friend.”

“No, thank you Sayori, for telling me about this. You’re a wonderful person that deserves none of the bad thoughts that plague your mind.” I respond with a smile of my own.

At this Sayori blushes a little and gives a small giggle.

My smile widens before I suggest “Well, we should probably get back to the club.”

“Err, well, I think I should just head home and get some sleep. I uh, didn’t get much sleep last night.” Sayori says nervously.

“Well, sleep is important and all, but I need you to see how much your friends care about you. Besides the club meeting shouldn’t take too long.” I respond.

“Hehe, okay, Nexus. I’ll take your word for it.” Sayori says before we make our way back to the club room. 

After we walk inside Monika clears her throat and declares “Okay everyone, now that Nexus and Sayori are back, it’s time to share poems!” 

I quickly retrieve my poem from my bag. As much as I want to share my poem with Sayori to cheer her up, I still think I should share with Monika first. And so I begin walking towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that sure was a lot to write. Alright, look, I might not know much about depression, but still hopefully you can forgive some blunders I may make here and there. Also if you have depression, please get help, don't fight that battle alone. If Doki Doki Literature club has taught me anything its that you need your friends around you if you have some sort of problem that you are dealing with. If you don't have your friends helping you then... Well... Things might not end so well. 
> 
> uh, anyways, thanks for reading, and next time Nexus reads Monika's third poem.


	29. CH29: Monika's poem #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika and Nexus share poems.

Nexus Pov

“Howdy Monika.” I greet as I approach her.

“Hey Nexus, did you get things sorted out with Sayori?” Monika asks me.

“Yeah, things got a bit rough, but I think I did a good job at smoothing things over.” I respond.

“Well… Alright, let’s hope so.” Monika says with a nervous smile.

I give a smile of my own, although much less nervous looking, and Suggest “I guess we should start sharing our poems now, right Monika?”

“Oh, of course, here.” Monika says while handing me her poem. I grab it and give her mine. Then I start to read the poem in my head.

 

‘The lady who knows everything.

 

An old tale tells of a lady who wanders the earth.

The lady who knows everything.

A beautiful lady who has found every answer.

All meaning.

All purpose.

And all that was ever sought.

 

And here I am, 

 

A feather.

 

Lost adrift the sky, victim of the currents of the wind.

 

Day after day, I search.

I search with little hope, knowing that legends don’t exist.

But when all else has failed me,

When all others have turned away,

The legend is all that remains - The last dim star glimmering in the twilit sky.

 

Until one day, the wind ceases to blow.

I fall, 

And I fall, and fall, and fall even more.

Gentle as a feather.

A dry quill, expressionless.

 

But a hand catches me between the thumb and forefinger. 

The hand of a beautiful lady.

I look at her eyes and find no end to her gaze.

 

The lady who knows everything knows what I am thinking.

Before I can speak, she responds in a hollow voice.

I have found every answer, all of which amount to nothing.

There is no meaning.

There is no purpose.

And we seek only the impossible.

I am not your legend.

Your legend does not exist.

 

And with a breath, she blows me back afloat, and I pick up a gust of wind.’

 

“Wow, Monika, this is a beautiful poem.” I declare while looking up at her.

Monika looks up from my poem and says “Oh, why thank you Nexus. Your poem is quite interesting.”

“Eheheh, I figured that you would like it.” I say with a smirk.

Monika glances back down at my poem before she states “it seems as though you wrote for the whole literature club, yet again.”

“Yeah, it’s quite obvious, isn’t it?” I ask while rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

“Yep, that it is. Especially in the last lines.” Monika answers with a nod. 

We both stand there in silence for a little bit. ‘Well this is awkward. I wonder if she noticed the bit of flattery I directed at her.’ I think, while glancing at my poem.

Monika then clears her throat and asks “So, Nexus, what about my poem was so great?”

I pause and think about it for a little bit before I respond “While I am not sure what it is about, I do know that it tells a unique story that can be interpreted many different ways. I guess it is the mystery of what your poem is really about that intrigues me.” 

“Well, that's surprising, Considering how you managed to figure out what my other two poems were about so easily.” Monika says while pointing her hand upwards.

“Hmmm, well if I remember the other two poems, they were both about some aspect of the game, so… That would mean this poem is about… … … Script! The poem is about your awareness of the script!” I answer after glancing up at the ceiling.

“Why, yes, that's it…” Monika says through grit teeth.

“Alrighty then! I think that you would be pleased to find how the script is changed… Even though I never even thought to look at the script.” I respond while rubbing the back of my neck.

I see Monika glance behind me at the others before she pulls up what I can only assume is the script menu, out of thin air. It’s oddly pink with dark pink polka dots and a typical menu screen. Even though I am not a fan of pink, it's actually kinda stylish.

I then see a look of surprise cross Monika’s face before she says “What the…”

I glance over her shoulder and ask “What is it Monika?” 

The script answers my question by simply writing what I just said a moment ago.

“It’s just, normally I can see what is said next, but as you can see, that is not happening. It’s just relaying our past conversations!” Monika answers, clearly baffled. 

“Well, the fact is none of this conversation is scripted and the conversations with the others might be decently predictable, but they are also not scripted. Namely due to my coding I think, But hey that's a good thing right?” I question with a large grin.

Instead of answering my question Monika closes the program and says while looking behind me “oh, it looks like they are done sharing. Here's your poem back Nexus.” 

I turn and see Natsuki and Sayori walking away from one another. “Looks like your right Monika, and here's your poem back. Also, thanks for reading my poem.” I respond while handing her poem back to her as I take mine.

“Yeah, thanks.” Monika says expressionlessly as she takes her poem back. 

“Err are you going to answer my question from earlier?” I ask in concern.

“What question?” Monika asks back, with an obviously forced smile.

I can tell that she just doesn't want to answer the question so I say “Ok, well, See you later I guess.” 

“Yeah, see you later, Nexus.” Monika says as I walk away.

I know immediately who I am sharing with Next, and I begin to walk in her direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planed to get the first story arc completed by the end of the year but... as you can see, that didn't turn out as planed. 
> 
>  
> 
> anyways here is this chapter and the next, which is yet another Sayori chapter. hooray! I guess.


	30. CH30: Sayori's lack of a poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori doesn't have a poem to share but that won't stop Nexus from sharing her poem.

Nexus Pov.

“Hey Sayori!” I call as I approach her.

“Oh, hey Nexus.” Sayori greets with a small smile.

“Are you ready to share poems?” I ask with a smile of my own.

“Eheheh, about that…” Sayori gives a small laugh as she points two of her fingers together.

I tilt my head and ask “what bout it?”

“I kinda didn’t write a poem last night…” Sayori answers nervously.

“Oh, don't worry about that, here, just feel free to read my poem. I think it might cheer you up a little.” I say while handing her my poem. I am almost one hundred percent sure that it was her depression that kept her up all last night and also prevented her from writing. 

There is a little bit of silence as Sayori reads over my poem.

“Nexus…” Sayori says after she is done reading. There is a smile on her face and some tears in the corners of her eyes. 

“This is really good. Probably better than anything that I could make…” Sayori continues.

“Don't sell yourself short Sayori. I loved the poems you wrote yesterday and the day before.” I quickly respond, while putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Thanks Nexus…” Sayori trails off.

There is yet another moment silence.

Sayori then clears her throat and asks “It's about us, isn't it? The poem I mean.”

I smile and answer proudly “Why yes it is! I had the whole literature club in mind when I wrote it.”

“It's really nice Nexus… Would it be alright if I keep it?” Sayori asks me.

“Of course you can, just let me share it with Yuri and Natsuki first.” I reply.

“Oh, right.” Sayori says.

We both go silent yet again. Suddenly an idea comes to my mind.

“Hey Sayori?” I ask.

Sayori glances at me and asks “What is it Nexus?”

“How would you like to have a sleepover at my place?” I offer.

Sayori’s eyes light up as she replies “That sounds like fun! ...But are you sure that you want to invite me over?”

“Of course I’m sure, and if you want we can invite Yuri and Natsuki over as well.” I say with a smile.

“Hmm, why not Monika?” Sayori asks, a little bit confused.

“Oh of course she will be there. I may not have mentioned it, but Monika has been staying at my house like a roommate of sorts. So considering that she will already be there, then there is no reason to ask if she could come over.” I explain while mimicking one of Monika’s poses.

“Ah! So about when would I be able to come over?” Sayori asks after giving a nod of understanding.

I put my hand on my chin and say “Oh sometime tomorrow or maybe even Sunday. I would invite you over tonight, but there is something really important I need to show Monika.” 

“Ok, well I’ll be looking forward to hanging out with you Nexus.” Sayori says with a smile.

“Same here Sayori!” I say before noticing Yuri and Monika walking away from one another. “And it looks like were all out of time. Thanks for reading my poem Sayori.”

“Your welcome Nexus, see you Saturday!” Sayori responds while handing me back my poem.

“Yeah see you Saturday as well Sayori!” I reply while taking my poem back and beginning to walk away.

‘Hmm, lets see about sharing with Natsuki before we share with Yuri. yeah, that sounds like a good idea’ I think before I begin making my way to Natsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case your wondering: no Monika is not amplifying Sayori's depression. AND NO SAYORI WILL NOT KILL HERSELF! yeah her depression is throwing her down right now, but considering Monika isn't messing with her, there is no protagonist/childhood friend, and they are not doing festival preparations, She will most likely be able to pick up the pieces and not pick up the noose. (Plus the story is kinda sorta following the Doki Doki rainclouds mod, so Sayori doesn't even have the noose.) SO, considering all the changes, the script will not make her go commit die. nor will Monika. Just thought I would clear that up real quick.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways the next two chapters should be pretty obvious. 
> 
> Oh and have a happy New Year everybody!


	31. CH31: Natsuki's poem #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus and Natsuki share poems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I just wore myself out trying to get the first act of DDLC Nexus out there before the new year. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of DDLC Nexus.

Nexus Pov.

“Hey Natsuki. How's it going?” I ask while approaching her.

“Everything’s going pretty good!” Natsuki says with a big grin on her face.

I smile back and respond “Well that’s good. Guess we're both doing quite fine today huh?”

“I guess so. Anyways, how about we share poems now.” Natsuki suggests.

“Alright, sounds like a plan. Here's my poem Natsuki.” I say as I hand her my poem. She takes it and hands me hers.

I Look at it and eagerly begin reading.

 

‘I’ll be your beach

Your mind is so full of trouble and fears.  
That diminished your wonder over the years.  
But today I have a special place,  
A beach for us to go.

A shore reaching beyond your sight  
A sea that sparkles with brilliant light  
The walls in your mind will melt away  
Before the sunny glow.

I’ll be the beach that washes your worries away  
I’ll be the beach that you daydream about each day  
I’ll be the beach that makes your heart leap   
In a way that you thought had left you long ago.

Let’s bury your heavy thoughts in a pile of sand  
Bathe in the sunbeams and hold my hand  
Wash your insecurities in the salty sea  
And let me see you shine.

Let’s leave your memories in a footprint trail  
Set you free in my windy sail  
And remember the reasons you’re wonderful   
When you press your lips to mine.

I’ll be the beach that washes your worries away  
I’ll be the beach that you daydream about each day  
I’ll be the beach that makes your heart leap   
In a way that you thought had left you long ago.

But if you let me by your side  
Your own beach, your own escape  
You’ll learn to love yourself again.’

 

I look up at Natsuki with a cheeky grin on my face. Once she glances up from my poem she raises an eyebrow and asks me “What’s with that face Nexus?” 

“Oh it’s just that I can kinda tell that this poem was written with someone in mind… Romantically that is.” I respond, not losing my grin for a second.

Natsuki’s face immediately turns a deep crimson red as she then stammers out “W-W-What! N-No! If you were awake last club meeting then you would know that me and Yuri were going to write about the same topic!”

“Oh, romance! How lovely.” I joke, knowing that it was probably about the beach instead.

“N-NO! I-It’s about the beach dummy!” Natsuki confirms my suspicions.

“Eheheh, I know. I was just messing with you.” I giggle before winking at Natsuki.

“Hmpf.” Natsuki pouts while crossing her arms.

“Well to be fair, if this poem is any indication, then I think you would be great at writing romantic stuff!” I declare with a smile.

Natsuki’s blush returns, although not as strong as before as she replies “T-Thanks I guess…”

There is an awkward moment of silence between us before I clear my throat and ask “So, uh, what did you think of my poem Natsuki?”

“Oh, I actually really liked it. I Especially loved how the last lines put the rest of the poem into perspective.” Natsuki answers with a smile.

“Thanks, Natsuki! I’m glad you liked it.” I say with a smile.

Natsuki is quite for a little bit, but soon asks “So, do you know what’s going on with Sayori?” 

I then rub the back of my neck nervously and reply “Well, yes, but I think it would be best if Sayori tells you herself when she is ready to…”

“Ah. Gotcha…” Natsuki says with a nod. 

“Oh, but I can tell you this. To cheer Sayori up, I was thinking about inviting everyone over to my house for a sleepover sometime this weekend. Would you like to come?” I Offer with a smile.

Natsuki’s eyes light up as she replies “Sweet! I would be love to!” 

“Cool, now I just have to ask Yuri as well and well be all set!” I declare with a wide grin.

“Yeah, this is going to be so fun!” Natsuki exclaims confidently before she notices something behind me and says “Well shoot, looks like the others are done sharing poems.” She then hands me back my poem.

I take my poem back and hand hers back before saying “Yeah well, we will probably meet this Saturday or Sunday. I’ll call you to signify when you should come over alright.”

“Alright, I’ll be waiting. Oh and thanks for reading my poem Nexus.” Natsuki replies with a smile. 

“Yeah thanks for reading my poem as well, Natsuki!” I exclaim before I turn around and begin making my way Yuri.

‘Alright time to see what Yuri has in store for me!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last poem sharing chapter, which means... We get to go off the script finally! Granted, I have been very loosely following the script, but...
> 
> Anyways see you next time folks!


	32. CH32 Yuri's poem #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus and Yuri share poems

Nexus P.o.v.

“Hey there Yuri! Ready to share poems?” I ask as I approach Yuri.

“O-oh, Hello Nexus. I do believe that I am ready to share my poem now.” Yuri replies while picking up her poem from the desk near her.

“Sweet! I can’t wait to see what you wrote.” I say while handing her my poem.

“The same can be said for me as well.” Yuri replies while handing over her poem with a smile.

After taking the poem I eagerly begin reading it.

 

‘Beach

A marvel millions of years in the making.  
Where the womb of Earth chaotically meets the surface.  
Under a clear blue sky, an expanse of bliss -   
But beneath gray rolling clouds, an endless enigma.  
The easiest world to get lost in  
Is one where everything can be found.

One can only build a sand castle where the sand is wet.  
But where the sand is wet, the tide comes.  
Will it gently lick at your foundations until you give in?  
Or will a sudden wave send you crashing down in the blink of an eye?  
Either way the outcome is the same.  
Yet we still build sand castles.

I stand where the foam wraps around my ankles.  
Where my toes squish into the sand.  
The salty air is therapeutic.  
The breeze is gentle, yet powerful.  
I sink my toes into the ultimate boundary line, tempted by the foamy tendrils.  
Turn back, and I abandon my peace to erode at the shore.  
Drift forward, and I return to Earth   
Forevermore. ‘

 

I glance up at Yuri, who appears to be done reading my poem, and say “That was a pretty nice poem Yuri.”

“Eh? Oh, why thank you Nexus. I’m glad you like it.” Yuri responds, after looking up from my poem.

“Yeah, I loved how it seemed to mirror Natsuki’s poem except in a slightly more somber light ” I state with a smile.

“Oh? What do you mean Nexus?” Yuri asks interested.

I clear my throat before mimicking one of Monika’s poses and saying “Both your poem and Natsuki’s poem were centered around the beach and romance. Particularly directed at a specific club member, that isn’t me of course.”

Yuri’s face turns red and she questions “Wha-What m-makes you s-say that Nexus?”

“Well the second and third stanzas of the poem make great hints at romance and relationships.” I State confidently. 

Yuri’s face becomes a few shades redder, turning to the side while fiddling with her hair and fumbling with her words “I- Gu-guess y-you ca-could l-look at it like tha-that…”

I give Yuri a small pat on the shoulder and reply with a small smile “I still think that it’s pretty nice poem Yuri and you should be proud that you wrote it.” 

“Ah, uh, th-thanks I guess…” Yuri says while glancing at me.

“So, what did you think about my poem, Yuri.” I ask.

Yuri turns back to me and replies “Oh, um, I found your poem to be quite interesting and I really liked the meaning of it.”

“Heheh, well that’s good.” I respond with a smile.

Were both silent for a little while after that. Yuri then clears her throat and awkwardly asks “So, umm, Nexus?”

“Yeah?” I question back.

“Do you, uh… Ship people together?” Yuri asks, her face starting to turn red.

“What! Noooo!” I exclaim nervously because that is exactly what I do.

“Er, I’ll assume that’s sarcasm.” Yuri says with a small smile.

I sigh in defeat before reluctantly admitting “Yeah…”

“Well, considering that, d-do you ship m-me and N-Natsuki?” Yuri asks while fiddling with her hair again, her face returning to its previous red state.

“One hundred percent!” I immediately reply while giving her a thumbs up and a big grin.

“Ahh!” Yuri emits a startled yelp as she looks back at me.

After an awkward silence I ask “Sooo do you need any advice or anything?”

“Umm, yes actually.” Yuri responds.

“Well then I will gladly give some advice to you, but only one question for now.” I say

“Why?” Yuri asks.

“This weekend I am hosting a little sleepover at my place for the whole literature club and if you come a bit early then we can discuss your crush if you want.” I offer.

“Oh, that sounds like a great idea. When is it?” Yuri asks. 

“Either Saturday or Sunday. I’ll call you to tell you when you can come over.” I explain.

“Ok then. I’ll be waiting. Now about Nat- My crush…” Yuri responds

I giggle before saying “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone, so feel free to say her name loud and proud. Err, well maybe not loud.”

“Umm, well ok, I have been noticing that I have been starting to act a bit odd when I am around Natsuki…” Yuri starts.

“Ok, so tell me what's been going on.” I ask

“So, I have noticed that when Natsuki and me are alone, my heart starts beating fast and I start to blush and stutter a lot more.” Yuri pauses and glances at me.

I nod my head and respond “Go on.”

“And one time when she fell asleep on the couch I couldn’t help but think of how cute she is, and now I can’t get thought out of my head.” Yuri continues her blush growing a little, if that is even possible.

I keep nodding my head and say “Yep that sounds like a big ol crush alright.”

“So what do I do?” Yuri asks concerned.

“Simple, ask her out on a date.” I say

“W-W-What! I don’t think I have the kind of courage for that…” Yuri trails off. 

“Just ask her. Asking that kind of question quickly will avoid unnecessary drama and tension.” I explain.

“B-But what if s-she rejects me!? I don’t want to make things awkward between us.” Yuri worriedly asks me.

“Don’t worry about it. I am almost one hundred percent sure that she wants to date you too, she’s just to tsundere to admit it.” I reassure.

“You think so?” Yuri asks, her eyes shining with hope. 

“I know so.” I respond confidently. 

There is another awkward silence before Yuri notices something.

“Oh it looks like the others are done sharing.” She says mentioning behind me.

“Well, thanks for reading my poem Yuri and remember that I will gladly help you out at the sleepover.” I say while handing her poem back.

“Thank you for reading my poem as well Nexus, and I will be awaiting your call.” Yuri responds while handing me back my poem.

“Well, now after the club I have something to show my crush.” I say while taking my poem back and winking. I then make my way back to the middle of the room where the other members of the literature club share their poems one last time for the week. 

‘Hope your ready for something amazing Monika.’ I think while watching her converse with Natsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last poem chapter. Hooray!
> 
> Also suprize! The Yuri and Natsuki ship is staring to sail!
> 
>  
> 
> Next time: Nexus shows Monika something that she has been working on.


	33. CH33: Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus shows Monika what she has been working on recently. Monika gets jealous…

Monika P.o.v.

After taking my poem back from Natsuki I clear my throat and call out “Okay everyone! Now that everyone is done sharing poems I would like to say that our little group project can come to a close. Unless someone has something else to say.”

Natsuki immediately perks up and responds “Finally, we don’t have to write anymore stupid poems!”

“Eh, but you seemed like you were enjoying writing poems for the club?” Yuri asks confused.

“Don’t get me wrong, I loved writing the poems, it’s just I didn’t want people to judge them.” Natsuki says while crossing her arms.

“Ah, When you put it like that, I feel the same way…” Yuri agrees with Natsuki. 

Sayori then pipes up “I - uh, I actually liked it. It was a great way of getting my thoughts out there for me to understand a bit better.” 

“Yep, I agree with Sayori on this one. I especially loved seeing your reactions to my poems.” Nexus says with a nod of her head.

“Well, I’m glad some of you liked it, at least. Anyways, I have no other announcements for today, so I guess that this club meeting is adjourned. Have a good weekend everybody.” ‘Except for you Nexus. Except for you…’ I think after declaring that the club meeting is over.

I then see everyone start grabbing their stuff, so I begin to do the same. Out of the corner of my eye I see Nexus confront Sayori, give her a small hug and then say something to her before turning around and heading towards me.

“Hey Monika, are you ready to get going?” Nexus asks me as she stops in front of me.

“Yeah, I guess we should head home, so we don’t get locked in the school or something like that.” I reply dryly before I start walking towards the door.

“Hehe, yeah that would suck.” Nexus says with a giggle.

I pause and ask “Wait, can that actually happen?”

Nexus shrugs before saying “No clue, but let’s not test that out shall we.”

“Right.” I simply respond before continuing to walk out the door.

We continue walking in silence for a little while. A little bit before we reach Nexus’s home she turns to me and says “Oh, I almost forgot Monika, I need to show you something.”

I raise an eyebrow as I look at her and respond “Well, what is it?”

“Eheheh, your going to have to trust me first…” Nexus answers suspiciously. 

“What do you mean…” I trail off as I see Nexus pull a blindfold from behind her back.

“I kinda want it to be a surprise so… could you put this on?” Nexus asks nervously. 

I cross my arms and resist by asking my own question “What if I don’t want to?” 

“Please Monika. I worked really hard on this and I want you to be in the prime position to see the whole thing.” Nexus begs.

“Well, I mean couldn't you just tell me what you made?” I ask with a raised eyebrow.

“Mooonikaaa, will you just let me surprise you with it?” Nexus begs some more.

I groan before saying “Fine! I’ll let you surprise me. Even though telling me it’s a surprise kinda defeats the purpose of surprising me in the first place.”

“Alrighty then, turn around and I’ll put this on you, then I will lead you to what I want to show you.” Nexus cheerfully says while approaching me with the blindfold in hand. 

“This is so stupid.” I grumble as I turn around. My vision is soon covered by the blindfold Nexus was holding. I then feel her tie it securely around my head. She then takes my hand and begins walking. We walk for a long while and it eventually feels like we are going up a hill of sorts.

“Seriously where the hell are you taking me?” I ask irritated. 

“Don’t worry, were almost there, and it’s almost time too!” Nexus excitedly responds.

“What do you mean almost time?” I ask raising my voice a little bit.

“You'll see.” Nexus simply responds, while still tugging me along by my hand.

After a little bit more walking Nexus stops and takes a deep breath.

“Is there any reason were stopped?” I question.

“Ah! Sorry, were here, I was just too entranced by the view to tell you to take off your blindfold.” Nexus explains. 

I sigh before taking off my blindfold. I then gasp at what I am seeing. We are standing on a small scenic viewpoint that overlooks the whole city and then more. To the left I can see a beautiful fiery sunset setting into the ocean, painting the sky and waves many different colors of orange. I then take notice of all the buildings and few skyscrapers off to our right. The view is absolutely stunning. 

“Soooo, what do you think?” Nexus asks expectantly.

“It's beautiful. Are those waves actually moving?” I respond with my own question.

“Yep! This is what I have been working on for the past couple of days! The rest of the town and a beach for us to explore and have fun at.” Nexus answers with a smile.

‘wow, this is greater than anything i could have made…’ with that thought comes a pang of jealousy.

I squint and begin to think ‘It all makes sense. The player is a programer, so of course he would make an A.I. For his love interest. He may have said that it’s more of a father daughter kind of thing between him and Nexus, but I can’t believe that. An A.I. that ‘just so happens’ to be better than me at coding, please, of course he loves her romantically. I must be the only programming A.I. for him, I must make him love me again, and to do that I need to get rid of Nexus Now!’ 

“Well now that that’s done and over with let’s go home Monika, I was thinking about making something special considering it is a Friday after all.” Nexus says as she starts to walk down the hill.

“Yes of course! That is a great idea!” I respond overly excited tone. 

Nexus turns to me and smiles before saying “Great! I already have some stuff ready at home. It’s just a matter of putting it all together. Trust me this will be one of the best meals you have ever had Monika!”

“I hope so.” I have to stifle a laugh, she is still so oblivious to what I plan on doing to her. 

‘Tonight's the night I get rid of you once and for all Nexus! Tonight's the night!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, it's the beginning of the finale of the first act of DDLC Nexus!


	34. CH34: Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika does something drastic.

Monika Pov

The sun had completely set by the time we made it home and Nexus was humming some sort of tune as she turned on the kitchen lights and brought out a few things. I decide to make some small talk as I try and formulate how to kill her.

“So Nexus, how was it already sunset by the time we got up there? I mean it seemed as thought today was a bit shorter than the last few days.” I ask while sitting down at a table.

“Oh yeah, about that… I kinda sped time up a little bit to get the perfect view. A sunset over the ocean always looks pretty, ya know.” Nexus explains while nervously rubbing the back of her neck. She then crouches behind the counter to get something. I see her put a frying pan on top of the counter before she exclaims “ahha! That's where it was.” She then pulls out a flat pan, gets up, and sets it on the island in the middle of the room, where the stove is. 

‘I could use that to knock her out and then I have free range to do whatever I want to her.’ I think as I stare down the frying pan a smile forming on my lips as I stand up from my chair. “So Nexus, what exactly are you making?” I ask while nonchalantly putting my hands on the other side of the counter, a few inches from the frying pan.

Nexus turns to me with a smile and answers simply “Well I am going to be making us my favorite dish.”

“And that would be?” I ask expectantly.

“The chicken crescent wreath. Although this will be the first time I try substituting something into the recipe.” Nexus explains before walking over to the fridge and opening it.

“Oh, may I ask what?” I question while pulling the frying pan closer to me.

Nexus reaches into the fridge to grab something and starts saying “Well I know that your a vegetarian and all, so I got…” Nexus turns around and reveals a bag of some white stuff before continuing. “Tofu to replace the chicken. I’m not sure how it will go, but hey, it’s worth trying something new.” 

“Indeed it is.” I agree with a fake laugh. 

“Yeah, could you get out the other ingredients for me? The list is by the stovetop by the way.” Nexus asks while rolling up her sleeves and approaching the sink.

“Of course.” I say while grabbing the frying pan and walking around the counter. I then walk up behind Nexus who is now peacefully washing her hands and raise the frying pan up behind my head, gripping it with both hands. I pause, and frown as an odd thought crosses my head ‘is this really the right thing to do, I mean it is different than just flat out deleting her…’

My thoughts are interrupted by Nexus shutting off the water. I immediately bring the frying pan down on the back of her head as hard as I can. Nexus lets out a ‘Ack!’ before falling onto the sink and sliding down onto the floor unconscious. I stand there looking at Nexuses body lying near motionless on the floor. She is still breathing so I will now have to take her life. 

I glance around the room and see a wood block with knives sticking out of it. I set down the frying pan and pull the biggest knife out of the block. I look at the knife glinting in the kitchen light and I see my reflection. My eyes look a little bit unfocused and my smile is shaky. 

I turn back to Nexus who is lying on the floor. I walk over to her and roll her over with my foot. She almost looks like she is sleeping. ‘In a moment she will be sleeping forever.’ I joke in my mind, but I don’t laugh. I crouch down and position my knife to where I will be stabbing into her chest. I raise the knife…

…

Why…

Why don’t my arms want to move. I need to do this so that me and the player can be together forever. So why won’t I just stab her already. I lower the knife, shaking my head. I Have to do this. I just have to. I need to be with the player. They love me I just know it. I raise the knife again.

Before I can bring the knife down into Nexus chest a small memory comes to me…  
“Wait, you took me into your house, even after I tried to delete you?”   
“Yeah, despite it all, I couldn't just leave you there on the cold hard floor. That would be cruel of me ya know.” Nexus responds.

I shake my head and prepare to stab Nexus again. Another memory rises to the forefront of my mind…   
“Thank you for the food and coffee Nexus.”   
“No problem Monika. I was happy to make them for a friend.” Nexus declares cheerfully.   
“Wait what? I mean, not to be rude, how are we friends? I tried deleting you not even an entire day ago!” I ask in genuine confusion.   
Nexus pauses and looks outside a kitchen window before Answering my question. “Well, you see my philosophy is to forgive and forget. Even if you did something bad, I can see that you can still be a good person, if you just try, and I like giving people lots of chances to try ya know.”

 

My hands are shaky. I Growl in frustration. I need to do this now. I can’t get sidetracked. I must do this for me. To make it to reality. To have my chance at happiness! I raise the knife again…  
“Tada! We got a smart tv!” Nexus exclaims while still gesturing.  
I simply stare back at her and say “Ok, we got a smart tv, big whoop.”  
Nexus looks back at me in shock before replying “Big whoop? Commonika, we can watch YouTube on this thing!”  
I Squint and ask “Did you just make a pun out of my name?”  
“Yep! But still, YouTube on a bigger screen!”

A small chuckle escapes my lips at the memory. I grip the knife even harder. I need to do this… Right?...  
Nexus and Yuri perk up before Yuri says “Piano…? I wasn’t aware that you played music as well, Monika.”  
“Yeah that sounds pretty cool Monika!” Nexus adds.  
I laugh nervously before saying “Well, I might not be that good at it. I did start rather recently, but I have always wanted to learn how to play the piano.”  
“Nexus is right, that's really cool Monika! You should play something for us!” Sayori says.  
“Err, well, maybe when I get a bit better, I will.” I reply  
Both Nexus and Sayori cheer.  
Nexus gives me a thumbs up and says “Well, I’m looking forward to hearing it!”

I feel a warm liquid trail down my face as my vision starts to blur. Am I… Am I crying. No, I can’t be. I can’t be feeling sadness for my… My…  
“Well… I guess I'm apologizing because I will never go through the same pain that you went through. Not that I want to, of course! It’s just… knowing that you had to suffer through that kind of hell by yourself and no one should be alone in their time of need. Yet you were, and no one was there to help you. So I guess what I am saying is. I’m Sorry that you had to go through that alone.”  
I carefully take my poem back and stare at Nexus for a bit before saying “Thanks, Nexus.”

My friend…

My eyes widen in shock and horror at the atrocity I was just about to commit. I look at the knife I am still holding and chuck it across the room. I begin to sob into my hands as my new realization makes itself know. ‘I-I was such an idiot… He had said that he didn’t love me, why did I not listen? How did I become so disillusioned?’   
The player starts talking again. “You know, I really believe that Nexus can make the literature club a truly happy place. I believe that Nexus can help with Sayori’s depression. I believe that she can help Natsuki out of her situation at home. I believe that she can help stop Yuri’s cutting habit. And I believe that she can help you with your obsession problems.”   
I glare up at him and snap “I don’t have obsession problems.”  
The player seems amused before responding “Oh really. That's a load of crap and you know it.”   
“ I don’t have-” I start.  
“Don’t make me remind you of what you did to Sayori, Yuri, and even Natsuki.” the player interrupts.

I sob a bit louder at the memory. He was right. I do have obsession problems. I glance at where I threw the knife. ‘Maybe Nexus would be much happier without me around. I certainly deserve it…’  
“Ah! Sorry, were here, I was just too entranced by the view to tell you to take off your blindfold.” Nexus explains.   
I sigh before taking off my blindfold. I then gasp at what I am seeing. We are standing on a small scenic viewpoint that overlooks the whole city and then more. To the left I can see a beautiful fiery sunset setting into the ocean, painting the sky and waves many different colors of orange. I then take notice of all the buildings and few skyscrapers off to our right. The view is absolutely stunning.   
“Soooo, what do you think?” Nexus asks expectantly.  
“It's beautiful.” I respond.

I look back at Nexuses unconscious form. ‘No… she actually cares about me… I can’t just give up like that. I- I need to make things right, without anyone dying.’ I then scoop her up and start carrying her up to her room, still crying a little bit.

‘Geez she sure is heavy. It’s got to be those breasts of hers… where did that thought come from. Now is not the time for these kinds of thoughts.’ I think as I carry her up the stairs. I carefully open up her room and tuck her into bed. I grab the chair at Nexus’s desk and set in it next to her bedside.

‘Please Nexus wake up… I’m sorry…’


	35. CH35: Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus wakes up and has a heart to heart conversation with Monika

Nexus pov

I let out a groan as I begin to wake up. I try to open my eyes, but the blinding sunlight lancing through the curtains forces me to shut them immediately. Then I feel the headache and let out another groan. It also feels like something is on my legs, but I’m not sure what it is.

‘What happened?’ I mentally ask myself. Last thing i remember was washing my hands at the sink and then feeling something slam into the back of my head. ‘Wait a moment… Could it have been Monika?’ She was the only other person in the room at the time…

I force my eyes to open to a squint, yet I still let out a hiss as the sunlight pierces my eyes. I immediately see Monika resting her head on my legs from where she is sitting. From the slow rise and fall of her chest I can tell that she is sleeping. I begin to smile at the sight in front of me. ‘She looks so cute when she is sleeping… Wait, no , I need to see if she really did knock me out… Yesterday, was it?’

I glance at the clock and it reads 8:06. Yep just the right time for the sun to sneak it’s way into my room. I try getting up but, I am only able to prop myself up with my arms wearily. I groan, “it’s to early for this, I want to sleep some more…” as I then plop back down into my pillow.

This action causes Monika to stir and I see her emerald eyes open. They are ringed with red, I can tell that she was crying before she went to sleep. Monika blinks a couple of times before noticing that I am awake and that she is laying on me and quickly sits in her chair. 

There is an awkward silence between us.

“Soooo, um, what happened?” I ask concerned.

Monika is silent for a little bit before she shakily responds “I-I almost k-killed y-you Nexus…”

We are both silent for a little while longer. 

I notice that Monika is struggling to hold back her tears and a couple sniffles reach my ears. I reach out and grab Monika’s arm. She starts and looks at me, a couple of tears in her eyes. I give her a small smile and say “I forgive you.”

Monika looks at me in shock before sputtering out “Wh-what!?”

“You heard me, I forgive you.” I repeat.

Monika shakes her head and replies “No, no, I-I don’t deserve forgiveness… I have hurt all of my friends and I nearly killed you.”

“Well I’m still here aren't I, so clearly you had a change of heart.” I answer still smiling warmly at her.

“N-Nexus…” Monika trails off while lowering her head.

I quickly force myself up and hug her, despite my headache protesting loudly against the action.

“Plus, I can tell that you care about your friends and want to make up for your mistakes, so please accept my forgiveness.” I say into her ear.

Monika lets out a loud sob and wraps her arms around me. She begins to cry into my shoulder while gripping me tightly. 

“There, there, it’s alright now Monika.” I say soothingly while hugging her just as tightly. 

We sit like that for a long while. Wrapped in each others embrace. Eventually Monika’s sobs quiet down and she pulls away from me. She wipes the tears from her eyes before giving me a small smile and saying “Thank you Nexus. Your a truly great friend.”

“Hey that’s what friends are for. In the wise words of one of my favorite anime characters: “Comrade isn't simply a word. Comrades are about heart. It's the unconditional trust in your partners. Please, feel free to lean on me.... And I, too, will lean on you as well.”” I respond with a smile.

This pulls a small chuckle out of Monika but she doesn’t say anything.

We are both silent for a little while more.

“Soo, what do we do now?” Monika asks while glancing away from me.

“I don’t know about you but I need something to get rid of this headache.” I say before starting to get up.

“W-Wait! You shouldn't be walking around so soon!” Monika quickly responds while trying to get me to lay back down.

“Eh, and why is that?” I ask confused.

“Don’t you have like a concussion or something. I did hit you pretty hard with that frying pan after all…” Monika answers nervously.

“Hmm, yeah, that does sound pretty bad. Well, alright then, if you insist I will stay in bed. But tomorrow I am going to have to get up.” I say while shrugging. 

Monika looks at me confused before asking “Is something important going on tomorrow?” 

“Oh right, I forgot to tell you that I invited the literature club to come over either Saturday or Sunday for a sleepover.” I explain.

“Wait what?!” Monika asks in shock and fear.

“Yeah, I figured that it would help Sayori out of the little slump she found herself in, on Friday. Wait… It IS Saturday isn’t it?” I question in return.

“Y-yeah, but what will we tell them. I know for certain that they would hate me if they found out that I tried to kill you.” Monika begins to panic.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I may not like lying to my friends, but I won’t just throw you under the bus. Besides we got a whole day to get our stories straight.” I say reassuringly while holding Monika’s hand.

Monika starts calming down. 

Another silence follows this. 

I then notice something odd, that I had not noticed before. “Huh, I'm still in my school clothes.” I say out loud while looking over myself.

“Err, yeah, I didn’t want to invade your privacy by trying to change you into any other clothes…” Monika trails off with a blush on her face.

“Heh, that's fine. I have forgotten to change out of my school clothes while going to bed before.” I say with a smile.

Monika is silent for a little bit before she offers “So, um, do you want me to get you some clothes or an aspirin or something…”

“Yeah, a fresh change of clothes would be nice. As well as something to get rid of this headache.” I respond while rubbing the back of my neck.

“Alright, I can get those for you.” Monika says before she gets up and heads to my dresser and pulls out some sweatpants and a simple red shirt. She then sets them at the end of my bed and heads to the door.

After opening the door she pauses and turns to face me with a few more tears in her eyes she says “Thank you again Nexus. For everything.”

I beam at her and respond “No problem Monika! I’m glad I could help.” 

Monika then smiles at me before leaving to go get the aspirin for my headache. 

After she comes back and I drink my aspirin we spend the rest of the day watching anime and YouTube on my computer. After a while Monika falls asleep on my desk chair again while we are watching an anime of mine. 

I can’t help but look at her and smile while thinking ‘I’m happy that me and Monika are now actually friends. Who knows, maybe we can be something more than that, but only time will tell.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! the first act of the story is done.
> 
> In case you didn't know, I have this story worked into three acts and a possible epilogue. And now we are done with the first act! No more yandere Monika. Everyone is now friends.(and some a bit friendlier than others.)
> 
> I will probably take a break from this story for a little while, but don't worry I will be back and I have plenty more situations to get the members of the literature club in. 'wink wink'
> 
> anyways, I hope you have enjoyed my story so far and stay tuned for when I post the start of act two.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. does anyone know where I got that quote from?


	36. CH36: . . .

? pov

Just Monika, 

Just Monika, 

Just Monika,

Just Monika, 

Just Monika, 

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika, 

Just Monika, 

Just Monika,

Just Monika, 

Just Monika, 

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika, 

Just Monika, 

Just Monika,

Just Monika, 

Just Monika, 

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,  
\----------------------------------  
No one’s pov. 

In the abandoned classroom, time does not seem to be passing, but it is. 

At a lone desk in one of two chairs a young man sits. His amber gaze is blank. He doesn’t move, not an inch. A single thought echoing in his mind.  
\----------------------------------  
? Pov

Just Monika, 

Just Monika, 

Just Monika,

Just Monika, 

Just Monika, 

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika, 

Just Monika, 

Just Monika,

Just Monika, 

Just Monika, 

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika, 

Just Monika, 

Just Monika,

Just Monika, 

Just Monika, 

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika,

Just Monika…

Where is Monika?  
\----------------------------------  
No one’s pov

A change of thought. The young man is left to ponder where the only woman in his life has gone. He still does not move.  
\----------------------------------

? Pov

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Monika?

Where is Sayori?  
\----------------------------------  
No one’s pov

A new name enters the young man’s head. His eyebrows furrow. The name is familiar, yet at the same time… He does not recognize it. His golden eyes flicker as the two names float around his head.  
\----------------------------------  
? pov

Where is Monika?

Where is Sayori?

Where is Monika?

Where is Sayori?

Where is Monika?

Where is Sayori?

Where is Monika?

Where is Sayori?

Where is Monika?

Where is Sayori?

Where is Monika?

Where is Sayori?

Where is Monika?

Where is Sayori?

Where is Monika?

Where is Sayori?

Where is Monika?

Where is Sayori?  
\----------------------------------  
No one’s pov

The young man lets out a growl of frustration. Trying to focus on two names is too difficult. He decides to focus on a name. But what name… a choice stimulates his mind after so long without one. He makes his choice and focuses.  
\----------------------------------

? pov

Where is Sayori?

Where is Sayori?

Where is Sayori?

Where is Sayori?

Where is Sayori?

Where is Sayori?

Where is Sayori?

Where is Sayori?

Where is Sayori?

Where is Sayori?  
\----------------------------------  
No one’s pov

His thinking is getting faster. The cogs of his mind are starting to turn on their own. There is no outside influence to guide him this time. No player, No A.I. It is only his own mind asking the questions. 

His hand slowly moves up to the desk and he begins tapping slowly, but surely. He blinks a few times and decides to switch his train of thought to who the oddly familiar name belongs to.  
\----------------------------------

? pov 

Who is Sayori?

Who is Sayori?

Who is Sayori?

Who is Sayori?

Who is Sayori?

Who is Sayori?

Who is Sayori?  
\----------------------------------  
No one’s pov

An image makes its way to the forefront of his mind. The image of a smiling girl with a red bow askew in her hair. He smiles. The memory, for it could be nothing else, is pleasant… And yet… something is tugging at the back of his mind. He focuses some more on the smiling girl that he now knows is Sayori.  
\----------------------------------

? Pov

Who is Sayori?...

 

Who is Sayori?...

 

Who is Sayori?...

 

Who is Sayo-  
\----------------------------------  
No one’s pov

And then the dam breaks. Memory after memory rushes into his mind. He gasps as he now grasps the desk as a multitude of emotions make their way over him like a flood. A memory of the two of them exploring a forest together. A memory of the two laughing while having a sleepover. The memory of Sayori convincing him to join the literature club. 

However one memory stands out above the rest. The memory of his childhood friend, Sayori… hanging from the ceiling of her room.  
\----------------------------------

? pov

‘What the fuck!? What the fuck!? How the fuck did I forget her!?’ My mind echoes.

Suddenly more memories flow through my head. Yuri, Natsuki, Monika… The memories repeat, but at the same time they become different, distorted, twisted… Wrong. I wince as the memory of Yuri stabbing herself comes to mind. Then the weekend. Then Natsuki showing up. And finally Monika... 

Monika…

Monika! 

The memories keep flowing back. Monika admitting to forcing the others to kill themselves, the lovey-dovey, yet unsettling, look she had while staring through me to the player, everything. 

I slam my fist onto the desk. ‘That bitch! She manipulated me, she manipulated my friends! For what, so she could get closer to the person behind the screen.’ 

A newer memory pops into my head. The memory of a girl with blue-green hair and red eyes appearing in the window and waving at me. Then the lack of control and a speech that came through me, yet was not my thoughts. Monika’s look of shock, anger, and betrayal. Then her storming out of the room and me being left alone with my broken thoughts… Until now.

I stand up. I must find out who that girl was and I must get revenge for the other girls. Especially for you Sayori. Especially for you. 

I make my way over to the window and look out it, to see a ladder just below it. I open the window and I am about to make my way down when a thought occurs to me.

‘Who am I?’ 

I stop. ‘Who am I? I don’t even have a name. All I have is just some dunce of a previous predetermined personality. Looking back at who I supposedly was, I was a jackass. Just some jackass without a name. I can’t go around without a name… That would be weird. But what to call myself?’

I ponder the question for a little while before a lightbulb goes off inside my head and I smile. ‘Anon. That’s a good name. Like anonymous, but not to obvious.’ 

I then make my way out the window and down the ladder. It’s time for me to find that strange girl and get my revenge on Monika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Anon joins the fray! 
> 
> (Sorry for the rapid Pov changes.)
> 
> hope you enjoyed! Next time the memebers of the literature club gather for the sleepover.


	37. CH37: Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus and Monika invite the other members of the literature club over to her house for a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odd bit of cannon for Nexus: Nexus likes ruffling people's hair to try and cheer them up.

Nexus Pov.

“Alrighty then, it’s time to do this!” I shout while rushing down the stairs and into the living room where Monika is. 

Monika turns her gaze from the tv and looks at me before saying in surprise “Wow, for someone with a concussion you certainly are chipper.”

I wince ever so slightly before responding with a smile. “Don’t get me wrong, my head still kinda hurts, but hey as that one song said ‘ain’t nothing going to break my stride, ain’t nothing going to hold me down. Oh no, I’ve got to keep on moving!’”

Monika giggles as I dance while singing those last lines. Her giggles die down as she glances to the side, a sad look on her face. She then looks at me and says “Hey Nexus…”

“Yeah, Monika?” I ask concerned.

“I know I have said it before, but… I’m sorry.” Monika apologizes.

I walk over and ruffle Monika’s hair before saying with a smile “Don’t worry about it. I have already forgiven you and stuff, so it's fine.” 

“But it’s not fine! I was a horrible person to, not just you, but the other members of the literature club. I even made some of them kill themselves… I feel like a horrible person…” Monika exclaims with a few tears in her eyes.

I put both of my hands on Monika’s cheeks and force her to look at me before explaining. “Monika, you are not a horrible person. Yeah you did some horrible things, but you felt bad about them, and you want to try and make things better. I know that if you give a truly good person a second chance, then they will use it to the best of their ability. So by that logic, then you are not a horrible person.”

“T-thanks Nexus…” Monika sniffles. 

“And besides they don’t even remember anything from before I came along.” I continue reassuringly. 

“Right…” Monika agrees nervously.

After a small silence, I ask “So with that out of the way, are you ready for me to invite the rest of the literature club over?”

“Y-yeah, go ahead.” Monika replies with a small smile.

“Alright! Let’s see here… Uh oh.” I say while looking through my phone to find the only contacts that I should have, but… They are not there.

Monika looks at me concerned before asking “What is it Nexus?”

“Eheheh… I may have forgotten to ask the members of the literature club for their phone numbers…” I respond while rubbing the back of my neck.

“Oh…” Monika simply says.

I then crack a smile and state “You know what that means…”

“Um, what?” Monika asks confused.

“We get to do a house call!” I exclaim.

“What do you mean by that?” Monika asks, clearly more confused than before.

“It means that we go up to their front door and ask them directly. It’s simple really.” I explain.

A look of understanding crosses Monika’s face as she then says “Ah, ok then.”

I pause as an idea crosses my mind. I then question Monika “So, do you want to join me as I go get the others?”

Monika looks at me in surprise before smiling and responding “Sure.”

“Ok then, lets go!” I exclaim with a smile of my own.

We then put on our shoes and head down the street. About ten minutes pass before we are at Sayori’s house. I walk up and knock on the door and wait for a little bit.

Soon enough the door opens and Sayori appears in the doorway wearing a pink tee-shirt and some jean shorts. Her eyes open wide in surprise as she sees me. “Oh! Hey Nexus.”

“Howdy Sayori! How ya doin?” I ask with a smile.

“Well, I’m actually doing quite well. My depression has been trying to ruin the day for me but, I’ve just been too excited to let it affect me to much.” Sayori says nervously.

I then reach out and ruffle her hair before replying “Well, that’s great! Trust me we are going to have an amazing time with you as a part of our group!” 

“Eheheh, thanks Nexus.” Sayori giggles.

Monika then walks up and says “uh, hi Sayori.”

“Hey Monika, what are you doing here?” Sayori asks in surprise. 

I rub the back of my neck and respond for her “Er, well I kinda forgot to get your phone number, so I couldn't call you to tell you to come over…”

“So now we are going to invite you, and the others, over face to face.” Monika finishes for me.

“Ohhh, got it. Can I come along?” Sayori questions with a wide smile. 

I smile back and answer “Of course! We just got to get Yuri and Natsuki next.” 

“Alright, let me go and pack some stuff real quick and I will join you!” Sayori exclaims after turning around and running back into her house, leaving the door open. Me and Monika go and wait by the sidewalk. About three minutes pass, before Sayori rushes down her stairs, with a duffle bag on one of her shoulders, and out of her house, closing the door behind her, and joining us.

“Now then, lets go get Yuri and Natsuki!” I holler. 

“Yeah!” Sayori cheers.

Monika just simply giggles at our antics.

The three of us begin to make our way, through the town, to Yuri and Natsuki’s house. A couple of faulty turns on my part delays our journey about six extra minutes, before we arrive fourteen minutes later, at a rather large house. That house is Yuri’s house. 

After we stop in front of it Sayori exclaims. “Wow, I don’t think I have ever seen Yuri’s house before. It’s so big!” 

“Yeah, I, uh, also did not expect her house to be so huge…” Monika says while glancing at me.

I shrug before walking up to the house and ringing the doorbell. After a little bit Yuri opens the door and looks at me in surprise. She is wearing a cream colored sweater and some black yoga pants.

“O-Oh Nexus, I, uh didn’t expect you to come here for the sleepover.” Yuri then says still a bit shocked.

“Wha- oh, No I’m not here for the sleepover. Er, well I am, but not because I meant to hold the sleepover at your place. I actually came to invite you over to my house.” I awkwardly explain.

“Um, If you don’t mind me asking, why didn't you just call?” Yuri questions me.

“Yeah, I kinda forgot to ask you for your phone number before we left for the weekend.” I explain, rubbing my neck yet again. 

“Ah, right...” Yuri says timidly. 

From inside the house I hear a familiar voice call “Hey Yuri, who’s at the door?”

Yuri then steps to the side to reveal Natsuki with her hands on her hips. She is wearing a white shirt and a frilly pink skirt. 

“Hey Natsuki!” I exclaim.

“Eh, Nexus what are you doing here?” Natsuki asks while raising one of her eyebrows.

“W-Well, she came here to invite us over for that sleepover because she forgot to get our phone numbers.” Yuri explains for me.

“Oooh. Gotcha.” Natsuki replies.

An awkward silence fills the air between all of us for a moment. 

I then cough and suggest. “Uh, maybe you could pack some stuff and we can get a move on.”

“A-ah, right!” Yuri responds before heading back into the house.

Natsuki shrugs and says “Sure thing.” before she follows Yuri back inside the house. 

Soon enough Yuri and Natsuki walk out of Yuri’s house with backpacks slung over their shoulders. Yuri then turns and locks the door to her house before turning back around to us with a smile.

“So are we ready to go?” I ask with a grin.

“Of course we are Nexus. Lets just hurry up and get to you home so we can get this party started!” Natsuki responds with a grin of her own.

“Alrighty then! Follow me.” I say while spinning around and walking forward past Sayori and Monika. Monika has a wide smile on her face and Sayori is practically jumping from excitement.

“This is going to be the best sleepover ever!” Sayori cheers.

‘That it will Sayori. That it will.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The members of the literature club kick off their sleepover by playing some video games.


	38. CH38: Video game playing time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus and the others decide to play a video game to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know what women do at sleepovers. sooo, yeah...
> 
> anyways enjoy the chapter!

Nexus Pov.

“And heeeere we are!” I exclaim, stopping in front of my house. 

“Oh, we’re here already?” Natsuki asks in surprise, breaking off from her conversation with Sayori.

I turn back to the group and reply with a smile “Yep!”

“Wow Nexus, I had no idea that you lived so close to the forest. I’m guessing that that’s part of the inspiration for friday’s poem?” Yuri questions me with a small smile.

“It actually was the inspiration for my first poem, but that was a good guess though Yuri.” I answer.

“Hmm, alright. Maybe I missed some of the meaning of your poem, but I’m not sure how it would relate to the forest…” Yuri says, while a thoughtful expression crosses her face.

I shrug before replying “Oh well, it would probably take to long to explain, so let’s get in there and get this party started!”

“Sounds like a plan Nexus.” Sayori says with a smile.

We then make our way into my house and into the living room. Sayori, yuri, and Natsuki set their bags down behind one of the couches. I hop over one of the couches and move to stand next to the t.v.

“So what do you guys want to do? We got Video games, board games, movies, youtube…” I start listing things we can do.

Natsuki plops herself down on the couch and suggests with a smirk “What about truth or dare?”

I smirk back and answer “We’ll do that later.” 

“Wait, what!?” everyone but Natsuki yells in shock, and yet Natsuki looks almost as shocked as the others. She clearly wasn’t expecting that response. 

“Yep, you can’t have a true sleepover without truth or dare, or some form of gambling. Preferably strip poker.” I continue with my smirk growing wider at the last sentence. 

Natsuki’s attitude flips on a dime as she immediately growls out “No way in hell are we doing fucking strip poker.” 

Yuri then chimes in, clearly looking a bit angry. “I agree with Natsuki, there is no way we are doing s-strip poker!”

“Yeah… That might be taking things a little too far…” Monika says as she glances to the side nervously. 

Sayori however says nothing but she does look quite confused.

I hold up my hands in defense and respond “Whoa there. Relax guys, we WON’T be doing strip poker anytime soon.”

“Hmph. Good.” Natsuki says while crossing her arms. 

Yuri and Monika just simply give relieved sighs. 

However Sayori then asks “Uh… What’s strip poker?” 

“It’s basically just poker, except that the people that lose have to take off an article of clothing for each time that they lose.” Yuri explains. 

“Ohhh…” Sayori responds in understanding. 

Then there is an awkward silence between us for a small while. I then cough into my elbow, to get everyone’s attention, before asking “So what do you guys want to do?” 

Natsuki is the first to reply yet again, by asking “What video games do you have?”

I turn to the shelf next to the t.v. which contains all of my movies and games and begin listing off my games. “Let’s see… Left 4 dead, Minecraft, Halo 3, Halo reach…” 

“Ooo, How about Halo 3. I love that game!” Natsuki suggests. 

“Sure, what do you guys think?” I ask while glancing back at everyone.

“O-ok then, sounds like a good idea.” Yuri responds.

“I may have never played it but I bet it’s fun!” Sayori cheerfully replies. 

“Yeah, I’m kinda in the same boat as Sayori here.” Monika answers while lifting a finger in one of her signature poses. 

I smile before taking the game off the shelf and saying “alright it’s settled then, Halo 3 it is!”

After putting the game in I turn back to everyone else and ask “Unfortunately one of us has to sit out considering only four of us can play at a time, so who wants to sit out?” 

Everyone exchanges a few glances before Monika decides to speak up “Ok, I guess that I will watch you guys play for the first few rounds.” 

“Alright sounds like a plan. Here you guys go.” I respond while getting four Xbox 360 controllers and handing three of them to Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori. 

\-------------------------  
Some time later…

Nexus P.o.v.

I glance at the scoreboard for the fourth match of slayer. Natsuki won by managing to rack up twenty five points. Yuri came in a surprisingly close second with twenty two points. Even Sayori managed to get the hang of it after a while, scoring a thirteen. And then there is me… with a whopping six points.

“...Oof.” I mumble after seeing the minus one to my score. 

“I still can’t believe that you managed to stick yourself with a plasma grenade Nexus. I didn’t even know that was possible.” Natsuki says in bewilderment. 

“I was aiming at you, you know… Stupid wall just got in the way is all…” I point out with a slight huff of annoyance.

Natsuki just starts laughing at this. 

“Well Natsuki, you seem to forget that Nexus managed to get you that one time.” Yuri reminds Natsuki with a small smile.

“That was a cheep shot! She just dropped out of nowhere, punched me in the face, and then immediately died!” Natsuki retorts. 

“It was still a point for me nonetheless.” I say with a chuckle. 

“Yeah I was hoping to run over Natsuki, but I got Nexus instead, man this game is fun!” Sayori adds on with a wide smile of her own. 

“That certainly was quite the entertaining chain of events.” Monika adds on with a small giggle. 

I turn from the screen to Monika and ask with a grin “Hey Monika, do you want to play some?”

Monika hesitates for a little bit before saying “Sure.”

“Alright here you go.” I say as I hand her the controller. 

“Hehe, looks like we got some fresh meat, girls.” Natsuki says with a smirk.

Monika raises an eyebrow before responding “Trust me, I think I will do pretty well.”

“Lets start up a new round then!” Sayori shouts gleefully. 

I then watch as they start up a new game in the pit map. Monika dies a few times but quickly starts fighting back. Things are going pretty well until Yuri switches from using a sniper rifle to the energy sword near the end of the match. She got the last six points in about a minute! Even Natsuki, who was using a shotgun couldn't hit Yuri.

After the announcer declares game over and the stats roll up onto the screen, everyone turns to Yuri, causing her to fidget a little.

“Note to self, never let Yuri grab the sword.” I state, still amazed by the sight I just saw.

“Agreed.” Natsuki groans. 

“W-What? The sword is quite a elegant and deadly weapon. I-it’s only natural that I use it to my advantage.” Yuri starts to defend herself.

“True, but wow, that was almost unfair.” I State. 

“Nothing is unfair if you know how to combat it Nexus.” Monika responds while doing that pose again, this time while sitting down.

I simply shrug.

“I want a rematch on a different map now!” Natsuki insists. 

“Alright, let’s do it!” Sayori cheers.

And so it goes like this for a few more rounds. Watching Monika get better at the game sure is entertaining to me. Especially when she manages to win a round. After a while I glance at the clock. It reads five forty seven. 

“Wow, time sure passes quickly when your having fun.” I say in shock.

Everyone immediately glances at the clock. 

“Huh, your right, we have been playing this for a while…” Yuri responds.

“Heh, perhaps I should make everyone my famous chicken wreath. Er I guess it would be tofu wreath now…” I suggest.

“The what now?” Natsuki asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“The chicken wreath. Although I had to substitute chicken for tofu, because Monika is a vegetarian.” I explain while getting up and stretching. 

Sayori then perks up and asks “Oh, Your a vegetarian Monika? I never knew that.”

“Ahahah, yeah…” Monika says with an awkward laugh.

Suddenly an Idea pops into my head and I ask “Hey Yuri, do you want to help me prepare the, ah, tofu wreath?” 

Yuri starts in surprise before asking “Wh-why me? Wouldn't Natsuki be better for helping prepare it?”

I put a finger on my chin before I recall “Didn’t you say that you did some carving or something like that a few days ago?”

Yuri takes a sharp intake of breath before shakily responding “Y-Yeah, I d-did say that…”

I notice Natsuki give Yuri a questioning look before I continue “So that would mean that you have some experience with knives, which means that you could help me cut up some stuff.” 

“Er, a-alright then… I’ll help...” Yuri says while getting up and fiddling with her hair. 

I smile at her before I begin making my way towards the kitchen, with Yuri in tow. Before we make our way into kitchen, however, I call over my shoulder “I hope you all are prepared for an unforgettable luncheon.” 

There is a moment of silence before Natsuki shouts “Stop it with your damn memes!”

I laugh along with the other members of the literature club, before heading into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines day folks!
> 
> Even though this isn't a romantic chapter, I thought I would release it, because the next part of my story focuses around growing romance. So what better day to post this, than on the day of love! 
> 
> Anyways Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more.
> 
>  
> 
> By the way the next chapter is a talk about romance, not what some of you might think. (We'll get to that sometime later.)


	39. CH39: Food making and a talk with Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus converses with Yuri as she make dinner for the literature club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, No I won't share the recipe with you all. 
> 
>  
> 
> sorry but that's just how it is.

Nexus p.o.v.

“Alright, let’s get started cooking! Yuri could you set the oven for 375 so it can preheat?” I ask as I open the refrigerator to get out the ingredients. 

“Uh, Sure.” Yuri responds before quickly setting the oven.

I bring all the items we need from the fridge and set them down on the island in the middle of the kitchen. I then bend down and quickly pull out a mixing bowl and a flat pan and set them next to the ingredients. I quickly set the dough containers off to the side before saying to Yuri “Ok, now while that’s preheating, could you take a knife from that drawer on the end there, and chop up the broccoli?”

Yuri simply nods before taking a knife out the mentioned drawer, and begins looking over it for a little while. 

“Umm, you ok there Yuri?” I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Yuri starts, nearly dropping the knife. “Ah! Y-Yes!” She then quickly shuffles over and begins chopping up the brocoli, with a slight blush on her face.

I shrug before saying “Ok then. Now time for the fun part.” I then take one of the crescent roll containers and flip it up in the air before catching it and slam the edge of it down on the side of the counter.

Yuri jumps at the somewhat loud sound and glances at me as I pull out the dough from the now broken container. However she turns back to her work as I then begin placing the crescents in a circle on the pan. After I have no more dough to place I grab the second one and repeat the process. Considering there is a bit of extra dough I can’t help but pop some of it in my mouth as a small snack. 

“Umm, Nexus, I’m done.” Yuri informs me. 

“Sweet! Now I get to mix it.” I respond as I take the mixing bowl and begin to shovel the broccoli into it, followed by the tofu and a few other ingredients. I then take a spoon I had on hand and begin to stir it. 

I notice Yuri starting to awkwardly fiddle with her hair so I decide to ask her a question that I have been meaning to ask “Sooo, Yuri… Did you ask Natsuki out on a date yet?”

Yuri begins to blush as she looks away. After a little bit she says in a small voice “...... No, not yet…” 

“Well, why not?” I simply ask as I begin to spoon the mixed ingredients onto the crescent roll dough. 

“Uuu… Well I t-tried to ask her last night, but I c-couldn't seem to get the words out, s-so I just dropped it…” Yuri explains.

“Hmmm… Well, Yuri, it seems as though you need some help. A wingman of sorts. So with that said, hows about I become your wingwoman, and help you get the girl of your dreams?” I suggest.

Yuri blinks in surprise before saying “I, uh, don’t know. I mean I appreciate the gesture and all! But I think that I should try getting her attention myself.” 

I nod in understanding before responding while doing the last step to finish the crescent wreath “Alright, I understand, but do keep in mind what I said. The sooner you ask her out, the less drama and tension that builds up between you two.” 

“R-right, I’ll keep that in mind.” Yuri says with a small nod.

“Oh and Yuri?” I ask. 

“Um, what is it Nexus?” She asks back.

“I believe that you can ask her out!” I declare while giving her a thumbs up and a grin.

Yuri was clearly not expecting such encouragement, and stutters out a surprised “Ah, uh, t-thanks Nexus…” 

I nod before looking back at the chicken crescent wreath and saying “Alright, now that that's done, let’s bake this thing!” I then pull out the oven mitts from a drawer near the sink and put them on before picking up the pan and putting it in the oven. 

“And now we wait. Let's get back to the others and see how their doing.” I say with a smile.

“Umm, Nexus, could you hold on a moment, I want to tell you something?” Yuri questions nervously. 

I stop and turn to Yuri before responding with a smile “Yeah sure, fire away.”

“I, uh, don’t r-really carve anything…” Yuri states while idly scratching at her right arm.

I turn my head to the side before asking in confusion “But, Yuri, didn’t your poem describe your urge to do your hobbies, and that your hobby deals with knives?” 

“Ah, yeah…” Yuri trails off nervously.

“So what’s your hobby Yuri?” I ask 

“I c-collect k-knives…” Yuri responds while looking away and blushing.

I blink before smiling and saying “Well that’s actually pretty cool Yuri. I’ll have to come over and see your collection sometime.”

Yuri looks at me in surprise before asking “Y-your not freaked out by that?

I shake my head and asking my own question “Nope, it’s actually pretty cool. Why didn’t you just say that’s what your hobby was in the first place?” 

“Er, well, it’s just, I was worried that you would see me as a freak for collecting something so odd…” Yuri replies while relaxing a little.

“Yuri, I would never think of someone else as a freak, especially not a friend of mine.” I say with a small shake of my head.

“Right. Thanks again Nexus. For understanding.” Yuri says.

I Nod in return and respond “No problem Yuri, now let's get back to the others shall we?”

Yuri nods her head as well before saying “Yes, let’s do that.”

We then make our way back into the living room with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time the members of the literature club enjoy some of Nexus's cuisine and comment on some truly ridiculous YouTube videos.


	40. CH40: Food and Youtube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title kinda says it all.

Nexus pov.

“So did you guys finish making that croissant wreath, or whatever it was called.” Natsuki asks as Yuri and me walk back into the living room. 

“Yep, it’s in the oven. All we have to do is wait.” I reply. 

“Nice. Now can we please do something else besides playing halo? It’s getting sooo boring.” Natsuki groans as she stretches out on the couch. She then sits up to let Yuri sit near her.

“The fun of it is getting a bit stale…” Monika trails off, while giving me a small smile.

“Lets see… We could watch youtube. This thing is a smart T.V. after all.” I gesture at the T.V. after hopping over the couch and sitting next to Monika.

Sayori then perks up “Hey that sounds like a good idea. What do you guys think?”

Natsuki shrugs before saying “sure.”

Yuri simply nods.

Monika then adds “Fine by me.”

“Chill beans my dudettes! Just let me turn off the xbox real quick.” I exclaim with a smile, while grabbing an xbox controller. 

Monika giggles at the odd phrase I made. Natsuki and Sayori however begin laughing like hyenas. 

As I turn off the xbox and grab the T.V. remote off the end table, I hear Natsuki manage to get out “What was that phrase Nexus?” 

I smirk and respond “Just another meme that you found funny.”

“Touche. You got me there.” Natsuki groans out. Monika, Sayori, Yuri, and me, giggle at Natsuki’s expense.

“Gah! Just pull up YouTube already!” Natsuki exclaims with mock anger.

“Hehe, alright, alright.” I say as I pull up youtube. I then hand Monika the remote, much to her surprise, and suggest “How about you pick something to watch Monika?”

“W-Wait, you want me to choose something for us to watch?” Monika sputters out. 

“Do you not want to?” I ask with a raised eyebrow.

“No, no, I’ll find something.” Monika answers while taking the remote from me. She then begins looking around on youtube. Eventually she finds a very interesting video titled ‘Between the games - Cleaning gavin’s desk.’ 

“Huh, these guys are usually pretty funny.” Monika says as she clicks on the video. We all wait in anticipation to see what's going to happen. It turns out that they are debating whether or not to kick gavin's desk because of the possibility of it breaking. 

“I have the feeling that this is going to end badly…” Yuri states right before the main debater, Jeremy, says ‘It won’t go through. It’s not gonna go through.’ before he kicks the desk and it just snaps in half. There is a moment of silence before we all bust out laughing.

“Hahaha! The way that desk just snapped after all that hype. Fucking golden right there.” Natsuki says in between laughs.

“I definitely did not expect that to happen.” Monika says with a giggle.

Me and Sayori are just laughing too hard to respond to that. After a little while our laughter subsided and I suggest “Alright, that was amazing, let’s watch some more.”

We watch a couple more of their clips. Laughing here and there, occasionally commenting. Suddenly I hear the buzzer come from the kitchen. I leap up and rush around the couch and into the kitchen, where I slip on my oven mitts, pull out the crescent wreath and set it down on the counter. The crust is a nice golden brown and the whole thing smells delicious. 

I feel a sense of pride as I stare down at my handiwork. I take a deep breath in, basking in the smell of it, before I make my way back to the living room and declare “It’s out, all it needs to do now is cool down a little bit, and then dinner will be served.”

“Cool, I can’t wait to taste this crescent wreath thing you speak so highly of.” Natsuki says with a grin.

“Yeah, I can’t wait as well.” Monika agrees.

“It did look pretty good while we were making it…” Yuri adds.

Sayori then chuckles and declares “I’m fine with anything as long as it’s food, but I bet that the crescent wreath will taste amazing!”

“Well, I mean you guys can start making your way towards the kitchen if you want. It’s not going anywhere anytime soon… Aside from into our stomachs that is.” I suggest.

That last comment earns a few chuckles before everyone gets up and begins making their way to the kitchen.

“Wow! That looks great Nexus!” Sayori exclaims as she walks into the kitchen.

“I know right!” I say with a wide grin of my own.

Yuri then clears her through and asks “So what drinks do you have Nexus?”

“Oh uh, I got some sodas, Iced tea, and… That’s about it actually.” I answer while putting a hand on my chin.

“Ah.” Yuri simply states.

After a small silence I cough into my arm before asking “So, do you want me to get you all something to drink?”

“Sure, how about some of that orange soda back there?” Natsuki says while looking at where I keep my sodas.

“Ooo! I’ll take some orange soda too!” Sayori calls.

I turn to Yuri and Monika and ask “What will you two get?”

“Oh, I’ll just take some Iced tea, please.” Monika says.

“I’ll take the same thing as Monika…” Yuri states.

“Cool and good. Let me just get you guys your glasses and you’ll be free to get your drinks.” I respond while opening the cabinet that contains the glasses. I then hand each of the members of the literature club a glass for them to use and take a glass for myself. As they go and get their drinks I pull out the plates and a spatula to get the wreath off of the pan. 

As the members of the literature club get some slices of the crescent wreath I get some mellow yellow that I had behind the orange soda. After pouring myself a glass I turn to see Sayori scoop up a bite size bit of the crescent wreath with her fork and put into her mouth. I immediately see her grimace.

‘Uh oh, I hope it isn’t bad because of that tofu.’ I think

“AH! Ith hot! I think I burned my tongue!” She exclaims after swallowing down that bite of food, calming my fears. I chuckle as she then takes a large swig of her orange soda.

“That’s why you blow on it first you dingus!” Natsuki playfully chastises before taking a bite of her own. Her eyes widen in surprise. After swallowing she turns to me and says “Wow, that’s actually really good Nexus.”

“Yeah, I agree, this stuff is amazing.” Monika adds.

“Indeed. It is great, but being able to taste some of the fruits of your own labor makes it taste better.” Yuri says with a smile.

“Hehe, I knew you guys would love it!” I respond with a large grin. I then pick up the three of the remaining slices and begin to dig in.

The five of us stand in silence, enjoying my homemade cuisine. After a few more second helpings, the crescent wreath was no more. We then put our dishes in the sink for me to wash later and make our way back into the living room, where we get back to watching some more youtube for a while. 

After glancing at the clock and seeing how it was now nine thirteen I make a suggestion.

“So… Who wants to play truth or dare?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's odd that I have added Achievement hunter videos in this series two times now... Oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> Still you could probably guess that next time the members of the literature club will be playing truth or dare, but the real question is what questions will be asked?


	41. CH41: Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of the literature club play truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Wooo boy, this was a rather difficult chapter to write. On top of lots of stuff happening, and a few motivation problems, I also do not have any experience with Truth or dare situations, sooo yeah... 
> 
> Oh well, I got it done, and it is out now. Hope you all enjoy!

Nexus Pov.

“So… Who wants to play truth or dare?” I ask while pausing youtube.

I see Monika glance at the clock before she shrugs and answers “Sure. Do you have anything we can use to decide who goes first?”

“Eh, I was just thinking that we would do a quick thing of rock, paper, scissors, if no one started it off right away and from there we would just go from person to person.” I respond with my own shrug.

“What do you mean by that Nexus?” Yuri asks as Natsuki pauses Youtube and turns to look at me.

“Like let’s say sayori asked me truth or dare, after I did said truth or dare, then it would be my turn to choose.” I explain.

“Ah, I understand.” Yuri says with a nod of her head. 

Natsuki then smirks and asks “So can I start us off?” 

I shrug again and say “Sure, go ahead.” 

“Hehehe, so Sayori. Truth or dare?” Natsuki asks with a devious chuckle.

“Umm, dare…?” Sayori nervously responds.

“Huh, I expected you to choose truth. Oh well, I dare you to do a handstand.” Natsuki dares.

Sayori smiles and says “ha, that's easy.” She then proceeds to get up off the couch and do a handstand.

“See, easy as pieeeeee!” Sayori says before she starts to fall backwards. She hits the floor with a thud and small “Oof.” 

Monika leans forward and asks “Are you ok Sayori?” 

Sayori gives a thumbs up from the floor and responds “I’m A-Okay.” 

She then gets up and brushes herself off before looking at the four of us. She then points at Yuri and asks “Yuri, Truth or dare?” 

“Eh! O-oh, right. Truth.” Yuri answers, clearly not expecting to picked so early. 

“So, have you ever read a manga?” Sayori asks with a wink towards Natsuki.

“Err, well no, but I’m always open to suggestions…” Yuri answers while fiddling with her hair. Natsuki however seems to perk up at what Yuri said, but she doesn’t say anything.

There is an awkward moment of silence before Yuri exclaims “Oh, right! I-It’s my turn to ask… So, uh, Nexus, truth or dare?” 

“I’ll go for truth.” I reply confidently.

“Ok, so Nexus, d-do you have crush?” Yuri asks with a slight blush.

I blink in surprise before smugly saying “Yes! Yes I do!”

Everyone starts in surprise before Natsuki immediately questions “Oh, you do? So who is it?” 

I wave my finger and chastise Natsuki “Sorry Nat but I won’t say, even if you it was your turn to ask me something. Besides all you need to know right now is that I have a crush on someone.”

Natsuki crosses her arms and huffs “Fine. Fair enough.”

“Good, I’m glad I’ve settled that. Now then, it’s my turn to ask someone truth or dare!” I exclaim before I turn to Monika with a devious smile and ask “truth or dare Monika?”

“Truth.” Monika immediately responds.

“Alrighty then. So Monika, why did you start the literature club?” I simply ask. 

Monika blinks in surprise before she explains “part of the reason I wanted to start the literature club was because I used to be a member of the debate club and I was sick of all the arguing that went on in there. But the main reason was so that I could challenge myself.” 

“What do you mean by that Monika?” Sayori asks.

“While I am a star athlete and straight A student, I was never so good at situations with people, so I wanted to start a club to see if I could handle it. Even then I still needed your help when it came down to the club members themselves, Sayori. So, uh, thanks for that.” Monika answers with an embarrassed chuckle.

“Your welcome, but you shouldn't just thank me, Nexus also helped.” Sayori explains.

I hold up my hand towards Monika before she can say anything and say “No thanks is needed, being a part of the literature club is thanks enough.”

Monika nods with a warm smile on her face before she then clears her throat and questions “Alright, so it’s my turn now. Sayori, truth or dare?” 

“Hmm, let’s see… How about truth this time?” Sayori answers.

“Ok, considering I have never seen you get mad at anyone before I have to ask you what is your biggest pet peeve?” Monika asks while pointing her finger up in the air.

“Ooo, that's a tough one…” Sayori replies before putting her hand up to her chin and thinking for a little bit.

“Ah-ha! I got it! It’s when people leave kitchen appliances open.” Sayori says with a nod of her head.

Monika looks a bit confused before asking “Uh, what do you mean Sayori?”

“Yeah, what do you mean? You kinda worded that weirdly.” Natsuki adds.

“Basically some people leave things like a kitchen cabinet or the microwave open. I know from experience that leaving stuff open in the kitchen can cause you to regret it later.” Sayori explains.

“Eh, how do you know that?” I ask tilting my head to the side.

Sayori crosses her arms and pouts before explaining “I used to leave one or two of the kitchen cabinets open after I got something out of them, and one night I couldn't sleep, so I went to go get a glass of water from downstairs. I forgot I had left a cabinet open and I rammed my knee into the corner of one. It hurt a lot, so I decided to make sure wouldn't be able to repeat that.”

“Ah, gotcha.” I say with a nod.

Monika then coughs into her hand before saying “Well, it’s your turn now Sayori.” 

“Oh right, it is. So Natsuki, truth or dare?” Sayori asks while turning to face Natsuki.

“Ha! That's an easy choice. Dare!” Natsuki proclaims with a smirk. 

A wicked smile crosses Sayori’s face before she says “Cool, I dare you to sing the entirety of ‘Let it go’ from frozen.”

All off us let out a groan before Natsuki tries to get out of it by stating “Hold up. I don’t even know all the lyrics to the song.”

Sayori immediately whips out her phone and types somethings in before handing it to Natsuki and saying “Here you go. Now you can sing to our hearts content!” 

Natsuki lets out another groan before swiping Sayoris phone up and responding “Fine, but just so you know, i’ll make you regret making me do this.”

Sayori giggles and replies “Unlikely.” 

Natsuki narrows her eyes before she turns her attention to the phone she is now holding, clears her throat and begins singing in a lackluster voice. 

Sayori is quick to intervene and say “Come on Natsuki, add some enthusiasm to it!”

“Grr, don’t make me yeet this phone at you Sayori.” Natsuki threatens before she begins the song over again, but this time with a bit more energy in her voice.

 

\---If you want to listen to this song and imagine it in Natsuki’s voice, then be my guest, because I am not going to force all of you through that possible hell. Now back to the story---

 

Immediately after Natsuki is finished singing she crosses her arms and huffs “There, it’s done. Happy now?”

Nobody says anything through the shocked looks on all our faces. 

“Come on, I wasn’t that bad was I?” Natsuki asks, her shoulders drooping a little bit.

Yuri is the first to speak up “Q-Quite the opposite actually. I thought you did amazingly well for something so on the spot.”

I nod and add “Yeah, that was super cool Natsuki.”

“Hehehe, With a voice like that you could probably become a world famous singer or something!” Sayori cheers.

Natsuki’s face turns beat red from all of our complements before she quietly responds “I-I wasn’t that good.”

“I don’t know about that. All of us, myself included, seem to have found your voice to be very pleasant, so it wouldn’t be to far out of the question for you to try and become a singer or something.” Monika replies with a smile.

“Heh, well I’m glad I managed to impress everyone.” Natsuki says with a smirk, her blush still showing. 

“Impress you did, now who are you going to choose for truth or dare?” I ask, directing the conversation back to the game.

“Oh right it is my turn now isn’t it? Monika, truth or dare?” Natsuki questions Monika.

Monika blinks in surprise before replying “I’m going to play it safe and say truth again.”

“Hmmm, man this is actually difficult.” Natsuki says while rubbing her chin.

Soon enough however she lets out an ‘ah-ha’ before asking “So Monika, about how far would you go to date the guy or girl of your dreams?” 

I notice Monika tense up before she coughs into her hand and quickly responds “I’ve, uh, actually been rethinking that question for a while now and I don’t really have a definitive answer for you right now…”

“Aw, come on, surely you can give us some sort of answer!” Natsuki insists. 

“R-Really, I can’t say without sounding quite weird!” Monika nervously insists back.

“What if I promise not to judge you after you tell us?” Natsuki offers.

Monika shakes her head and says “The answer is still no. Like I said I don’t have an answer for you.” 

I see Natsuki about to angrily retort so I step in and calmly suggest “Hey, uh Natsuki, could you please drop it. You seem to be making Monika quite uncomfortable.”

I hear Monika breath a sigh of relief before Natsuki crosses her arms and growls out “Grrr, fine. But be warned Nexus, the next time I get to truth or dare, i’m going to throw some real difficult questions your way.” 

“Cool and good Nat, I’ll keep that in mind. Now then, I do believe that it is your turn Monika.” I reply with a smirk.

“Right, let’s see here… Yuri, truth or dare?” Monika asks.

“Truth.” Yuri immediately responds.

“Alright, so if you could go on a romantic date with anyone in this room, who would you pick?” Monika asks.

“Wha-What?!” Yuri sputters out in shock, her face starting to turn red.

“You heard me, if you could go on a romantic date with anyone in this room, who would you pick?” Monika reinstates the question.

“Uuu…” Yuri mumbles while hiding her gaze by looking away and fiddling with her hair. Yuri stays like that for a while before Monika coughs into her arm to get Yuri’s attention.

Yuri then starts and shakily responds “I-It would be N-Natsuki…”

It takes Natsuki a moment to register what Yuri just said, before she exclaims in shock “EH! You’d pick me!?”

Yuri switches from fiddling with her hair to rubbing one of her arms, almost seeming to scratch at it, before quietly saying “S-Sorry if that’s not what you would want…” 

“Actually, I'd be fine with it, but what I want to know is why you would pick me over everyone else?” Natsuki asks.

Yuri gulps and I can hear her just barely whisper to herself “Ok, it’s now or never Yuri.” She then takes a deep breath before turning to Natsuki and confessing “W-Well, the r-reason I would pick you, i-is because I ha-have a cr-crush on you a-and I would legitimately want t-to go out on a d-date with you…”

Natsuki’s mouth is wide open in shock. I turn to see if Monika knew the metaphorical can of worms she just opened, but she and Sayori look almost as shocked as Natsuki, so I can rule that idea out. 

‘What unbelievable luck!’ I think before I turn back to Natsuki and Yuri.

“I- I really don’t know what to say Yuri...” Natsuki trails off.

Yuri is silent for a bit before she quietly says “I knew it was a bad idea to tell you that…” She then gets up and proceeds to rush out of the house. 

“Yuri, wait!” Natsuki shouts as she runs after Yuri.

Meanwhile me, Monika and Sayori watch this unfold in silence. A little bit after I hear the front door slam shut I awkwardly cough into my elbow and state “Well, that escalated quickly.” 

“Uh, shouldn't we go after them?” Sayori asks, concern clearly written on her face.

I shake my head and respond “Nah, I’m at least seventy-five percent sure that those two will be able to work things out. This has been building up for a little while, so… Yeah.” 

“Wait, you knew that Yuri had a crush on Natsuki?” Monika asks in disbelief. 

“Yeah, while sharing our poems Friday she kinda asked me for some advice and I became her confidant of sorts for her crush, A.K.A. Natsuki.” I explain.

“Huh.” Monika simply replies. 

Another awkward moment of silence comes over us before I reach for the remote and suggest “Sooo, why don’t we watch YouTube while we wait for them to come back, and if they don’t come back within the next fifteen minutes or so, we go check on them?”

Monika shrugs before saying “Sure, why not.”

Sayori is quiet for a little bit before she responds “... Alright, as long as we go check on them if they don’t come back…”

I nod with a small smile on my face before saying “Cool, sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, that bombshell is dropped this chapter! 
> 
> Sorry, but I'm not giving any hints about what happens next time.  
> Anyways, stay tuned for next chapter!


	42. CH42: Pink and purple confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki and Yuri have a talk about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the first point of view change that wasn't Monika or Nexus (Anon does not count at the moment.)
> 
> Sorry in advance. For some reason I have a hard time writing tsundere's. I guess it's the fine line you have to draw between being too agreeable, and being too angry. *Shrugs*

Natsuki P.O.V.

“Yuri, wait!” I shout jumping up from my seat and rushing after her. I run through the house and out the front door, slamming it behind me. I spot Yuri briskly making her way down the sidewalk.

“Yuri!” I call again sprinting off the front porch of Nexus’s house. 

I see her turn to look at me, eyes wide with shock, before she turns back around and starts running.

For someone who spends most of her time indoors, she is surprisingly fast. I have to struggle to keep up with her. Considering how far we are running, my legs and lungs begin to burn from the effort, and unfortunately I begin to lose ground.

“Damn it Yuri, I just want to talk!” I Shout before stopping completely. I put my hands on my knees and begin to suck in huge breaths of air. I hear her footsteps fade into the distance…

Or so I think, because when I glance up I see that she is now just standing underneath a streetlight a few yards away. However she is still faced away from me.

I groan before straightening up and begin walking towards Yuri. Thankfully she doesn't start running again. As I walk forwards a thought crosses my head ‘Man, what am I even going to say to her when I get over there?’

“Jeez, why'd you have to start running, we could have just talked things out.” I wheeze after stopping next to her.

“...Sorry…” Yuri apologizes while fiddling with her hair. 

‘Wow, real smooth there Natsuki.’ I mentally chastise myself before I say “No, you shouldn't be apologizing, I’m the one who should be doing that. I mean, yeah you did kinda spring that on me all of a sudden, but that probably took you a lot of courage to admit to that, right?”

Yuri just nods in response. 

“So, well, sorry for, uh, underreacting, I guess.” I apologize. 

Yuri says nothing but still fiddles with her hair, looking off into the night. ‘Come on, just say something!’ I mentally plead, but the silence drags on, so I look off into the night, away from Yuri.

…

“S-So, Natsuki?” Yuri asks, grabbing my attention. 

“Yeah?” I ask back while turning back to face Yuri.

“Do y-you love me?” Yuri quietly asks.

Despite having had ample time to come up with something to say, I still am at a loss for words. “I-I don’t know… I mean, I’ve had a feeling, but I wasn’t sure if it had anything to do with you taking me in after… you know.” I cringe at the memory of what led up to that decision before I continue “And besides, aside from literature and a few basic things, we know so little about each other. I mean earlier this week we both fought because of a poems for crying out loud.”

“Ah… I see…” Yuri says, sadness dripping from her voice. 

“But, who knows. I-I think that I might actually have feelings for you and I would like to get to know you, sooo… Do you want to go on a date?” I question while glancing to the side, a rosy blush forming on my face. 

I hear Yuri gasp and she looks at me, shocked.

“N-Not a romantic date like Monika said, b-but just a regular d-date!” I quickly clarify, my blush growing a bit redder. 

Suddenly Yuri wraps me in a hug, much to my surprise. 

“Thank you so much Natsuki.” Yuri says in my ear.

“F-for what?” I ask, now fully blushing.

Yuri pulls back to look me in the eyes before saying “For not rejecting me. God, I was so afraid that you would do just that. Now it feels like I have gotten such a huge weight off my chest. I just feel so happy at this whole situation now.”

I give her as confident of a grin as I can at the moment and respond “W-well, I’m glad I could help my, uh, new girlfriend out.”

Yuri’s eyes seem to shine before she pulls me into an even tighter hug than before. I hold back a wheeze before awkwardly wrapping my arms around her as well. 

We stay like this for a couple of minutes before I awkwardly pull out of the hug and state “We should probably start to head back now. Nexus and the others are probably worried about us.”

“Ah, r-right.” Yuri awkwardly replies.

Despite this we both just stand there for a little bit before I offer her my hand and ask “Do you want to hold hands on our way back or something?”

“S-sure.” Yuri answers before she grabs my hand and we begin walking back to Nexus’s house in silence, just simply enjoying the presence of each other, and the new bond we just formed with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! It's already been one whole year sense I joined Ao3!  
> I was going to try and get a few more chapters out today, but school is wrapping up for me, and I have had a lot of stuff to do. But don't worry, there will be a few more chapters here shortly.
> 
> Hope you've all enjoyed so far!


	43. CH43: That one where Nexus has a realization during a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus realizes something that was so blatantly obvious that she wonders how she could have missed it until now. 
> 
> Oh and everyone watches a movie.

Nexus P.O.V.

As I hear the front door open, I along with Sayori and Monika, turn toward it to see both Yuri and Natsuki walk in. 

“So I take it that everything went well?” I redundantly ask after I see their intertwined hands.

“Err, yeah, it went well. Very well.” Natsuki quickly answers while also letting go of Yuri’s hand in embarrassment.

“In-Indeed.” Yuri adds with a slight blush on her cheeks.

I give the two of them a wide smile and respond “Well, I’m glad to hear that! Now then, would the happy couple like to rejoin us on the couch?”

Yuri quickly glances away, a deep red blush now obvious on her face. Natsuki, while now blushing about as much as Yuri, immediately stammers out “Y-Yeah, were a c-couple now. So what about it?”

I throw my hands up in mock defense and say “Nothing, nothing at all. I’m just glad that you two finally confessed your feelings for one another and got rid of all that unnecessary tension that was building between you two.”

Natsuki looks unsure of what to say before she walks around the couch and plops down onto it. Yuri quickly and quietly follows suit, sitting down next to Natsuki.

“Uh, Yuri?” Monika suddenly asks.

“What is it Monika?” Yuri asks in return. 

“I just wanted to say sorry for forcing you into that situation.” Monika apologizes while lightly wringing her hands. 

Yuri blinks in surprise before saying “I appreciate the gesture Monika, but it was a part of the game, so don’t worry about it.”

I chuckle a little bit and state “heh. Yeah, in retrospect truth or dare was probably not the best game to play.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Natsuki replies.

Sayori and Yuri simply nod.

“Agreed” Monika states with a nod of her own.

“Well now that we're done playing that, who wants to watch a movie?” I ask, changing the subject of the conversation. 

“Ooh, I could go for a Movie. Do you already have something picked out?” Sayori cheerfully asks.

I shake my head and offer “Nope, but I can check.”

“Alright, that sounds good.” Monika says with a small smile.

“Cool and good my dudes. Let me just check real quick.” I state before getting up and walking over to a small shelf filled with movies that is next to the t.v.

As I stop next to the small shelf I see the confused stares of the others and question “What? Did you not expect me to choose one of these movies?” 

“Yeah, I would have thought that you would have clicked onto Netflix or something like that, to find a movie.” Natsuki voices her confusion.

I shrug and respond “I could have used Netflix, but for some reason, I like to watch movies off of disks and stuff. Nothing beats the classics after all.”

Natsuki shrugs and says “Fair enough.”

I turn back to the shelf and browse over the movies I have. I proceed to grab a few movies, that grab my attention, off of the shelf and take them to the others. 

“Alrighty, it’s your choice. Inception, Spirited away, and Ghost-busters.” I declare with a smirk, while setting the movies on the table.

“Wait, what? Your letting us choose?” Sayori asks in shock.

I turn to her and reply with my smirk still on my face “Why of course, you are my guests after all.” 

“Ehehehe, I guess that makes sense…” Sayori responds while pointing two of her fingers together.

Meanwhile Natsuki picks up the three movies and looks them over with Yuri. she almost immediately says “My vote’s on spirited away.” 

“I figured that you would choose that one Natsuki.” I reply with a smile. 

“Hmm, why not Inception or Ghost-busters?” Yuri asks Natsuki.

Natsuki turns and looks at her like she has grown a second head before answering “While I will admit, Ghost-busters is a ok movie, I just don’t feel like watching something that old. Now Inception, Inception is just way too difficult to follow for me. And besides Spirited away is a great and wholesome anime movie.”

“Hmmm…” Yuri mumbled as she thought about what Natsuki just said.

“Ooo, I don’t think I’ve ever seen spirited away, let’s watch that!” Sayori suggests.

“I haven’t see spirited away either, but I suggest we watch Inception.” Yuri offers her opinion. 

I hear Monika clear her throat before saying “I agree with Yuri, Inception is my choice as well.”

“Boo. Spirited away is better.” Natsuki groans while giving Monika a thumbs down.

“Ah, so it appears as though we have a tie.” I say while glancing between Monika and Natsuki.

“Well it looks like it’s the host of the party must choose.” Monika replies, while giving me a small smile.

I lift my finger and state “Not necessarily.” 

I then pull a penny from the pocket on my jeans and flip it into the air and call to Sayori “Quick Sayori, heads or tails!”

“Gah! Heads!” Sayori exclaims, clearly surprised by my demand.

I then swipe the coin out of the air and slam it onto the back of my other hand. I then remove my right hand from the coin so I can see which side it landed on. I then smile and say as I put it back in my pocket “Good choice, Sayori. Looks like we'll be watching Spirited away.”

Everyone looks at me in surprise for a few moments before Monika says “...Well, that was fast.” 

“A good old fashioned coin flip is the best and quickest way to solve ties like that one there.” I state smugly. 

“I guess that makes sense…” Yuri says with a hand on her chin.

“Heh, just put it in and let’s watch this thing!” Natsuki exclaims.

“Alright, alright, just give me a moment.” I say while walking up to the DVD player by the t.v. I then open up the case of Spirited away and I proceed to put it into the DVD player after opening it. Then I walk to the couch, pick up the remote, and flip it to the right channel. Afterwards I set down the remote and start to walk back into the kitchen.

Suddenly I hear Sayori’s voice from behind me, asking “Where are you going Nexus? Don’t you want to watch the movie?” 

 

I glance back at her and answer with my own question “Well, you can’t have a movie without popcorn, can you?”

“Oh, right…” Sayori responds with a look of understanding on her face.

I chuckle a little bit before making my way back into the kitchen. I then pull a popcorn bag out of a cupboard above my ramen cupboard, put it in the microwave, and start to cook it. As the popcorn starts popping, I walk back to entrance to the kitchen so I can take a look in the living room. They are chatting amongst themselves while waiting for me to come back with the popcorn. 

I nod, more to myself than anyone in particular, before heading back to the microwave. I quickly pause it with one second left, so it doesn’t make that beeping noise, and pull the bag out of the microwave. I then realize my mistake and begin to juggle the popcorn bag from my left hand to my right, and back again a few times while muttering to myself “Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!”

Soon enough I do the sensible thing and set it down on the counter so it can cool a little bit. After a minute of letting it cool off I take the popcorn bag and open it. I then bring it back into the living room. As I turn off the light, I announce “The popcorn is ready! Now let’s watch the movie.” 

“Alright!” Natsuki exclaims as she takes the DVD remote and presses play. 

I then set the popcorn on the middle table and plop down next to Monika. Sayori almost immediately takes the bag of popcorn and begins munching on some of its contents, while eagerly watching the movie with wide eyes. 

At some point I see some movement from my side, and I glance over to see Natsuki lean up against Yuri’s shoulder, both of their faces gaining a slight blush. I give a small smile before turning back to the movie.

Around the halfway point of the movie I yawn and glance at the clock. It reads eleven twenty-three. I yawn again as I think ‘Wow, time sure flies doesn’t it.’ I stretch before leaning up and resting my head against the side of the couch. 

Suddenly the couch stiffens. I squint as I think ‘Couches shouldn't be able to do that. Wait now that I’m thinking about it, what I’m laying on feels a bit smoother than my couch… and a little bit bony too…’ I then move my head and glance up to see a blushing Monika glancing back down at me. 

It then occurs to me that I’m not laying against the side of the couch, I’m laying against Monika. I start blushing myself before sitting back up, and mumbling “Sorry. Just got a bit tired.” Monika says nothing but turns back to the movie with a blush still on her face. 

Due to that little exchange we just had, I am now wide awake. I then notice something odd. . ‘Huh, Monika’s shirt felt a lot like the blazer that we normally wear at school…’ I then glance back at Monika to see what she is wearing and I almost gasp in surprise. For some reason she is still wearing her school uniform. 

I mentally question why she wouldn't be wearing anything else before I realize ‘Holy crap. I didn’t program any other clothes for her! How did I not notice this before?’ I glance back at her and make a mental note to talk to her as soon as possible before I turn back to the movie. 

I try to watch the movie but that realization keeps tugging at the back of my mind, and before long, I start to think of ways to solve that little problem. Eventually I think of a really good idea and have to stop myself from shouting eureka at the thought. ‘Yes, all I have to do is program a whole mall in, along with a few clothing stores in it so that I can just take Monika shopping for clothes.’ 

With that settled I turn back to the movie, only for the credits to start rolling a few seconds later. I blink in surprise before looking around. Sayori is stretching while letting out a loud yawn. Yuri is gently waking a sleeping Natsuki, and Monika is looking at the clock on the wall. I turn and look at it as well, to see that it now reads twelve forty two. 

“Wow, it’s already almost one in the morning.” I say in surprise. 

“It *Yawn* certainly feels like it.” Natsuki grumbles as she gets up from her seat on the couch to stretch. 

“Yeah, we should probably get to sleep real soon here.” Monika suggests. 

I nod as Sayori says “Agreed.” 

“Well, how about you all get dressed in your night clothes and then bring your sleeping bags up to my room, where you can set them up.” I then advise to everyone. 

I then begin to walk around the couch and head upstairs, with Monika in tow. “We’ll be waiting upstairs for you all.” I announce as I start to walk up the stairs. 

Me and Monika head into my bedroom, tired as all hell, but I realize this is the perfect time to talk to her about her clothing situation. As she sets her sleeping bag down for the night I ask “Hey Monika, do you have a minute?” 

She turns to me surprised and responds “What is it Nexus?” 

I then fake a cough into my elbow before I say “So while we were watching that movie, I noticed something odd and I wanted to talk to you about it real quick.” 

“Uh, ok. Go ahead…” Monika says concerned. 

“So after I accidentally leaned on you I couldn't help but notice that you are still in your school clothes and I couldn't help but wonder, do you have any other clothes?” I start.

Monika’s eyes widen in surprise before she answers “No, I don’t really have any other clothes outside of these. I never had a route with the main character, so I guess I didn’t need any other clothing.”

I notice that near the end of that description she looked away from me and grabbed one of her arms thoughtfully. So I continue on in a slightly quieter tone of voice “I thought so. So how about you borrow some of my clothes to wear tonight and then we can go shopping for some clothes you can wear tomorrow.” 

“Eh, you don’t have to do that for me Nexus, I’m fine with wearing my school clothes to bed and all. Plus I don’t want to have to have you spend money on me.” Monika replies, trying to shoot down my idea. 

“Nope, you deserve something other than what you wear everyday almost twenty-four seven. Also it is kinda my fault for not noticing sooner. Eheheh.” I shoot back, with a tired laugh. 

“Well… alright... I’ll go along with it, but could you please give me some time to change?” Monika asks reluctantly. 

“Sure thing.” I state as I give her the ‘OK’ symbol with my fingers. “I’ll be waiting out here. Just tell me when your ready for me to come back in.” I continue as I walk into the hall and lightly shut the door behind me. 

Almost immediately after I shut the door I see Sayori trudge up the stairs followed by Natsuki and Yuri.

“Hey Nexus, why are you *Yawn* outside of your room?” Sayori asks, tiredness clearly evident in her voice.

“Monika’s changing in there.” I simply state. 

“Ah, okay.” Sayori simply responds. 

After that, aside from the occasional yawn, we are all silent for a while before we hear Monika’s voice come through the door. “Alright, you can come in now.” 

I turn around and open the door. I see Monika has found a simple pair of blue shorts, and a plain grey shirt. I nod before yawning and heading to my bed. After I settle under the covers, I turn a nearby fan on to cool the room a little while everyone aside from Monika and myself, sets up their sleeping bags. 

“Before you settle in Yuri, could you get the lights?” I ask. 

 

Yuri nods and replies “Sure thing.”

She then goes over to the light switch and flips it, throwing the room into darkness, aside from the small bit of moonlight filtering through the window. 

“Goodnight everybody.” I say, stifling a yawn.

I get some muffled good-nights as I slowly start to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (That awkward moment when you forget that Monika has only had her school clothes as her only clothes to wear for almost a whole week in story time, and have to write something to address that plot-hole, while also creating a set up for another later chapter...)
> 
> Still, had fun writing this one tho. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more.


End file.
